Valentines Day!
by Aitashiaku
Summary: Valentines Day is coming up! A day full of Events. Should Sakura ask Sasuke to be her Valentine? Meanwhile Sasuke just realises what Sakura Meant to him...what will he do now? Will it be in time for Valentines Day?...my first Fanfic[SasuSaku] [NaruHina]
1. The Day Before Valentines Day

**_Valentines Day_**

**Summary:**

Valentines Day is coming up! And Sakura doesn't know what to do...should she ask Sasuke to be her Valentine? Meanwhile Sasuke just realises what Sakura Meant to him...what will he do now? Will it be in time for Valentines Day?...my first Fanfic! Just in Time for Valentines Day too...14-2-05

A/N: hi! This is my first fanfic ever! And I hope you guys will like it… I was inspired to write this the day before Valentines Day! XP please review coz it'll really help me if you do…well…I'll leave you guys to it then…HAPPY Reading!

"text" dialogue

'_text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

* * *

The Day that comes only once a year. The day that unites lovers everywhere to step forward and confess their love… Valentines Day

This day, however, seems to scare Sasuke Uchiha. Although it only comes once a year, Sasuke has to run and hide all day in order to get away from his 'fan-club' Every year its always the same…

Fan girl 1: "Sasuke-kun! Will you be my Valentine?"

Fan girl 2: " No! Of course he wouldn't want to be _your_ Valentine when he can be MINE!"

Fan girl 3: "Sasuke-kun! I LOVE YOU! Please be my Valentine!"

And the fan club argues amongst each other, chasing after cutie Sasuke. Every girl screaming out "WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?"

Of course Uchiha Sasuke never accepted any of them. He always thought of them as annoying and a burden to his goal in life. _'Love was for the weak'_ he always tell himself and runs to get away from them as far away as possible.

But something about this year changed his mind…

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Day Before Valentines Day**

Sakura wakes up to the ringing of her alarm clock. She looks at her pink heart-shaped alarm- 7:00am

With a yawn she sits up on her bed and rubs her eyes. Then with another yawn she peers over at the calender on her bedside table- February 13th.

'_hmm…tomorrow's Valentines Day… I'll ask Sasuke-kun to be my Valentine today!_' Sakura closed her eyes and giggled at the thought as she hugged her pillow closer to her.

'_but… I know that he'll refuse…'_ her happy smile dropped to a small sad one.

'_What should I do?…'_ She pondered for a moment.

'_His 'fan club' will probably be asking him all day tomorrow and if I ask him as well…he'll probably think that I am just as annoying as his fan club and maybe hate me even more…'_ A tear fell from the corner of her eye.

' …_I just… don't want him to be lonely…'_ Sakura thought as she wiped away the single tear.

Sakura looked over at her clock again- 7:10am

'_I'll think about it when I am walking to the meeting place'_

And with that thought she got out of bed, showered and got ready to leave to meet her team for the missions for that day.

* * *

They were suppose to meet at 8:00 but Sakura left her house at 7:45 and got there early. Kakashi-sensei will probably be 3 hours late and Naruto might come an hour before that. Sasuke probably woke up even earlier to train in the forest so Sakura just sat there alone at their meeting place 

'_Hmm…should I even bother asking Sasuke-kun to be my valentine?'_

Sakura thought hard about this. In the end she just thought 'No'.

'_Sasuke will probably think that I am just a burden to him and hate me even more… he's too focused on being an 'avenger' and will probably hate me even more for asking…No, I won't bother asking him…it'll only make things worse.'_

Sakura was sitting at their meeting place on the bridge. She had her knees bent and she was hugging them as she thought about Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was walking to their meeting place after a few hours of training in the morning. While thinking of a new jutsu he was practicing a new thought came into mind. 

'_Today is February 13th…hmmm…_..._Oh No…Tomorrow is Valentines Day!' _

Sasuke hits his forehead with his hand

'_Oh no, its been a year already?' _he asked himself

'_I'm gonna have to find a place to hide for the day, coz refusing them just won't work!'_

While thinking about it, Sakura came into view.

'_Well I guess that Sakura will ask me as well, so, its better to get it over and done with'_

But this was not how he felt. Deep down he wanted to accept Sakura's invitation and spend the whole day with her. When he is with her, her presence doesn't seem annoying but rather welcoming. When he is with her, he actually forgets his goal in life and enjoys her presence, though he never showed and was planning to keep it that way too.

* * *

Sakura heard footsteps and breaks away from her thoughts to see who was coming. Sakura sees Sasuke and stood up to greet him. 

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells while waving and smiling sweetly at him

"Ohayo." He replies in a monotone, still walking towards the bridge. When he arrived, he leaned against the bridge railing opposite to Sakura and closed his eyes.

'_She's going to ask me...'_ he thought.

Sakura shifted a bit, now looking at the ground in front of her.  
"Umm…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in her soft voice, which made his heart leap a bit.

'_See? So predictable'_ Saskue thought.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied in his usual cold voice.

"Umm…have you seen Lee-san?"

"No" Sasuke replied a little too quickly.

There was a silent pause.

'_Why isn't she asking me about tomorrow? Why isn't she asking me to be her Valentine like I predicted?… Why do I Care?_

Sasuke broke the silence with his monotone voice.

"Why?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"Oh…umm…well…" Sakura's cheeks reddened a bit. This annoyed Sasuke some how.

Sakura was still looking at the ground but then lifted her gaze to see Sasuke. He was staring straight at her, waiting for the answer. When Sakura met his gaze she quickly looked back at the ground trying to hide her red face. She shifted uncomfortably a bit before replying.

"I…just…wanted to ask him…to be my… Valentine for tomorrow…" Sakura said shyly looking away from him and blushing even more.

Sasuke was lost for words by what she had just said so he replied with an "Aa."

Sasuke felt a weird feeling surge over him, a feeling he had never felt before. He suddenly got the urge to challenge and defeat Rock Lee but for what reason, he just couldn't think of.

'_What! She's going to ask thick brows to be her valentine instead of me? Knowing his love for her he'd probably be jumping with joy. Why isn't she asking ME?'_

Sasuke Shifted slightly, uncomfortably, and he closed his eyes again.

'_Why do I feel this way? What is this Feeling?'

* * *

_

_**Back to Sakura…**_

'_Hmm, since I know that Sasuke-kun will reject me, like usual, I might as well ask Lee-san… I know that he won't let me down.' _Sakura was back in deep thought and a small smile tugged at the side of her lips when she knew that Rock Lee wouldn't let her down. Then the thought of Sasuke being lonely on Valentines Day hit her. She felt really guilty now. Her heart seemed to ache at the thought.

' _Aww… I was so busy thinking about MY valentine when Sasuke –kun will be all by himself. Hmm…maybe I should reconsider…no… I can't think of a way to change what I've just said…I'll just leave it at that then, I won't ask Lee-san… if Sasuke-kun is going to be lonely…then I'll be too…after all…its only for one day right?'_

While Sakura had been thinking, Sasuke had opened his eyes and without realizing, was staring unconsciously at Sakura. He had seen the small smile tugging on the side of her beautiful, plump lips and felt anger surge through his body again.

'_What is this feeling? Is it…jealousy? No, Why would I be jealous of fuzzy eyebrows? It's not like I like her or anything—'_

Then at that moment it hit him like a hard rock. HE liked Sakura…No…He LOVES her. This realization came unexpected and Sasuke didn't want Sakura to be Lee's Valentine. He wanted her to be HIS…

'_What am I going to do?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** How was that? Please Review...this is only the first chapter...i am still writing the story...your opinion would be Really Appreciated! and Happy Valentines Day!

xoxox

Watashi Ai-shi-mas Uchiha Sasuke! XP


	2. Will you be my Valentine?

**Hi again!**

Thanx to all my reviewers! Your opinion really helped me improve my story. THANX!xoxox i actually wrote half of this chapter during school i didn't get a chance to read the reviews before i wrote this chapter. so...i'm sorri... ;; anywaiz, please ignore my tenses...i tried my best to keep it in past tense/present...i dunno which one XP

Heaps of reviewer asked me to continue the story and i will! i'm also working on a new one atm as well...> but i should finish this on first ay? XP

well, i did kinda rush the bit where Sasuke realises that Sakura means more to him than a team mate so i agree iwth you on that one lonesakura. and umm...i did try to put some humour in it...using kakashi XD so yeah...

**anywaiz...Enjoy reading peepz!**

**

* * *

**

**Will you be my Valentine?**

Both Sakura and Sasuke were in deep thought when a loud and familiar voice broke them out of it.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards where Sakura and Sasuke was, the bridge.

Naruto stopped in front of Sakura and said in a not-too-soft and not-too-loud voice.

"Sakura-chan, umm…" he blushed and looked to the side.

"Nani Naruto?" (What Naruto?) Sakura replied in an annoyed attitude.

"Umm…Sakura-chan? W-Will…you be my…Valentine?" Naruto grinned like a fox with his eyes narrowed to lines.

"No Naruto!" Sakura seemed pissed by this and at the same time felt sorry for rejecting him.

Naruto's shoulders slumped a bit and his grin started to droop.

"Gomen Naruto" Sakura said out of pity in a soft voice.

"Nah! I was only joking!" Naruto smiled widely again and placed his hands behind his head. Naruto tried to hide his aching heart through his wide grin. Even though she has rejected him many times before, he never seemed to get used to it. Naruto quickly tried to convince Sakura that it was only a joke.

"Really! I am! I already have a Valentine!"

"Really Naruto? Who?"

"Ah…Umm…My Valentine is…"

Naruto quickly looked around and it just happens that Hinata walked by.(XP)

"HINATA!" and with that Naruto started to run towards her.

Hinata heard her name so she stopped. She had recognized the voice.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said in her very soft voice as she turned around to see Naruto running towards her. She blushed Furiously.

* * *

Kiba had been longingly to ask Hinata to be his Valentine for a while. So Kiba was walking towards Hinata when he heard Naruto's yell and saw the blonde boy running towards her. 

'_That baka is gonna ask Hinata to be his Valentine! I'd better not lose to him!_ Kiba thought to himself as he broke into a run.

"HINATA!"

They both called out at the same time.

Hinata heard Kiba's yell this time and turned around the other way to see Kiba running towards her as well. Hinata blushed even more and just stood there not knowing what to do. She started to play with her fingers nervously.

Both Naruto and Kiba reached her at the same time but they just stood there panting. Kiba decided to wait until he had caught his breath before he'd ask her to be his Valentine. Naruto wasn't so stupid. He didn't want to lose to Kiba so he asked in between his panting.

"Hin-na-ta, Will-you-be-my- Va-Len-Tine?"

Kiba cursed himself silently, regretting his decision before.

Hinata was surprised by the question, and seeing that it was Naruto, who she secretly liked, was the one who asked her, she blushed even more, if it was possible.

"Please!" Naruto begged as he clapped his hands together and lowered his head.

It took a while for Hinata take in what was happening.

'_Is this a dream?'_ She thought. She pinched herself and it hurt, proving that it wasn't a dream.

Hinata looked up at Naruto to see him still in the begging position.

"Ahh…umm…Sure…Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata finally replied in her quiet voice.

She was as red as a tomato now.

"YAY!" Naruto was jumping for joy at his victory. He had completely forgotten why he had asked her in the first place.

Kiba was speechless. He just stood there, stoned. If only he was one step ahead, he would have gotten his Valentine. (The Early bird gets the worm as the saying goes)

Kiba turned around and started to walk away with a broken heart

(A/N: aww… I didn't know how else to get him out of the picture… I like naruhina better...sorrykibahina fans!)

* * *

Sakura had watched the whole thing and so did Sasuke. They both let out a sigh. 

"That Baka." Sakura said, "And to think I was feeling sorry for him for rejecting his Valentine invite."

"Hn" was all Sasuke could say. Sasuke was touched by Sakura's pity for the blonde hair boy. He still doesn't know what he was going to do about Sakura and Valentines Day.

_'Sakura is going to ask Fuzzy Eyebrows instead of me? Should I just ignore it? No… realizing my feelings for her, I can't just ignore it any more…it hurts me too much. Me, Uchiha Sasuke, after all these years of being heartless and cold, has finally fallen in love? And just before Valentines Day too? What am I going to do now?'_

Sasuke was having a mind battle with his conscious about this situation. Time seems to fly when you're thinking a lot…

* * *

About 2 hours Later, Kakashi FINALLY arrived in a puff of smoke. The three teammates were back together and were waiting at the bridge when he appeared. 

"Hello team 7, Ohayo-" Kakashi said as he held up a palm.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him, as usual.

"What your excuse this time Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was on my way when I saw a cute little girl who was lost. So I helped her find her family and then—"

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled back at the same time.

Sasuke was just leaning there against the bridge railing still lost in his thoughts. He woke from them just in time to hear Kakashi announcing today's mission.

"So whats out our mission for today Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in her normal tone of voice now.

"Well ", Kakashi replied," Today you guys haven't been set to a mission by the Hokage. Instead, you'll be doing a mission I have setted up for you lot." Kakashi smiled, or that was what it seemed like since they couldn't see past his mask.

"NANI?" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you guys have to doa mission for me instead. Isn't that great?"

Sakura and Naruto pouted and Sasuke stared at Kakashi with his usual emotionless face.

"First, you have to do my laundry, then clean my house from top to bottom, pull out weeds in my garden and finally- my shopping. That would be enough for you guys right? After that, you get the rest of the day off! Aren't I a very nice, kind and considering sensei?"

All three teammates had the classical sweat drop. XP

With that Kakashi grinned and told them to follow him to his house coz they have never been there before. Kakashi's house was at the other end of the village. It took them 30 minutes walk before they finally arrived.

* * *

How was that chapter? please review! i know its a weird place to stop... i need some ideas as to what should happen while there are completing their 'mission'. 

I 'll try to update as soon as i can... i know that i won't be able to in these next few day, maybe this weekend? i dunno...

i was gonna make this a one-shot for Valentines Day...but i guess it's gone a bit too long for that...XP

Thanx to my reviewers again!

Next chapter... Chapter 3- Kakashi'sPlan -.-

Lovin Sasuke Uchiha! SasuSaku 4eva!


	3. Kakashi's Plan

**Hi again!**

i dun think that i'll be able to update anytime soon...i'll see... thanx to all my reviewers! and i fixed up chapter 1 and aww...man..so many mistakes! XP anywaiz...hope you like this chapter...enjoy reading!

**

* * *

**

**Valentines Day- Chapter 3: Kakashi's Plan**

The Long walk to Kakashi's house was very uneventful. Only the sound of sandals scrapping the concrete path could be heard.

Sakura was walking next to Sasuke and Naruto was walking next to Kakashi with his hands behind his head. Sakura occasionally turned her head slightly to glance over at Sasuke.

Sasuke was still thinking about Valentines Day but he did notice Sakura's peeks.

He Just ignored them.

Sakura looked once more and saw Sasuke looking back at her. His eyes seemed to show the confusion and worry in his mind.

Sakura quickly looked away and blushed a bit. She was confused by what she had seen in Sasuke's eyes and just stared unconsciously at the ground.

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets as usual but they were clenched into fists and he felt his palms getting sweaty.

'Why was she looking at me? And, Why was I looking at her? She looks so cute when she blushes…What am I going to do about Valentines Day? How am I going to tell her my love? This is so frustrating! …

Sasuke frowned in annoyance.

* * *

Kakashi was walking in front of the two, reading his favourite book- 'Come, Come Paradise' Kakashi had noticed Sasuke's troubled mind, well, more troubling than usual. So he decided to start conversation. 

"So…What have you guys got planned for Valentines Day?" Kakashi asked with his eye still on the book.

No one responded. Everyone was shocked by the question and all decided to not answer.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Naruto? What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Umm…" The blonde haired boy tried to find the right answer. " I'm gonna hang around with Hinata…since she's my Valentine…" Naruto blushed red and stared at the moving ground.

"Hmm…" Kakashi replied, sounding very amused, "Wow… Naruto's got a Valentine… Never thought that I'd see that happen."

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Naruto yelled back shaking a fist threateningly.

Kakashi laughed to himself and smiled.

"Stop making so much noise Naruto!" Sakura snapped back at Naruto.

"Well Sakura? What about you?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura answered back in confusion, or trying to buy some time to think of a good answer.

"What are you going to do for Valentines Day?" Kakashi asked again.

"Umm…well…I…" Sakura blushed and stared at the ground, searching for the words.

Sasuke was listening very carefully as to what Sakura had to say. Kakashi noticed this of course. And laughed to himself silently once more. _'So that's what's going on between these two'_ Kakashi thought._ 'Well, guess I'll just have to be their cupid' _Kakashi mentally thought up of a plan to put Sasuke and Sakura together. Make them confess their love for each other… mostly focused on Sasuke…and to do it on Valentines Day! How perfect…Kakashi grinned evilly, though neither Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura could seebecauseof his mask.

"Well, Sakura?" Kakashi asked again.

"Umm… I might be spending the day learning a new jutsu or something…" Sakura finally said. Though it was a lie, Sakura wasn't really going to do anythingfor Valentines Day. She felt guilty for not bothering to ask Sasuke to be her Valentine but he was going to reject her anyways right? She didn't want to ask Lee-san now, even though she had told Sasuke that she was going to, and now, she just didn't know what to do.

'_Is it too late to ask Sasuke-kun? He'd probably think that I was lying before just to make him jealous or something… aww…now he must hate me even more for lying to him…Dammit Sakura! Why'd you go do that for?' _Guilt rushed over Sakura again. '_Quick! Think of a cover up!' _

"Umm…No…I'm going to just hang out with Tenten and Ino if they aren't going to do anything tomorrow…go shopping or something like that…yeah." With that lie, Sakura turned and smiled innocently at her sensei.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura. Shocked by the different words she had said now to the ones she had said to him this morning.

_'WHAT! Are these just lies to cover up her day tomorrow with fuzzy eyebrows? Is she lying? If she isn't, that means that I still have a chance! But, what if it's not a lie? What if she is going to ask thick brows to be her Valentine? I'll have to think of some way to tell her how I feel and FAST! But how am I going to do that? How do you tell someone that you have feelings for them? How do you tell someone that you LOVE them? How? How? How!'

* * *

_

"Oh?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't you have a Valentine?"

"Umm…" Sakura sounded sad, "No…"

"Hmm…that's weird. I thought that a girl so kind and sweet like you would have gotten a Valentine by now." Kakashi said as he looked over at Sasuke.

Sakura blushed at these words.

"Arigato Sensei…" Sakura replied in an almost a whisper.

Sasuke caught his gaze and was very annoyed by it.

"How about you Sasuke? You should've gotten a Valentine by now, with your fan club following you around and all."

Sasuke gave his sensei death glares. Mentally stabbing 1000 kunais into him.

"No." Sasuke said in his cold voice. " I'm an Avenger. I don't have time for these silly holidays."

Sakura's heart seemed to have broken in half. _'I knew that he was going to say something like that, but why does it hurt so much? Maybe because I actually felt sorry for not asking him to be my Valentine. Well, I guess that proves it then. If I had asked him, I was SURE to get rejected. Valentines Day must be just another silly holiday to him.'_

Sakura's head drooped even more so that now her bangs were covering either side of her face and you could not see her tear filled eyes.

Sasuke did notice Sakura's tears and his heart felt like it had been ripped in half. Maybe his words about the holiday affected her more than he had imagined. Perhaps this holiday meant a lot to her. Sasuke decided that he should tell her how he felt and fast. He didn't want to see her eyes filled with tears of sorrow again. _' I should tell her soon. I'll do that tomorrow, On Valentines Day… But is that enough? hmm... Maybe a gift as well… yes…that's what I should do… I only wish that she doesn't get a Valentine until then…'

* * *

_

Kakashi was still reading his book but he had noticed Sasuke and Sakura's reactions.

'_It is time to put my plan into action.' _Kakashi re thought of the plan once more to make sure it was ok.

"Well, since Sasuke and Sakura isn't doing anything tomorrow, perhaps you guys should spend the day with me? Your kind and thoughtful sensei."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at their sensei with confused expressions.

"You guys can spend Valentines Day with me! Isn't that great?"

"Ne Sensei? What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we were going to go to the hot springs in the morning, then a nice walk through Old Cherry Blossom Park and into town before settling down to a nice candle light dinner at Kimono's Café de la Paris!"

"Ne? It sounds more like a date" Sakura replied in confusion to this.

"Well, it's a threesome! Just you and Sasuke and me. It'll be fun! And what a better way to spend Valentines Day?"

Sakura heard the words '_you and Sasuke' _as they repeated over and over in her head. Sakura began to blush again. If it weren't for the word '_me'_ referring to Kakashi, it would've just been them two together on Valentines Day. _'Sasuke-kun won't be lonely tomorrow then! And I get to spend the day with him! Hehe…'_

Sakura was jumping for joy inside and she was giggling to herself at the thought of spending the day with Sasuke. _' Stupid Kakashi sensei! He has to come along too…Shannaro! But it was his idea to begin with so I guess he had to…'_

"Well? What do you say? Are you gonna come tomorrow?"

"Hai!" Sakura answered back with glee

Sasuke remained silent. He was still trying to absorb the idea of spending Valentines Day with Sakura and Kakashi.

'_Should I go? Though I would get to spend the day with Sakura… dammit! Why does Kakashi have to come along? I guess it is his idea after all…so he has to come…well…its only for one day…and then after dinner he'll probably tell me to walk Sakura home and I'll tell her then how I feel about her…yeah…ok…I guess its not that bad to go…'_

"Sasuke? What do you say? Are you coming?" Kakashi asked again.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, trying to keep his monotone voice.

* * *

Naruto was too busy thinking of the day he was going to spend with Hinata to notice anything that was being said. 

After 10 more minutes of walking, they finally arrived at Kakashi's house.

"Here it is! My home! Sweet Home!" Kakashi said as he walked through the gates.

Kakashi's house was a two-story house with a green roof. I wasn't too big; after all, Kakashi lives alone.

"Lets get to work!" Kakashi said. Naruto was tired already from walking. "And…if you get it done within the next three hours…I'll treat you all to ramen!"

"YAY! Ramen!" Naruto Cheered as he jumped with glee, "You'd better get your purse ready Kakashi, coz I'm gonna be finished in no time!" And with that Naruto ran through Kakashi's front door and into the house. Followed by Sakura then Sasuke.

* * *

_Tbc..._

There you go! Chapter 3! Kakashi's plan...lol...

Please review! and i dunno if i'll be able to update anytime soon...anywaiz...

Next chapter...hmm..haven't thought of a title yet XPStill writing...need to think of some ideas as to what to happen. Here's a **hint on my next chapter...or the developing story:** Something about the threesome date...and...Kakashi just couldn't...

i'll leave it at that...i'll try to update soon! Please review!

SasuSaku 4 eva! and i also like the couplings of naruhina, NejiTenten and ShikaIno...hehe XP

Might try to put them in my story some how...anywaiz...

Laterz!

xoxox


	4. Kakashi's Chores

**Thanx to all my reviewers! Here's the next chapter...**

Omg, its like, chapter 4 and i still haven't got round to the actual Valentines Day ...XP

happy reading pplz!**

* * *

**

**Valentines Day- Chapter 4**

**Kakashi's chores…**

Kakashi assigned each of them to each individual task. Naruto had to pull out weeds, Sasuke had to do the laundry while Sakura went to do the shopping. Half an hour later, they had finished their assigned task and began to clean the house from top to bottom.

Sakura dusted while Naruto and Sasuke wiped the floors.

Sasuke was half concentrating on the task while Naruto on the other hand was looking forward to his ramen treat.

Naruto was wiping the kitchen floor when Sasuke dashed past him and into the dining room.

Naruto growled.

'_That Sasuke-bastard! I'm not going to lose to him!' _he thought as his eyes flared up into flames. Then he had an idea. (A light bulb popped above his head XP)

"Oi! Sasuke-Bastard!" Naruto yelled out to Sasuke.

Sasuke was half concentrating on his task while the other half was pondering about what was going to happen tomorrow. When he heard Naruto's call, he came back into reality.

"What now Dobe?" he replied in his monotone though a bit annoyed about Naruto breaking his train of thoughts.

"DON'T CALL ME A DOBE!" Naruto yelled back angrily.

"Then don't call me a bastard!"

"Grr…anyways, back to my question, wanna race?" Naruto asked in a persuasive tone as he grinned in his usual sheepish grin.

"What kinda race?" Sasuke replied as he thought: _'Good, this will help me stop thinking about tomorrow'_

"A race to see who finishes cleaning the floors first and then helps Sakura to do the dusting."

"Your on! But you might as well give up now dobe, coz you're gonna lose."

Naruto's eyes emitted into flames again.

"I won't lose to a bastard like you!"

"Right back at ya"

"Fine! I'll take the kitchen and you do the dining room. Then we go down the hallway to the living room where Sakura is. Whoever gets there first is the winner.

"Whatever"

"Okay! Ready! Set! GO!"

Naruto rushed up and down the kitchen floors while Sasuke was doing the same in the dining room. Both finished their areas and were speeding up the hallway to the living room. They were running at the same pace. Getting closer to the doorway. Almost there…

* * *

Sakura had finished dusting the living room and was making her way towards the hallway.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were still running at top speed. A figure suddenly emerged in front of the doorway…

* * *

Sakura reached the doorway and saw two figures running towards her. Her eyes widened in shock and she screamed. "ARGH!"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto saw who it was and they both attempted to stop but their speed was too fast. They heard Sakura's scream and…

* * *

**CRASH!**

The three genins were stuck between the doorway and were in a pile. With Sakura at the bottom, Sasuke on top of her (A/N: sorry if that sounds a bit wrong… dun get the wrong idea! XD) and then Naruto on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke was the first to speak apparently

"Arh! Get offa me you DOBE!"

Naruto jumped up and yelled back at Sasuke. "DON'T CALL ME DOBE!"

Sasuke got up and held out a hand to Sakura. Sakura was laying flat on the floor. She saw Sasuke offer his hand to help her up. Sakura's cheeks reddened as she took the hand and pulled herself up. Sasuke was still holding onto Sakura's hand and Sakura was doing the same. They stood there staring into one another's eyes. He looked into her emerald orbs as she gazed into his coal black ones. Hand in hand. (A/N: Aww…X3)

Sakura was the first to speak.

"Umm…You can let go of my hand now…" She blushed even more as she saw Sasuke's shocked expression of still holding onto her hand.

"Yeah…umm…sorry…" Sasuke replied as he released her soft hand from his.

Sakura looked away and touched gently the hand that was in Sasuke's a moment ago with her other one. Her cheeks reddened even more.

Sasuke looked away as his cheeks felt warm.

_'She looks so cute when she blushes…am I blushing? Why didn't I let go when she was on her feet?… Her hand was so soft and smooth…and warm too...'_

Naruto saw what had just happened and his jaw dropped. There he stood staring at Sasuke and Sakura, who were both blushing. He looked from one to the other and back again.

'_I know that Sakura likes Sasuke-bastard…but he likes her back? What happened to his 'avenger' thing?'_

Naruto began to ponder in his thought when Sasuke noticed Naruto staring at him and Sakura.

_'Oh no! That dobe just saw what had happened! The dobe must know that I like Sakura! Quick! Think of something to say!'_

"What are you staring at Dobe?"

Sasuke's voice woke Naruto from his train of thought. A smile crept across the fox-boy's face as he looked up at Sasuke.

_'Dammit! I was right! He's going to tell Sakura… no…I wanna tell her myself! I'll have to reason with the baka…'_

Before Naruto could say anything Sasuke had dragged Naruto away from Sakura and into the room so that they were out of earshot.

"HEY! What are you doing Sasuke-Bastard!"

"What do you know Naruto?" Sasuke asked quickly.

It took a few seconds before Naruto figured out what Sasuke had meant. A smirk appeared on his lips as his thoughts came back.

"You like Sakura don't you?" Naruto asked in a cheeky tone.

"Yes, now what do I have to do to stop you telling her?"

"Hmm…well, well, well! I'd never thought that I'd see you be begging me for something."

Sasuke glared at Naruto

"Come on Sasuke! You got to tell her! You've been hurting her feelings all this time when really you had feelings for her?"

"Its not that… I only found out that I had these feelings for her today." Sasuke replied truthfully.

"Are you going to tell her? You'd better coz if you don't, I will!"

"No! Don't tell her please! I want to tell her myself… and I was planning to do that tomorrow…"

"Ahh…in that case…ok then! All I ask for in return is for you to treat me to ramen! Hehe."

"Argh…Fine! Whatever baka."

* * *

Sakura heard everything. Even though the door was closed, she wasn't so stupid as to just stand where she was and wait for them to come out. Sakura had walked up to the door of the room Sasuke and Naruto were in and pressed her ear against it. She had heard everything. 

_'Sasuke-kun likes me? That means that I still have a chance! Phew! It was a good thing that I didn't ask Lee-san to be my Valentine. Sasuke-kun is going to tell me tomorrow that he likes me! Yay!_

Sakura walked away from the door and went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Sakura giggled to herself as a smile went across her face.

_'But! I must pretend that I don't know about it now… so I'd better not act happier than I usually do. And…I'd better not giggle when I see him…he'd suspect something!'_

With that thought, Sakura tried to calm herself down before they came out. She returned to her usual innocent smile and was trying hard to force the joy inside her to stay inside her.

A few moments later, Sasuke and Naruto came out.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then looked away blushing. Naruto spoke to break the silence between the three.

"Hey? Sakura? Are u finished with the dusting?"

Sakura looked back up at Naruto and her face was back to normal again.

"Yeah. Ne, where's Kakashi- sensei?"

Naruto and Sasuke just shrugged their shoulders. They heard a snoring sound coming from Kakashi's bedroom and they went to check it out. They went into the room where the snoring noise came from. There they found Kakashi sleeping on his bed with his favourite book- Come, Come Paradise resting open on top of his face. The three genins had the classical sweat drop. They had been cleaning his house from top to bottom and all Kakashi did was read his book and had fallen asleep while doing so by the looks of it. Naruto remembered Kakashi's offer of treating them to ramen after they had finished so Naruto yelled at the top of his voice, which was pretty loud, "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi jumped in shock at the call of the blonde haired boy. He sat up on his bed and closed his book, while looking around his room and then finally at the three genins.

"Huh? You've finished already?" Kakashi asked in a sleepy tone.

"YES!" Naruto yelled back, "Now you promised to treat us to ramen!"

"Oh, did I?"

"YES! Now get up and take us to the ramen shop!"

"Fine, fine, just stop yelling."

"YAY!" Naruto cheered. And marched out of Kakashi's room.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed and followed on after.

* * *

Theres Chapter 4! How was that? Please review... Thanks! 

Next chapter: At the ramen store...XP


	5. At Ichiraku Ramen Store & The walk to Sa...

**Heya Peez!**

I am so sorry that i haven't updated forso long... its just that school and homework and assignments and stuff..-.- i'm really sorry! So here is the new chapter! i gurantee that the next chapter will be the actual VALENTINES DAY!... hehe

Anywaiz,Thank YOU toALL my reviewers... its whatencourages me to keep writing. XP

This one is partically longer than the other chapters... anywaiz...when you're done, please review! i hope that you'll like this chapter...

HAPPY READING!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: At Ichiraku Ramen Store & The walk to Sakura's house**

Team 7 arrived at the ramen store. Naruto joyfully ran in and took a seat. Kakashi and the rest followed and sat on either side of him.

"10 bowls of Miso Ramen please!" Naruto called out to the cook. "For starters."

"Coming right up!" the cook replied and busied himself with the order.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. _'I shouldn't have agreed to treat him to ramen. I'm gonna be broke after this.'_

Sakura ordered one bowl of pork ramen and so did Sasuke. Kakashi decided to not eat and he just sat there and watched as his students ate.

Not long after they began to eat, Ten-ten and Ino came into the ramen store. Sakura saw them and got off her seat to greet them.

"Hi Ten-ten! Hi Ino-pig!" Sakura said as she waved and walked towards the two.

"Hey Forehead girl" Ino replied as she waved back

"Hi Sakura!" Ten-ten said as she smiled happily.

"So… What are you guys doing tomorrow? For Valentines Day?" Sakura asked the two.

Both Ino and Ten-ten began to blush. Sakura looked from one to the other and smiled.

"Oh…I see…" She giggled. "You guys got Valentines right?"

Both girls nodded still blushing.

"Who? Who? Please tell!" Sakura asked eagerly.

Both girls said nothing, lost in thought about the day coming up.

"Ten-ten? Who's your Valentine?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

Ten-ten was broken from her daydreaming by Sakura's question.

"Umm…" Ten-ten then mumbled something that Sakura couldn't hear.

"Who?"

"…Neji…" Ten-ten finally said barely above a whisper.

Sakura gasped.

"Ohmygod! How did you do that? You are so LUCKY!"

"Well…umm…" Ten-ten replied, though still trying to find the words.

"Umm, I asked him and he just accepted…so…I'll be spending the day with him tomorrow." She blushed at the thought of it.

"Good for you! I bet that he likes you back too…hehe…you guys looks so cute together!"

Ten-ten and Sakura giggled together. Ino was being neglected so she cleared her throat with a little cough to get their attention. Sakura looked at Ino at the sound of her cough.

"So…who is your Valentine Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Well…Since that I knew that Sasuke-kun would reject me, I didn't bother to ask. So I asked Shikamaru instead. It better than nothing."

Ino's cheeks went tomato red.

"At least now I have someone to spend Valentines Day with." Ino said reassuringly.

"That's great Ino! I hope that you guys will have a great time tomorrow!"

Ino blushed and looked away.

"What about you Sakura? Who's your Valentine?" Ten-ten asked. Sakura's happy smile drooped a little.

"I-I…Umm…well…" Sakura looked at the floor.

"I-I…dun have a Valentine." Sakura said in a sad tone.

Ino and Ten-ten's blush faded and they felt guilty about telling Sakura about their Valentine dates.

"Then, what are you going to do about tomorrow?" Ino asked symphetically.

"Yeah, have you got anything planned?" Ten-ten asked.

"Um...well, Kakashi-sensei told me to meet him tomorrow and we would spend the Valentines Day with him."

Sakura looked up and smiled innocently at them. Ino could see hope in her eyes.

"We? Who is 'we'?" Ten-ten asked out of curiosity.

"Um…" Sakura blushed and looked at the floor once again.

"Sakura? Who is the other person?" Ino asked.

"…Its Sasuke-kun…" Sakura replied barely above a whisper.

Ino gasped. Ten-ten just looked at Sakura's red face.

"WHAT!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura continued to stare at the floor. Her face was getting warmer by the minute.

Ino was shocked by this. Sakura was going to spend Valentines Day with Sasuke Uchiha, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. Ino remained speechless.

Ten-ten out of nowhere burst out a cheerful cry. She smiled at Sakura and began giggling.

"Sakura is going to spend Valentines Day with Sasuke Uchiha! I'm so happy for you! Its what you've always wanted right? She giggled again as she stood in front of the blushing girl.

Sakura looked up at the cheerful and smiling Ten-ten and she smiled happily.

"Yes, but its not just me and him remember? Kakashi-sensei has to come along. It was his idea to begin with after all."

"Yes…I suppose…but still!" Ten-ten grinned at Sakura and she grinned back.

Ino was really pissed

"Hmph!"

And with that she stormed out of the store with her head held up high.

Ten-ten and Sakura looked at the back of Ino as she walked down the road. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged, then giggled together.

* * *

It was dark now. The sun had set and the stars began to appear in the sky.

"Hey, it's getting late. I'd better get home and get some rest. I don't wanna sleep in on Valentines Day!" She said to Sakura as she smiled and looked up towards the sky.

"Especially if I'm spending it with Neji…" With that thought ten-ten blushed a bit and looked back at her friend.

"Yeah, I might see you around tomorrow. Okay then. Good night Ten-ten!" Sakura replied as she gave Ten-ten a hug.

"Bye!" And with that Ten-ten leapt and vanished into the night.

* * *

Sakura looked at the sky before walking back to the table where her group was. She finished the rest of her pork ramen and Naruto was on his 17th bowl. Sasuke finished his long ago and just sat there quietly and waited. Kakashi had taken out his favourite book and was reading. Ten minutes later, after another bowl, Naruto was finally full and Kakashi went to pay the bill.

"How much?" Kakashi asked Ayame, the ramen girl, but was unwilling to hear the answer.

Ayame smiled and walked to the cash register.

"Let's see, 20 bowls of ramen times 980 yens… it comes to 19 600 yens altogether thanks." She smiled as she held out a hand to Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh before emptying out his wallet. He had just enough and now his wallet was empty. _'I knew this would happen. Why did I agree to treat him to ramen? Now I'm broke! Wah!'_

Ayame too the money and clicked on the cash register.

"Thank You! Please Come again!"

Kakashi turned around and walked out of the store, followed by Sakura, Sasuke and then Naruto. Once they were out, Kakashi looked up at the starry sky. The said-

"Sasuke, take Sakura home. Its dark, no excuses."

'_Hehe… Sakura would thank me for this later' _Kakashi thought. And then he said-

"I'll see you guys at the bridge tomorrow! Remember; bring your gear to go to the hot springs and a change of clothes for the dinner in the evening. Okay? Okay. Meet me at 9.00am sharp! Don't be late."

"Its you that's going to be late Kakashi-sensei" Sakura snapped back.

Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Anyways, Don't forget! Especially you Sasuke." Kakashi said as he looked towards the boy.

Sasuke looked away. "Hn. Whatever"

With that, Sakura and Sasuke walked off to Sakura's house. Naruto went home as well as Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

It was just Sakura and Sasuke now, walking silently towards home. Only the sound of sandals scrapping against the concrete pavement could be heard. It was a chilly night, but the stars twinkled and gleamed like diamonds.

Sakura stole occasional glances at Sasuke and her cheeks were slightly red but luckily it was dark so Sasuke couldn't see tem. Sasuke did notice Sakura's occasional glances and he did the same as well but she didn't notice. It was kind of a long walk to Sakura's house but she didn't mind and neither did he since they were both comfortable in each other's presence.

Sakura shivered when there was a cold icy breeze. Sasuke noticed this and thought-

_'She's cold. What do I do?… What am I suppose to do?…Do I offer her my shirt?…'_

Sasuke decided upon it and took off his shirt silently. He held it out towards her.

Sakura and Sasuke had stopped walking now and Sakura watched as held out his shirt towards her. Sakura was shocked by his action. Sakura blushed a deeper red as she looked at the shirt then at his body. Sasuke had bandages wrapped around the middle of his torso and that was it.

"Here," Sasuke finally said as he held out his top towards her.

Sakura looked at the shirt, then back at Sasuke. He had looked away as he felt his cheeks go warm when he saw Sakura's emerald eyes looking at him.

"No, its okay Sasuke-kun. I'm fine." Sakura said in her sweet voice before looking at the ground in front of her. A cold breeze blew by again and Sakura shivered once more.

"Just take it. The weather doesn't bother me." Sasuke replied still holding out his top to her. His fingers were beginning to go numb since they were out of his pockets.

"O-Okay then. Arigatou Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she looked up and smiled at him before reaching out and grabbing the piece of clothing held out towards her. As she took the shirt, her fingers brushed lightly over Sasuke's. Her soft touch made Sasuke's heart skip a beat, and his cheeks got redder. Sakura put on his shirt over her dress and it was felt warm. There was a mixture of scents that reminded her Sakura of whose shirt it belonged to. And the warmness of it made her feel like he was holding her in his arms.

Sakura blushed furiously and fiddled with the edge of her dress.

_'Sasuke-kun must really like me! He offered me his shirt! He cares about me… And its so warm…'_

Sakura giggled to herself.

Sasuke had started to walk again and Sakura hurried a bit to catch up and walk beside him. The rest of the walk was only silence but they didn't mind that at all. Sasuke's arms had gone a bit numb but not too much that he couldn't handle. When they finally reached Sakura's house, the stopped at the gate. Sakura took off Sasuke's shirt and handed it back to him, smiling sweetly as she did and thanking him. Sasuke took the shirt and put it back on he felt his heart beat faster as the image of Sakura' sweet smile played back in his mind.

Sakura walked through the gates and Sasuke followed. Sakura got out her keys and opened the door. But before she entered she said to Sasuke-

"Thank you for walking me home Sasuke-kun. And than you for lending me your shirt."

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke replied.

_' Her smile is so sweet… should I ask her to be my Valentine now? It seems like a good time… no one is around… or maybe I should wait until tomorrow…will it be too much to ask?…'_

Sasuke then without thinking called out "Sakura."

Sakura turned around and as she did she her hair flung around behind her. Sasuke watched and he was suddenly speechless. The sight he had just witnessed made his heart melt. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Sakura looked at Sasuke confusingly.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura just stood there in the doorway waiting for his reply.

"I-I-…. Umm…W-Will…dun worry…I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke finally said as he turned around coz his face was starting to burn. The image of Sakura when she turned around kept playing back in his mind. And as it did, he blushed even more as his heart melted at the thought.

Sakura was still lost and confused, so she just said-

"Okay then… See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun. Good Night!" and with that she closed the door and walked up to her room.

"Good Night Sakura…" Sasuke whispered before walking off to his place, still thinking of Sakura.

* * *

**_tbc..._**

How was that? Did you like it?

Please review! your opinions really gives me encouragement to continue.

**And next chapter... Sasuke and Sakura's Valentines Day**

I'll try to update soon...so tata for now!


	6. SasuSaku Part I An 'Accident' kiss

**Hi! **

omg, i'm so sorry for not updating sooner...u kno...skool n stuff...-.- but anywaiz... its like i now update once a week or something... and i dunno how long this story will go for...

anywaiz

thank you to ALL my reviewers! some even gave me good ideas on how to develop the story so Thanx so much for that! reviews is what gives me the encouragement to update sooner...or whenever i can...XP

So...i've decided to finally write about the ACTUAL VALENTINES DAY (about time too) but tis onli in the morning...falls off chair i never knew that i'd write so long...man..and this is only my first fanfic...please just bear with me...

moonlightpath asked me if i was going to write about neji and tenten's valentines day too...and i've come to a conclusion to...i dunno yet... i mite write neji and tenten's valentines day coz i like the couple too and maybe naruto and hinata's as well... since i don't realli understand ino and shikamaru's character that well, i'm not sure if i should put in their Valentine's day...hmm...

Anywaiz...mite have a vote..but i've disturbed u enough with this LONG author's note... sorriz ppepz...so i'll say more about the vote at the end of the chappie

**Happy Reading! and please review if you can!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Sasuke and Sakura's Valentine Day- Part I**

**An 'Accident'… kiss**

Sasuke woke up as the rising sunlight shone onto his face through his window. He had dreamt of Sakura last night. He sat up on his bed as his thought ran through his head.

'_What an unusual dream… I'd usually would be dreaming of the horrible day when my clan was wiped out and there would be Itachi… laughing…'_

Sasuke clenched his fist at the thought of Itachi.

'_I'll get him one day…' _Then an image of Sakura came back into his thoughts.

'_Sakura… that was a weird dream… I dreamt that I… kissed her? It felt so… nice… I wonder what it'll feel like in real life?…argh… stop it Uchiha!… you're an avenger remember? ….but… I know that I love her now… and I did tell Naruto that I'd be…telling her how I feel… today… a Uchiha should never back down on his words…'_

Sasuke then remembered what had happened last night. When he called out to her and she turned around with her hair flinging behind her. He felt his cheeks go warm._ 'She looked so… beautiful…' _He lied back down with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of Sakura ran through his mind once again as he saw an image of her smiling in his head. Sasuke chuckled to himself. He glanced at his clock on his bedside table- 6:45. He decided to get up and go do some early training. He took a shower and packed his bag for the day as 'requested' by Kakashi- Clothes for dinner in the evening and a towel and swimmers for the hot springs. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the hall way and into the kitchen, where he grabbed some toast from the toaster and he had placed in earlier. He ate his 'quick breakfast' as he walked out the door. He locked it behind him and headed towards the gate.

As he did he glanced over at his mailbox and sighed at what he saw. It was the same every year. His mailbox was full of pink and red Valentines Day cards from his 'fan club'. It was packed full and there were even boxes of chocolates. He walked straight past and out his front gate. He stopped for a while and decided to walk the long way to his training area. As he did he walked past the 'Old Cherry Blossom Park'. It was called that because it contained the oldest cherry blossom tree in all of Konoha. Every time it blooms, it's blossoms were the most beautiful of all compared to the other cherry blossom trees around it. As he was walking, one particular blossom flew in the wind and landed in the pathway in front of him.

Sasuke stopped and picked it up. He gazed at its pink petals and its soft texture. So beautiful yet so fragile. It reminded him of how fragile Sakura's heart was. A pain of Guilt hit him hard in the stomach. All these years he had said those cold words to her. How they shattered her heart so many times and yet she still had faith in him and kept going back.

'_Sakura…'_ Sasuke thought as he let the wind blow the cherry blossom in his hand away in the direction of where Sakura's house was.

* * *

**BEEEEEP! BEEEEP!**

The alarm of Sakura rang. She didn't want to wake up. She had dreamt of Sasuke last night and did not want to wake from it. It wasn't unusual for her to dream of him. She did dream of him almost every night but last night's dream was the best one of them all. Last night… was when Sasuke had finally opened up a bit and shown his care for her.

**BEEEEEP! BEEEEP!**

The alarm continued to ring. Sakura stretched out her hand blindly and tried to hit the snooze button.

'_No, No, Not now…not at the best part!'_

She didn't succeed and instead had knocked the clock onto the floor. It continued to ring, even louder as it seems.

She finally sat up and looked around for the ringing machine. "Aha." She reached down and hit the off button. She glared at the pink heart-shaped alarm.

"Why do you always have to ring at the best part!" She yelled at it. Sakura placed the alarm back on her bedside table and pulled the covers back on her. She shut her eyes tight and tried to recall the moment of her dream before her alarm rang.

* * *

_**Sakura's Dream**_

_Sakura and Sasuke were walking down the pathway through Old Cherry Blossom Park. It was spring and the trees were full of beautiful pink cherry blossoms. They were holding hands as they walked. Sasuke's left in Sakura's right. Sasuke stopped abruptly and looked over at Sakura. She smiled back at him. Sasuke smiled back and led her to the Old Cherry Blossom Tree. There, he plucked a flower from one of it's lower branches. He turned around and smiled sweetly at her before carefully placing the flower above her left ear in her hair. Sakura was blushing the whole time and their hands were still linked._

_Sakura's face was burning up now. She was as red as a tomato. Sakura looked at the floor in front of her where Sasuke was standing on._

"_Sakura." Sasuke whispered._

_She looked up and his dark onyx eyes met her light green ones. Sakura could see love in his eyes. He leaned in slowly. Sakura could begin to feel his warm breath as inched in closer…and closer…Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath on her lips. He leaned in closer once more and Sakura prepared herself for what she was about to receive and –_

**BEEEEP!BEEEP!**

Her alarm rang.

_**End Dream

* * *

**_

Sakura scowled. _'Damn that stupid alarm clock! Always waking me up at the best parts! Shannaro!'_

"Sakura? Sakura? Your alarm rang already so wake up! Sakura!" Sakura's mum called through her bedroom door.

Sakura groaned.

"Oh so you're awake? Don't you have to meet some one today? It is Valentines Day after all…"

"Huh?… Oh yeah! It's Valentines Day! Oops! I almost forgot." She chuckled to herself.

"I baked some cookies so you can take some with you when you go to meet whoever you're meeting today." She opened the door and looked at Sakura curled up in her bed sheets. "I have to go to work now. I wrapped up up the cookies and they are on the dining table. I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, sure mum. Thanks!" Her mother closed the door and went to work.

Sakura finally sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her clock- 7:45. Sakura got out of bed and picked out an outfit from her closet for tonight's dinner. She thought as she searched through her closet _' I want something that will make Sasuke-kun notice me… something pretty but not over the top…hmm…"_

She pulled out a few dresses and held them up on her as she looked in the mirror.

"Too short. Too big. Too revealing. Too sparkly. Too casual. Not casual enough. Not pretty enough. Too UGLY. Don't like the colour. Too long. Not sparkly enough. AHA!"

She pulled out a white dress and held it up over as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a white dress with pink cherry blossom pattern scattered all over it. It had white shoelace straps and cut off just above her chest and a little pink bow in the middle to finish it off. The dress finished off just above her knees and was made from light material. Sakura grabbed one side of the dress and the other hand pressed the dress to her chest as she spun around in front of the mirror. She giggled to herself and grabbed something else to go to the hot springs. She went back tot eh closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black top, then went to take a shower.

She came out in her casual outfit and looked in the mirror of her dressing table. She blew dry her hair and tied it back in a high pony tail. She left a few strands to frame her face at the front.

'_I dun think that I should wear make-up for now. I'll put some on after the hot springs before the dinner.' _She carefully folded her dress neatly and carefully placed it into her bag along with her make up bag. She made her bed and cleaned up her room a bit. When she was satisfied, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast. As she made her way into the kitchen, she saw the box of cookies wrapped neatly in a square pink box with a red ribbon on top. She placed it into her bag also but as she did a thought hit her.

' _Oh no! it's Valentines Day and I forgot to buy a present for Sasuke-kun!' _

She hit herself on the forehead

' _What do I do? What can I give him? Aww…I can be so forgetful sometimes. I guess that these cookies will have to do.' _She sighed_. ' It's better than nothing.' _

Sakura finished her breakfast and headed out the door. She locked it behind her and slung her bag over her shoulder and was off.

* * *

As she walked down the road to the bridge, memories of last night flooded back into her head. Sakura's cheeks reddened and she hugged herself to bring back the memory of Sasuke's shirt on her. The warmth and comfort it brought. 

Sakura walked past Old Cherry Blossom park and she remembered her dream last night. She giggled to herself.

_' I wonder if it will come true?…I doubt it…He would never be so sweet… no matter how much I didn't want to admit that… but considering what happened yesterday…it might be a possibility…'_

Sakura smiled at the thought. She was almost at the bridge. No one was there when she arrived. Figuring that Sasuke probably got up earlier to go train or something, she sat down under a nearby tree. She pondered for a while before finally deciding to quickly make a Valentines Day card for Sasuke. All she had were eyeliner pens and some paper she found in her bag.

'_This is hopeless. The Cookies will have to do.'_

She looked around and sat quietly listening to the sound of birds singing in the early morning. Soon, she slowly dozed off into a dreamless sleep within the peaceful environment.

* * *

**SMASH!**

Another tree clashed to the hard forest floor. Sasuke stood there panting. He had been training all morning but he did it all half mindedly. Half his mind was focused on his training and the other half was thinking of Sakura, and the incident of the dream last night.

' _Why can't I just get her out of my head!' _he yelled to himself and threw another punch to a new tree trunk. _' Because you LOVE her…' _said a voice at the back of his head, emphasizing the word 'Love'. He stood there frozen. The same thing had happened the day before. He now knew what all these feelings had meant. The jealousy, the worry, and his heart melting at her beauty. He decided to take a break from his training. He walked over to his bag and grabbed out a drink bottle from his bag. He sat down and drank as he relaxed his body against a tree. The sun had fully risen in the sky now. He checked his watch- 8:30.

'_We were suppose to meet Kakashi at 9. I'd better head over. I bet that Sakura's there already.' _Picking up his bag, he began walking out of the forest and towards the bridge. While he was walking there he saw a figure sleeping under a nearby tree but did not recognize it. He decided to conceal his presence as he approached the figure. Jumping silently from tree to tree, he finally reached the tree the sleeping figure was leaning on. Lowly and as quietly as he could, he climbed down the branches. As he got closer, her pink hair came into view and he instantly knew who it was. He jumped and landed on the floor a few metres away from her. A smirk appeared on his face as eh saw that she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Her lips were lightly apart and her head tilted slightly to one side. Her chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm.

Sasuke found himself staring and taking in her features. From her bangs slightly covering her right eye to the soft lips that were parted slightly. He felt the urge to kiss her, to hold her in his arms until she woke up. Without thinking he approached the sleeping figure and lowered his head until it was just hovering above her face. He wanted to capture those plump lips but thought otherwise. Suddenly he stumbled a bit on a rock he had stepped on earlier and his head leaned forward causing his lips to collide with hers. His lips met her soft ones. He broke off quickly and fell backwards onto the floor. He sat there staring with eyes wide, still trying to take in what had just happened. Still staring at her sleeping face, he silently prayed that she would not wake up because of it.

Sakura was in a deep, dreamless sleep. She had felt something soft pressing against her lips but the feeling left before she could enjoy it.

Sasuke was still staring at Sakura, expecting a reaction of some sort from her. Sakura's eyes twitched a bit and she frowned slightly before relaxing again back to her slumber.

Sasuke let out a silent sigh of relief.

_'Did I just kiss her?…No! It was an accident…but…what is more questioning was that…i.. liked it…Her lips were so soft…and sweet…I hope that she didn't feel it though…'_

Finally coming to his senses, knowing that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her for a while now, he got up off the floor and jumped up into a tree. There he sat on a branch and closed his eyes. The two waited silently for the arrival of Kakashi.

* * *

There you go...chapter 6... accident kiss...hehe... so...what do you think of it? Please review! anywaiz...oh yeah, like i mentioned earlier...a vote... 

**Should i put in a Neji-Tenten's Valentines Day?and a Hinata and Naruto ones too? Vote NOW! the results would be shown in the next chapter i put out. i'll wait for a week or 2 for votes amd write the story as soon as i can once the votes are in.**

Anywaiz... hope that u enjoyedthis chappie!

**until next time...laterz!**


	7. SasuSaku Part II At the Hot Springs Sas...

**Hey peepz!**

Once again, like i alwayz say,

**THANX 2 ALL MY REVIEWERS! AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE VOTED!It makes me realli HAPPY when i get reviews for moi story **

i've decied to upload the new chapter on SasuSaku's Valentines's Day anywaiz...but i'm still waiting for the votes...so far... its a yes to neji and tenten...but should i do naruto and hinata's anywaiz?...VOTE NOW!

Hehe...maybe it's time to say that Sasuke is bit out of Character in this fanfic... heaps of ppl have said that and now..its time to say so myself...XP

its just so hard to make a good fanfic without Sasuke acting not normally thanthe wayhe should be acting. sigh

**Anywaiz...Enjoy this Chapter and Please review if you can! I think that its a bit longer than the previous chappie...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: SasuSaku Part II- **

**At the Hot Springs- Sasuke's Jealousy**

Kakashi arrived finally but was earlier than usual. It was 9:30 when e arrived. He was reading his favourite book but when he didn't see any of his students he got curious. He put his book away as he looked around. He spotted Sakura's sleeping figure first and headed towards her. Looking up the tree she was leaning on, he saw Sasuke resting on a branch. They had both fallen asleep while they were waiting for their sensei.

'_Hmm…when I am early for once I find them asleep…' _An idea pooped into his head. _'Hehehe… time to start face one of my plan to put Sasuke and Sakura together.' _

Knowing that he couldn't pick up Sasuke without waking him, he picked up Sakura instead and silently jumped up the tree and onto the branch Sasuke was on. He carefully placed Sakura's sleeping figure on Sasuke's lap sitting her sideways and placing her head resting on a side on his chest. Very carefully he placed Sasuke's arms around Sakura's body. He prodded Sakura to wake her up and quickly concealed his presence in another branch higher up an observed from afar.

* * *

Sakura felt something poking her. She didn't want to wake up. She felt safe and warm just where she was. The she remembered that she had fallen asleep and should be sitting on the heard earth floor, why did it feel soft what she was sitting on? Sakura slowly opened her eyes. It was blurry at first but got more focused as she blinked a few times. She noticed her surroundings and realized that she was up in a tree. She noticed that her head was leaning on something soft. Slowly she tilted her head a bit and looked up. She was shocked to find out that she was looking up at Sasuke's face. He was sleeping though. Then the realization hit her. She was sitting on _'his'_ lap and was resting her head on _'his'_ chest. A blush crept up onto her face. She was too shocked to move. 

'_OMG…am I sitting on _his_ lap? Is that _his _arms wrapped around me?…' _Moving her head slightly she looked down and saw her bag at the base of the tree. Then turning her head she once again came face to face with his. Their faces were only inches apart and Sakura could feel his warm breath and his chest rising up and down against hers. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep…like there is no worry in the world or past to haunt him…' _Her cheeks reddened more as another thought came into mind. _' He must've carried me up here when he saw that I had fallen asleep… aww…that is so sweet!' _Sakura giggled quietly and snuggled up a bit to Sasuke's warm body. Not wanting to move from the position she was in. (A/N: Then again, who would? XP) Sakura smiled and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

* * *

Sasuke felt something move on his lap. He frowned in confusion and broke from his dreamless sleep. Slowly opening his eyes, he felt something warm leaning against his chest. Looking down he saw the sleeping beauty he had seen earlier that day sleeping peacefully in his arms. She had a happy smile on his face. Sasuke did not want to move from his spot nor did he want to wake her up. She seemed to fit perfectly in his arms and he liked it just the way it was. He felt Sakura move and looked down at her. She was not asleep. Sasuke figured that she must've climbed up the tree and sat herself in his arms while he was in his slumber. Knowing now that Sakura wasn't asleep he whispered her name. 

"Sakura."

Sakura heard her name and recognized it immediately. It sounded oddly familiar. _'Sakura.' _It sounded just like the way Sasuke had whispered to her in her dream last night. Her cheeks were tinted a pink colour as she looked up. His onyx orbs met her emerald ones. The two instantly felt their cheeks beginning to burn and both looked away at the same time.

Sasuke noticed his arms around her and pulled them away to let Sakura get up. Sakura felt the cool air against her skin when Sasuke had pulled away his arms from her. Sakura stood up immediately and walked along the branch. Sasuke stood up afterwards and the two remained silent for a while. No one moved. Both were thinking that the other put themselves in that position before and about what had just happened.

* * *

Kakashi, who watched the whole thing from afar, chuckled silently at the success of face one of his plan. _'Hehe, that's good, no one suspected a thing…I'd better leave before they find me.' _And with that thought he jumped down from the branch he was he was on silently and pinned a note with his kunai at the base of the tree trunk. The dashed off and hid himself once again.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura carefully climbed down the tree. Their cheeks were still a tint of pink though. Once their feet were on the ground, Sasuke noticed a note pinned to the trunk of the tree they were in earlier. Sasuke read it and then passed it to Sakura. This is what it said: 

_Sasuke, Sakura, _

_Came early today and saw you two asleep. Didn't want to disturb you two from your 'moment' together so I'll meet up with you guys at the Hot Springs._

From your sensei- Kakashi 

"Oh. Well, should we head over then Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said after she read the note.

"Aa." Sasuke replied as he sling his bag over his shoulder. Sakura did the same and they walked side by side towards the Hot Springs. They were silent as they walked.

After a while Sakura remembered the cookies and quickly scurried through her bag for the present. Sasuke noticed this but continued to walk and ignored it. Suddenly a pink box with a red ribbon was shoved in front of him. Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the box. Then his gaze followed the arms stretched out holding the box to Sakura's face. She was smiling her sweet smile.

"Happy Valentines Day Sasuke-kun! This is for you." Sakura said cheerfully.

This stunned Sasuke. Though it wasn't unusual for Sakura to act this way, he had never thought that she would give his a Valentine's Day gift.

Sasuke took out his hands from his pockets and took the present gratefully.

"A-Arigatou Sakura. Y-You didn't have to get me anything."

"Doitashi mashte. Iyo Sasuke-kun. I wanted to." Sakura replied as her face went red. (Doitashi mashte means you're welcome and Iyo means its ok for those who didn't know what it meant.XP)

"Arigatou…" Sasuke looked at the gift in his hands and decided to open it. He untied the ribbon and as he lifted the lid a smell of freshly baked cookies wafted up his nose. He looked down at the heart shaped choc-chip cookies. They had a layer of pink icing on top in a smaller heart shape. And in the middles written in white icing were the words: ' I Love U.' Upon seeing this a smile tugged on the side of his lips. Sakura saw this and inner Sakura was jumping for joy.

'Yay! Sasuke-kun likes 'em! Hell Yeah!' 

Sasuke took one out and took a bite out of it. It was still warm and the chocolate chips melted in his mouth as he ate it. (A/N: Like the Sara-lee bake-at-home ones…mmm….XP)

"Mmmm…they are very nice Sakura." Sasuke said to show his appreciation.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun. It my mum's recipe."

Sasuke ate the rest of the cookie and offered Sakura one.

"Ah…nah, you can save them for later." Sakura replied even though she so desperately wanted one. She knew how good her mother's baking was.

Sasuke placed the cookies in his bag, right beside his gift for Sakura. He didn't want to give it to her just yet. He wanted to surprise her at the end of the day. It was either that or he just didn't know how to give it to her. They continued their way towards the Hot Springs.

* * *

Both were unaware that Kakashi had been watching them from afar. _'Hehe… it's working well. Now, time to put forward face two of my plan… Hehehe, I got this idea from a chapter in Come Come Paradise'_

With that thought he dashed off ahead to the Hot Springs before Sasuke and Sakura. He arrived and spoke with the person in charge. They agreed and closed off one of the springs so now the males and females had to share one. _'Good, good, Now I'll just get changed and meet them in the springs. This'll be interesting.' _With that he headed towards the male change rooms.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived shortly afterwards and both were surprised to find that the male hot springs were closed for cleaning. Now they had to share the girls' one. Upon hearing this, Sasuke's cheeks went red when the image of Sakura clad in only a towel came into his mind. Sakura blushed as the image of Sasuke clad in only a towel came into her mind. The two silently headed towards the change rooms and went their separate ways. Both came out at the same time and blushed and looked away from each other. They had changed into their swimmers and had a towel wrapped around where it mattered. Again the two walked side by side in silently towards the Female springs. It was still quite early in the morning and no one seemed to be present in the springs, no one that they could see though the mist. Little did they know that Kakashi sat at the other end of the springs. They removed their towel and slid into the warm water. Sakura had a brown bikini on and Sasuke wore Black and Blue board shorts. Both were blushing red but luckily thanks to the mist it wasn't that noticeable. They were silent once again. Only the sound of moving water could be heard. Sakura finally spoke to break the silence. 

"Ne Sasuke-kun, I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is…"

Sasuke stared at the spot where Kakashi was and her shrugged. Kakashi thought that he had been spotted and so finally decided to show himself. Sakura followed Sasuke's gaze and as she looked a black figure began to emerge from t eh mist. Sakura shrieked. She thought that only she and Sasuke were in the springs. The Shadowy figure stopped and a voice spoke that sounded utterly familiar.

"It's only me Sakura, no need to scream." Kakashi said with a sweat drop on the side of his head. Sasuke just sighed.

"OMG Kakashi sensei! You scared the hell outta me! I thought that it was only me and Sasuke in here!"

The sweat drop on Kakashi grew bigger.

"Ah…gomen Sakura." He laughed nervously and sat next to Sakura. When his face was visible, both Sasuke and Sakura had the classical sweat drop. Kakashi who should have been only in his swimmers in the hot springs still had the black mask covering half his face. He didn't have his forehead protector so both eyes were visible. His mask seemed to come down to his neck but still covered his mouth.

"Kakashi sensei, how could you breathe with that thing? Why don't you take it off?" Sakura asked

"Can't do that." He replied with a grin.

"Don't you EVER remove that mask?"

"Yes I do, but you'll never see."

Sakura scowled in defeat and pouted. Sasuke remained silent and kept his distance from the two.

'_Hmm…Sasuke is awfully quiet. Well, that's nothing unusual. But I know that he likes Sakura.' _An evil thought came into mind. _'Hehehe…Since he likes Sakura, I wonder if _the_ Sasuke Uchiha could get jealous? Well…only one way to find out. This is gonna be face three of my plan…'_

Kakashi scooted over a little closer to Sakura. He turned to face his student.

"Sakura, did you know that that brown bikini suits you very well?" Kakashi said softly, moving a bit closer to her.

"U-Umm…Thank you Kakashi-sensei…"Sakura replied nervously.

"Hey, I'm not your sensei now, just call me Kakashi." He replied with a cheeky smile as he placed an arm on the edge of the spring's rocks behind her.

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red. He was sitting next to her a little too close for comfort.

* * *

Sasuke who had been sitting silently before watched as Kakashi sat really close to Sakura, a little too close for his liking. His blood began to boil as anger surged through his body. He felt that same feeling he had yesterday when Sakura asked him where Rock Lee was. 

'Who the hell does Kakashi think he is? He is sitting way too close for a student and a teacher… What the hell does he think he's doing sitting that close to her?…Why do I feel like I wanna rip him to pieces?…Wait…I've felt this feeling before…is it…jealousy?…'

While these thought went through his head, Kakashi leaned in closer to Sakura. Their faces were only inches apart. Sasuke could not take it any more.

'That's it! He's crossed the line! I'll teach him!'

* * *

Kakashi had been keeping an eye on Sasuke to see his reaction. Sasuke began making his way towards the two with a head full of anger held in his chest. Kakashi pretended to not have noticed Sasuke's presence and continued to stare into the orbs of Sakura, which were now full of fear and confusion. Sakura didn't know what to do. Kakashi was too close to her and she didn't feel comfortable. She just stared back into Kakashi's black eyes. She didn't know what was going on. Then out of nowhere a fist came in contact with Kakashi's face and there was a 'poof' and Kakashi was replaced by a tree log. 

'_Kuso! I missed!' _Sasuke thought as Kakashi appeared behind the enraged boy.

"Now, Now Sasuke, it's not like she's yours." Kakashi said in a playful tone.

Sasuke swung a leg around to kick him, which Kakashi easily dodged by jumping.

* * *

Sakura sat there wide-eyed at to what was happening.

* * *

"Wow. I was right. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha can get jealous." Kakashi whispered to the raven-haired boy. These words hit him and he stood there frozen. That proved it. What made him act the way he just did was jealousy. He was jealous that Kakashi was so close to the one he loves. 

Kakashi smirked.

"Well, I'll go now then, Meet you guys at the restaurant 7:30pm sharp."

With that Kakashi got his towel and climbed out of the springs. Little did they know that he also took Sakura's towel with him. _'Let's see what Sasuke does about this.' _And with that Kakashi walked away towards the male change rooms with Sakura's pink towel.

* * *

Sasuke who had been standing for a while now, haven't moved since Kakashi's words had hit him. Sakura made her way towards him and looked at the boy who had focused his gaze on the water in front of him. Silence once again. It was Sakura's soft voice that broke the silence and brought Sasuke back from his train of thoughts. 

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked and her gaze fell from his emotionless face to his bare chest, which made her blush crimson.

"Yeah." Sasuke finally replied after a while. He looked over to Sakura's face, which was blushing madly. Then his gaze fell onto her chest and he quickly looked away as his cheeks too, began to burn.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke finally said in a monotone though his cheeks were still a tint of red.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. The two went to fetch their towels. Sasuke found his and was about to fry himself when he saw that Sakura had a confused look on her face. She looked like she was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't find my towel. I left it right here and now its gone. How am I supposed to get out now?" Sakura looked sad. Sasuke didn't want to see her like this. He offered her his towel.

"Here." He said as he held out his towel for her. Sakura looked at Sasuke. It was like déjà vu. He had offered her his shirt the same way yesterday.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. I'm sure that I can run to the change rooms instead." Sakura said sweetly and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't' be stupid. You can't run around like that." Sasuke replied. There was something different about his tone of voice. It sounded…like…concern.

It was true though. She couldn't run through the Hot Springs in the bikini she was in without prying eyes of perverted men. Knowing that he was right, Sakura asked back anyways.

"What about you? You can't run to the change rooms like that."

"Hn. Whatever. Just take it." He replied and shoved the navy blue towel into her hands. He climbed out of the water and made his way towards the change rooms. Sakura had only just noticed how HOT he looked in only his board shorts.

'_He looks so **SEXY**!' _Inner Sakura exclaimed. A hint of blush crept onto her face as she wrapped the dark towel around her. It felt extra soft for some reason. She made her way towards the change rooms and took a shower in there. She changed from her swimmers to her evening dress, the white one with the cherry blossom patterns all over it. She dried her hair and blew it dry. She decided to let her hair out. Sakura put on some pink lip-gloss and mascara. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she grabbed her bag and Sasuke's towel and left the change rooms.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting for her outside of the Hot Springs. He had changed from his usual ninja attire to dark denim jeans and a black t-shirt with a wide collar. He was staring at the floor in front of him. Lost in thought about Sakura and what had happened in the hot springs. _' That stupid pervert Kakashi… he was getting so close to Sakura…' _Then Sakura in her brown bikini popped into his head at the thought of her. _'Though he was right about the brown bikini… it did suit her very well…Argh…stop it Uchiha…you're becoming like that pervert Kakashi!' _He then continued his thoughts about how he was going to give Sakura his gift. 

"Okay lets go Sasuke-kun." Sakura said cheerfully when she came out.

Sasuke broke from his train of thoughts looked up from the ground, her sweet voice ringing in his ears. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. She looked absolutely stunning in that white dress. It suited her so well. The colour of her hair clashing with the colour of the cherry blossoms on her dress. Sasuke found himself speechless. Sakura was smiling sweetly. Sasuke's heart seemed to melt as he took in her delicate features. From her long pink hair swaying gently in the gentle breeze along with her dress, to the white heels she was wearing to match the dress. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

_' Is that Sakura?…She looks…. so…beautiful…that dress suits her so well….and her smile…'_ Sasuke's cheeks went red. He felt the urge to walk over and capture her lips and to hold her delicate hands in his.

Sakura, who had been smiling was jumping for joy inside when she saw Sasuke's reaction.

_'Alright! Great choice with the dress! Sasuke-kun is BLUSHING! Aww… he looks even cuter when he blushes. I've got his attention now! Hell Yeah!'_

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and handed him back his towel.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun for lending me your towel." Sakura said thankfully as she handed the navy towel back to him. He was still staring at her face, stunned by her beauty. He did not budge.

"Sasuke-kun? Sakura called out, still holding the towel out to him.

Sasuke was lost in her emerald eyes and came back to reality when Sakura called out his name.

"Huh?" Sasuke said in confusion.

"Here," Sakura replied as she handed him the towel. He took it though his gaze did no move from her eyes.

" Oh, and um… thanks for stopping Kakashi-sensei from getting so close to me…" Sakura spoke shyly as her cheeks reddened when the incident came into her mind. Sakura looked back up to see that he was staring at her and instantly looked away blushing even more with a hand on her cheek.

'_Why is she blushing? … She looks so cute when she blushes…oh wait…I'm practically staring at her! …Why can't I look away? … Maybe cause I don't want too…' _Sasuke blinked and finally looked away.

Sakura notice that he had lifted his stare from her and took this chance to walk straight past him.

As she did, Sasuke could smell her unique scent as her hair flew in the wind, which smelled very similar to a cherry blossom. He was once again hypnotized. Sakura stopped walking when she noticed that Sasuke wasn't following. She turned around and she saw that he was still standing at the door of the Hot Springs, staring at her. She grew tired of this and she walked back towards him. She grabbed his right hand with her left and began leading him away from the springs. Feeling her soft touch in his hand, he carefully without thinking linked (or intertwined) his fingers with hers.

(A/N: Aww…X3)

* * *

**How was that Chappie? there were like...3 sasusaku moments in this chappie... just couldn't help it...XP Please Review!**

**And vote! Should i also put in a chapter on Neji and Tenten's Valentines Day? What about Naruto and Hinata's? Vote NOW!**

_To be continued... _


	8. SasuSaku Part III The Fighting Contest

**Hi Again!**

**I'm am so SORRY for not updating for so long... GOMENAZAI! **

it's just that... i went through a disease called 'writer's block' and was so stuck on how the story should go... plus i had a few topic tests and assignments due n stuff...yeah

Luckily i asked moi frwen YUNA who gave me the best idea which i have written about in this chappie.I couldn't thank her enough as the story raced through my head as i put pen to paper.** THANX SO MUCH YUNA! **

**and once again... ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS to ALL my REVIEWERS!**

**this time i have taken the time to acknowledge each person who had reviewed for chapter 7... they are...(drum roll)**

Sakura2387, pUrPlEpOlKaDoTz , Kakashi320 K chan Millie-chan, animefan24 Usagi , Sasu+sakuFAN, xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx, Lone Sakura,MelanieStar, G-wiz, starry-eyed angel,SaiLaKaKaShi,springninja, babykitty2070, moonlightpath, kuMi-iZ-Miii, Presea Combatir, Kagome1992, Gothbrat, UNKIND, limitedvision, Sierra , springninja, iluvsasuke...

I apoligize if your name is not up there if you did review...its just that...(nervous laughter) i started getting bored at copying and pasting the names so..sorri...XP

**Well...oh yeah...the winner for the Valentines's Day Chapter is...(drum roll)**

**NEJI/TENTEN and NARUTO/HINATA!** Both? Oh boy...more work for meh...but i dun mind i've already written Neji and Tenten's Valentine's Day but i dunno if i should upload it now...or after SasuSaku... another vote? hehe. XP

ok, ok...sorri for this LONG author's note...i'll let you read the fanfic then...

**Happy Reading and Please Review if you can!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: SasuSaku Part III-**

**The Fighting Contest**

_Without thinking he carefully linked his fingers with hers._

Sakura noticed this and turned around to look at him. She felt her face burn up as she stared at his face. Sasuke was smiling. And he looked so damn sexy. He rarely smiled or hardly at all. He only smirked occasionally when something catches his attention but today, this smile looked…happy. Sakura slowed down her pace to walk beside him instead of in front like before. She looked away as her face burned up even more and a smile crept across her face.

'_Ohmygod! Sasuke-kun is smiling at me! Smiling! _The _Sasuke Uchiha! AT ME! HA! Wait till Ino-pig hears about this. Sasuke-kun likes me! Like he said so yesterday! HELL YEAH!'_

Sakura squeezed his hand a bit at her thoughts. She did not want to let go. They seemed to fit so nicely together.

Sasuke felt her hand squeeze his slightly and he looked at her. He smirked when he saw her totally flushed face and the smile that played on her lips. The two continued to walk on, neither knowing where they were going. Both were too drawn into the moment.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Kakashi was hiding on the roof of the Hot Springs. He saw the whole thing and was grinning devilishly.

'_WOW. He must really like her…He lent his towel to her, how cute! Aww…and look at them now! They're holding hands!' _Kakashi then glanced at his watch for the time- 2:00pm.

_'Great. I have nothing to do for 5 hours!'_ He thought for a moment before an idea came into mind. _' Hehehe… I know what to do… it'll probably take a while to set up but it'll all be worth it to see Sasuke's priceless expression… and I'll just happen to be there with a camera! Yes…yes…now, I'll meet up with the two later…this'll be interesting…I got this idea from "Come Come Paradise" also…ah… my trusty book.' _He rubbed his hands together greedily and with that thought, he jumped off the roof and headed towards the restaurant they were going to dine in tonight.

* * *

The two continued to walk down the road, which looked like it lead towards the horizon. It just so happens that the road the road leads straight to 'Old Cherry Blossom Park'. The two just kept walking and came to a halt once they realized where they were. 

'_This feels so familiar…' _Both thought at the same time before continuing to walk down the pathway surrounded by the beautiful pink filled trees. (A/N: If I didn't make it clear before, well, Sasuke and Sakura had the same dream last night…XP)

The wind blew softly and a few cherry blossoms were flying in the wind. They suddenly stopped walking as both remembered the dream they had last night and blushed red. Sasuke looked at Sakura and when she noticed, she looked straight back at him and smiled sweetly. The weird thing was, he smiled back. Sakura could feel her face go warm as her eyes widened a bit at the sight. When they finally broke their eye contact, Sasuke led her to a nearby bench. Their hands broke apart as they sat down on the bench and took in the scenery around them. Silence broke out once again.

Only the rustle of leaves could be heard rolling along the floor in the gentle breeze. Sakura then heard a distant sound of cheering that wasn't there before. Sasuke noticed it too but took not interest in it. Sakura got curious at where the sound could be coming from and so stood up to go investigate.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's go find out what it is!" and with that she grabbed his arm before he had a chance to protest, and the two followed the loud cheers and screams. The cheers got louder as they approached what looked like a temporarily set up stadium.

* * *

Sakura made her way through the crowd to see what was going on. Up on the stage, she saw two guys having what looked like, was a ninja battle, though it only consists of taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat). Sakura watched in awe as the one with the spiky grey hair dashed behind his opponent and threw a kick at him. The other guy was caught off guard and had taken the full blow. He lay unconscious on the stadium's floor as medics came and carried him off the stage in a stretcher. A man in a black suit came onto the stage and spoke into the microphone. 

"Another one down as our undefeated champ wins again! Give it up for Takashi!" the crowd cheered and roared.

"Who would be his next opponent? Step up onto the stage NOW! If you defeat our undefeated champ you will win an excellent PRIZE!"

Sakura heard this and looked around for Sasuke, who had made his way through the crowd and was now standing next to her.

"Sasuke-kun! You can defeat him! I know you can! Come on! Go up there!" Sakura asked him cheerfully.

"No." Sasuke replied in a monotone. He felt like Shikamaru when he added- "It's too troublesome."

"Aww…Please?" Sakura pleaded him as she put on her cutest face with puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke took one glance at her and looked away without giving a response. He was about to give in to her cutesy face but managed to resist.

Sakura then thought for a moment before and idea popped into her head. She began tugging on his arm and linking hers with his as she snuggled up to him. She was hugging his arm.

Sasuke felt this and his face burned up at the touch, but still he gave no response.

"Please Sasuke-kun?" She asked once more. He just looked away and pretend to ignore her pleas.

Sakura was about to give up then she decided to enter him by force into the contest by force. She lifted up his arm into the air and yelled out, "HE WILL!"

* * *

Everyone's gaze fell onto the two. Sasuke looked at the girl, then at his arm raised up into the air. He quickly withdrew it from her grasp and shoved them into his pockets. "NO!" he snapped back. But before he could walk away a spot light fell onto the two. 

"Would the boy with the raven hair who had just volunteered to be Takashi's next opponent please step up onto the stage!"

Sasuke was frozen on the spot. There were whispers between the girls around them saying things like, "He's cute!" "OMG! He's so handsome!" Sasuke heard these and he thought, _'Oh no. More girls to add to the fan club.' _Before he had a chance to protest, Sakura grabbed his arm and began pushing her way through the crowd and leading him towards the stage. People seemed to move out of the way for the two and the crowd began to cheer to try and encourage the bothered boy as they neared the stage. With one last push he was at the foot of the stairs leading towards the top of the stadium. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh as he made his way up. The crowd cheered once more only this time with Sakura's voice amongst them.

"YAY! Woo! GO Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

* * *

Sasuke took a good look at his opponent, Takashi. He was the same height as him and had spiky grey hair. Kind of like Kakashi's only smaller. He had brown eyes and wore a yellow singlet and ¾ jeans. The man in the suit with the microphone made his way towards Sasuke before speaking into the microphone again. "Would the contestant please state heir name." The man asked as he held the microphone to Sasuke's mouth for him to speak. 

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied in a monotone as usual. Several sighs came from the girls who had just fallen in love with him as others broke into whispers once more, Saying things like,

"Isn't he the Uchiha kid?"

"Isn't that the clan with the legendary Sharingan?"

"Wasn't he the last survivor of the Uchiha massacre?"

Sasuke heard this and clenched his fists as his brother's laughter filled his head once again.

The man in the suit spoke into the microphone once again.

"Okay. The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Takashi Nukeru will begin on the count of 3."

Sasuke and Takashi took their fighting stance and prepared for battle. Each one's gaze piercing into the others.

"Now remember, only taijutsu is allowed. No ninjutsu or genjutsu otherwise they will be disqualified. Understood?"

Both boys nodded, their gaze still not leaving the other's. The crowd became silent and was watching the boys' every move.

"Ready? One…Two…Three!"

* * *

Takashi leapt into the air and was going to plunge down on top of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at this. _'Too easy'_ he thought, before doing a back flip and landing on his feet behind Takashi. Before Takashi had time to regain his balance after his move, Sasuke swung his leg at Takashi's side, which sent him flying across the floor. 

Quickly landing on one of his hand, he spun around to kick Sasuke, who blocked his kick and grabbed onto his leg. Sasuke spun and toss Takashi away into the air. Takashi landed by doing a back flip and landing on his feet. He ran up towards Sasuke and threw a few punches at him, which he easily dodged.

Takashi threw one more punch aimed at his face and Sasuke dodged the blow by ducking under and lunging a kick at Takashi taking him into the air. Quickly leaping into the air after him, he performed his special taijutsu move the 'Lion Dance'. Once it was done, Takashi was left on the floor unconscious and Sasuke landed smoothly on his feet once again. It was over.

* * *

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and applause as medics came onto the stage and took the unconscious Takashi off stage to treat his wounds. He wasn't very badly wounded. Sasuke had only done enough damage only to leave him resting in bed for 3 days. The crowd continued to cheer, this time even louder and he could hear the new members of his 'fan-club' as they screamed out "WE Love You Sasuke!" 

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at this and was about to jump off the stage when the man in the suit came back onto the stage and spoke again.

"Give it up for our new champion! Uchiha Sasuke!" The crowd applauded with frequent screams and squeals from the girls. Sasuke's gaze fell onto a certain pink-haired girl.

Sakura was cheering and clapping and smiling happily. Sasuke saw this and smiled back at her without thinking. Sakura quickly looked away as her cheeks began to burn once again. This was the 3rd time he had actually smiled at her today. Yes. Three times! She's one lucky girl. His new fan girls shot envious glares at Sakura for being able to receive a smile from their 'Sasuke-kun' before returning their gaze with heart-shaped eyes back to the raven-haired boy.

* * *

The man in the suit got out something fro his pockets and gave them to Sasuke as he said- 

"Here is your Prize! Two tickets to the Kyoto Amusement Park that is opening in two weeks. Congratulations!"

He handed the tickets to Sasuke, which he took and shoved into his pockets before leaping off the stage. Once he landed on the ground, a group of fan-girls gathered around the Uchiha boy.

"Take me to the amusement park Sasuke-kun!"

"No! Take me!"

"As if he'd go with you! He's taking me!"

An argument started with in the group with Sasuke stuck in the middle. Two girls then grab each of his arms and began pulling him one-way then the other.

"He's MINE!"

"No! He's MINE!"

Sasuke was really annoyed and so flung their arms away and jumped out of the crowd.

'_Great. What am I going to do with these two tickets?' _He thought as he let out a heavy sigh. Then, remembering that he was supposed to be with Sakura, he began looking for the pink haired girl. As he searched through the mob he thought- _'I know! I'll take Sakura! But what if she doesn't want to go…how am I going to ask her…?'

* * *

_

Sakura was making her way back towards Cherry Blossom Park. She didn't want to be caught in the mob of his 'fan-girls'.

'_Well, He won! I guess that now he'll take someone there, or, he probably give them away' _she sighed _'Knowing Sasuke-kun, he isn't the type to take someone to the amusement park… I guess I'll just wait for him back at the park…'

* * *

_

Sasuke had managed to escape from the mob by jumping up into a tree. He decided to climb higher to look for Sakura. He quickly spotted the pink-haired girl making her way towards the park and followed her by jumping from tree to tree. He caught up with her quickly.

"Sakura!" He yelled to get her to stop.

Sakura heard her name and stopped in her tracks. Recognizing the voice, she put on her sweetest smile as she turned around to face him.

Seeing her sweet smile, Sasuke's heart leapt and began to beat faster, thumping loudly against his chest.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied sweetly.

"Why did you leave?" he asked trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Ne, I didn't want to be caught in the crowd." She replied truthfully.

"Aa." He replied. "U-Umm…Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

He looked away as his cheeks reddened.

"W-Would you like…t-to go to the…amusement park w-with me?" He stuttered. He must've been really nervous because _the_ Uchiha Sasuke never stuttered. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in joy.

"Y-Yes! Of Course! I-I'd be glad to!" She replied joyfully as inner Sakura let out a hearty _'Hell Yeah!'_

Sasuke let out a silent sigh of relief and was glad that she had accepted his invitation. Did he just ask her out on a date? _The _Uchiha Sasuke going on a _date _with Haruno Sakura. He never thought that he'd see the day that he'd answer to his heart's pleading cries of letting someone get close to him, let alone, LOVE. He didn't know why he was so nervous about asking her such a simple question. Maybe because he wasn't just asking _any _girl… Maybe because he wasn't just asking a simple question… Or maybe…the fear of rejection?

"Hey, let's head over towards the restaurant now." Sakura spoke through the silence.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura turned around and began to walk and was caught off guard when Sasuke's hand made it's way towards hers. The 'couple' walked together hand in hand towards Kimono's Café Du Paris.

* * *

_TBC..._

**How was that chappie? Please Review!**

And if you want me to update the neji-tenten chapter...tell me then...coz i dunno if i should upload it yet...anywaiz...

Next chapter... is at the restaurant...and anotherphase of Kakashi-sensei's plan... hehe XP

Until Next Time...Ja Ne!

**Credits of the idea of this chapter to my friend Yuna- (she made me put her name in the credits here...so yeah...XP)**


	9. Special Additional Chapter Neji & Tenten...

**Special Additional Chapter to SasuSaku's Valentine's Day**

**Neji and Ten-ten's Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this fanfic…all events in this story are my ideas **

You know that I don't own them so I don't see the point in this…oh wellz

* * *

**Happy reading! Oh and I'll change this chapter's place in the fanfic as I update new SasuSaku ones…so…it'll always be at the end…yeah…**

**Happy Reading and please review when you are done…**

**I'll try to update SasuSaku chapters as soon as I can…**

**Warning: Neji is OOC and i think so is Tenten. Sorriz if you dun like OOC ness XP i tried my best... sniff ****

* * *

**

"Perfect!" Tenten exclaimed as she snipped off the extra bit of the ribbon. She had just finished wrapping up Neji's Gift. It was a white box with a baby blue coloured ribbon wrapped around it. She glanced up at the clock. 2:30pm. She had spent all morning looking for the perfect gift for Neji. She was supposed to meet Neji at 4 and that gave her just enough time to get ready.

'_Hehe, I hope that he'll like it. I spent my whole savings on this!' _

Ten-ten rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Stupid Neji! I woke up early for nothing!" Tenten said with a hint of annoyance in her tone of voice as she thought back to this morning.

* * *

**_Flashback-This morning…_**

Tenten was humming loudly a cheerful tune. She was looking at herself in the mirror and was waiting for Neji to pick her up from her house so they could spend the day together.

'_Hehe…I sure hope that he likes this dress… I can't believe that I'm going to spend Valentines Day with _the _Neji Hyuuga!' _She thought to herself.

Tenten giggled and spun around in front of the mirror watching as her dress flew around her. Yes. A dress. She wore a dress for today. Usually she would wear jeans or pants for outings or anything she felt comfortable in. But for today, she wore a dress to hopefully impress her 'Valentine'. Taking one last look in the mirror, she walked down the stairs from her room. She was ready by 8.00am and sat in the living room waiting patiently. All was silent except for the ticking of the clock echoing through the empty house. She glanced up at the clock every so often. Minutes turned to hours. Her patience came to its limit one and a half hours later. She was about to explode and as if on cue, her phone rang. She stomped over to the phone and picked up the receiver angrily.

"HELLO!" She was practically yelling into the receiver as her eyes twitched in annoyance.

"_Ten-ten?_" It was Neji. Ten-ten was really annoyed that he had made her wait all this time. They were supposed to meet at 8:15 and now it was 9:45. And here he was, sounding all innocent and clueless to what was happening or has happened.

"WHERE the Hell are YOU!" She yelled back. And then instantly regretted it. She had let her temper get the better of her.

"…"

"I'm s-sorry Neji…I-I just lost my temper there…" Ten-ten replied after her outburst but in a softer tone this time.

"_No, I should be sorry. I should've called you earlier. I didn't mean to make you wait all this time."_

"It's okay. I'm sure that you have a good reason…"

"_Well, No. I just have something else to do now. Can I meet you later? In the afternoon?"_

"…"

"_I'm sorry Ten-ten that couldn't spend the whole day with you. I'll meet you at about 4 okay?"_

Ten-ten sighed.

"U-um…okay then…" She replied with a little hint of disappointment in her voice.

Neji had noticed the slight disappointment in her voice and his heart ached for making her feel this way. An idea popped into his head at to what he could do to make up for it.

"_I'll see you later then. I promise._" He said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay…Bye." Tenten slowly put down the receiver. Her heart was full of sorrow yet there was still that hint of annoyance. She dragged her feet across the floor and sat down at the kitchen table. She began to ponder in thoughts.

'_He'd rather go do something else than spend the day with me.' _She let out a heavy sigh. _'Well, its not like I should be expecting Neji to do something nice or sweet. He is a Hyuuga after all… he probably hates me for asking him to this in the first place…wait…if he hates me…then why did he agree?… could it possibly be that-… No…I'm just flattering myself…' _

Then, the conversation on the phone earlier came back into her mind-

"_**I'm sorry Ten-ten that I couldn't spend the whole day with you."**_

'He's 'sorry'? That he couldn't spend the 'whole' day with me?… the Hyuuga Neji had apologized… for something so little…Does that mean that…OMG!' A big smile crept onto Ten-ten's face. She began to giggle and blush. 'Was he looking forward to spend Valentine's Day with me?…I suspect that he did…hehe…well, probably not as much as I was but still…'

Ten-ten sat there giggling to herself about the thought of Neji, who she had had a secret crush ever since she was put into his team, doing something sweet and nice and making her feel special.

'Wait, he said that he "promised" to meet to meet me later' She gasped. 'Does that mean that there is a surprise? OMG! He's got a surprise for me!' Tenten was jumping for joy when a thought hit her. 'Oh no…wait…I didn't get him a Valentine's Day Gift!' She hit herself on the forehead and mentally slapping herself for forgetting such an important thing. 'Kuso! What am I going to do? … Hang on…'

She looked up at the clock.

'It's only 10. I still have four hours…I know!' Tenten hit a fist into the palm of her other hand. 'I'll go find him a gift now. I'm sure that I'll find something in 4 hours…3 to be on the same side, I still need to wrap it up and get ready though. Okay! Let's Go!'

With that thought Ten-ten climbed up the stairs to her room and changed into something more casual. She then grabbed her handbag and put most of her money from her piggybank into it. Then dashing out of the door she went on her search to find the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Neji.

**_End Flashback_

* * *

**

It was 2:45pm now. She took the present from her bed and walked down the stairs. She placed it on the dining room table, hopefully to prevent her forgetting to take it with her when she leaved. Climbing back up the stairs, she took out the dress she wore earlier and laid it out on her bed. Ten-ten went and took a shower. She came out all revitalized and fresh. Tenten put on her dress and walked over to the mirror. The dress was made from a light material and was lime green in colour. It was sleeveless and only had one strap over one shoulder. The dress finished off just below her knees and had pink lace along the rim. It was made from a satin-like material and was tight fitting around the waist to show off her hips.

"Perfect! Not too fancy and not too casual. I hope that this'll catch his attention." Tenten blew dry her hair and it was nice and wavy which finished off just above her shoulders and a bit down her back. Deciding to let her hair out instead on in buns, she put on some clear lip-gloss and added a little hint of blush to her cheeks. 'I wonder what the surprise would be…can't wait!' With that thought she brushed her hair a few more times and tucked a few strands behind her ear. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she went down stairs and sat at the dining room table once more patiently waiting.

**BOING! BOING!**

The clock rang- 4:00. Once the clock rang 4 times, as if on cue, DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

_'Wow. He's very punctual'_ Tenten thought. She picked up the present and went over to the door. She opened the door ad there stood Neji, in his usual ninja attire. Ten-ten was a little disappointed that he didn't dress up or anything for this occasion, though she did not show it.

* * *

Neji was looking up at the peach coloured sky. The sun was setting. Looking from the sky and at the now open doorway, his eyes went wide at the sight. There stood Tenten in her beautiful green dress with her hair out and not in tight buns. He had never seen her like this before. Hair out instead of buns and in a dress instead of her usual shorts? You don't' see Ten-ten like this everyday, well, hardly ever.

_'Is that…Tenten?… Wow…I've never seen her in a dress before…the dress suits her so well…and her hair…'_ He felt the urge to walk over and run his hand through her silky hair but managed to resist the temptation and keep his 'cool'.

_'She looks…even more…beautiful than ever…and I came in my-'_ He looks down at himself. _'- Ninja outfit? Oh well, its all part of my surprise…'_

"Hi Neji!" Tenten cried cheerfully and at the same time smiling sweetly.

"…H-Hey Tenten…ready to go?" Neji asked.

"Yeah! Where are we going by the way?"

"Well…I'm sorry about this morning, so I've decided to make it up to you."

"Really? What are we going to do?" Tenten said cheerfully, trying to act 'shocked' by the surprise.

"I've decided to train with you to help improve your skills."

"…" Tenten's jaw hit the floor. This was how he was going to make up for not being with her for half a day? Anger and annoyance began to surge through the kunoichi.

"So, are you ready to go?" Neji asked in an innocent tone.

"…"

"Tenten?"

"NO! HOW CAN I TRAIN WITH YOU IN THIS!" Tenten yelled as she pointed to her green dress.

"…Ah…well…its good practice. So that you can get used to fighting in real life situations and be prepared to fight in whatever you're wearing."

"Grr!" Tenten said through clenched teeth as her face began to burn with anger.

Neji seemed to not mind this and acted as though nothing big was happening.

"Come on. Let's Go."

And without warning he grabbed her hand before she had a chance to protest, and began leading her away from her house.

Tenten just sighed heavily to try and calm herself from the anger an annoyance boiling inside her, and let him drag her away from the doorway. Then she remembered something.

"W-Wait!" Tenten removed her hand from his grasp and went back to lock the door. After that she noticed the white box in her hand and walked back over to the Neji standing at her gates watching her every move.

"O-Oh and…umm…this is f-for you…" Tenten held out the white box to Neji as her face began to change into a pinky red colour. He looked from the white box to Tenten's flushed face and smirked. He took the gift gratefully and held it in one hand.

"Thanks. I'll open it later. Let's go."

And with that he took hold of her hand once again and began leading her into the forest. Tenten blushed even more when Neji's Hand came in contact with hers. The two walked in silence towards the forest. Only the sound of the gentle wind, the rustling of leaves on the pavement and their footsteps could be heard in the silence between the two shinobis. The sun had set now and stars began to illuminate the dark blue and peach coloured sky.

_'OMG! He's holding my hand! The Hyuuga Neji is holding my hand!… But why are we going to train? For Valentine's Day? … ME in a DRESS!'_ Tenten thought and her blush began to fade.

_'Hopefully she'll like the surprise…Her hand feels so delicate in mine…I hope that she doesn't mind me taking her hand like this…'_ Neji thought as they walked through the forest.

* * *

It was all dark now, and they had just reached a clearing in the forest, which was Neji's Training area. Their hands broke apart and Neji looked over to Tenten. Their only source of light now was the full moon's beam lighting up the forest ground through the tall trees. The moonlight shone on Tenten's dress and made it a deep dark green colour, almost black, but it still looked great on her. Neji fell into a hypnotized trance at the sight of her but managed to break out of it before it got too deep.

"Okay, I'm going to blind-fold you and you will have to throw kunais at me as I move around. This will help you improve your hearing abilities and your co ordination okay?" Neji explained.

"Tenten just nodded and replied with a simple and emotionless "Fine." She was very disappointed about the way they were going to spend the rest of Valentine's Day, or evening.

Neji took out a blindfold and tied it around Tenten's eyes. Although now she could not see because of the blindfold, Neji was smirking as he tied the blindfold around her head and took in the sweet scent that came from her hair.

"Ready?" Neji asked once he was done and began walking away.

Tenten then realized that she had nothing to attack with.

"Wait! Where are my weapons?" She could not see anything and was trying to listen for Neji's voice but all she heard were footsteps now getting louder as he approached her.

He stopped right in front of her and smirked once again. Neji took one more step closer to her and leaned his head forward. They were really close now and Tenten could fell Neji's warm breath on the side of her neck. What she heard next was unexpected.

"Surprise." He whispered in her ear. Tenten's eyes widened in shock underneath the blindfold.

"S-Surprise? W-What Surprise?" Tenten asked still in shock.

"I've put together a Surprise for this evening." Neji replied, still in a whisper. " I wanted to make up for this morning…I didn't mean to upset you." He added and there was a slight hint of amusement in his tone of voice.

Tenten lifted up a hand to remove the blindfold but another pressed on top to stop her from doing so.

"No. Don't remove the blind-fold yet. I need to take you there first..."

"W-Where? W-Why?" Tenten stuttered.

"You'll see." Neji replied and still with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. His hand was till on top of Tenten's and he linked his fingers with hers.

"Follow me." He whispered as he began leading her to a different part of the forest.

Tenten just did as she was told, although inside she was jumping for joy that they weren't gonna train all evening and that Neji had planned a surprise for them. Tenten blushed furiously at the thought of what the surprise could be, or would be.

* * *

They walked for a while. Tenten could only listen to her surroundings as they progressed through the forest. Then she heard the sound of running water, much like a stream or river or even a lake. She got very confused at this and another thought of what the surprise could be with water kind of scared her.

Neji stopped walking and Tenten did so as well. She could hear his footsteps as he walked around and stood behind her. He untied the blindfold from behind. Once Tenten felt that the piece of material was removed, Tenten opened her eyes slowly and drew them wide at what she saw.

The area was lit beautifully by candles and in the middle was a picnic rug. There was a picnic basket full of food, plates, knives forks, and everything for a perfect dinner.

Tenten gasped, and blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn't seeing things and that this wasn't a dream.

"N-Neji?" Tenten whispered in shock.

Neji wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close to his body into an embrace.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tenten." He whispered in her ear.

Tenten took a moment to let what was happening sink in and as she did, she placed her hands on top of his and turned her head slightly towards his and replied in a whisper back-

"Thank You Neji-kun." (A/N: Aww! X3)

Neji tightened his hold, but the loosened his arms around her and motioned for her to follow him to the rug. They ate in silence and only the sound of utensils being used and the rippling of water on the lake before them could be heard.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening. The moonlight glistened in the water and the stars twinkled in the sky like diamonds. Once they were done, they sat quietly beside each other and admired the view and each other's presence. Neji then remembered Tenten's gift and took it out of his pocket. Tenten blushed as she watched him untie the blue ribbon. He lifted the lid and revealed a glistening crystal in the shape of a heart. Engraved in the middle were the words "Aishiteru" in other words "I Love You". Neji was touched by this and the expression on his face seemed to soften a little. He carefully took out the crystal and held it up in the moonlight. The light reflected within the crystal and revealed the colours of the rainbow as he looked through it.

"I-It's Beautiful…A-Arigatou Tenten." Neji said in a soft voice as he carefully placed the crystal back into the box.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day…" Tenten replied.

"Oh! I have a gift for you too." Neji got up and walked over to a bag leaning against a nearby tree. Tenten just watched as he did so and blushed deeply.

"B-But…wasn't the dinner it? It was enough seriously…y-you didn't have to"

Neji pulled out a small red box with a little white ribbon tied around it. He walked back and took a seat next to Tenten and handed it to her. Tenten's cheeks were still red and seemed to have gotten redder when Neji gave her the small box. She took it gratefully with both hands and looked at it curiously. Very delicately she untied the ribbon and took off the lid. She gasped at what she saw. Neji smirked at the expression on her face. It was a necklace. It had a gold pendant in the shape of a heart and in the centre was a heart shaped diamond. It had little pink and white jewels encrusted around the diamond heart. Tenten looked at it in awe as she carefully took it out of the box, letting it hang on her fingers with the pendant resting on her palm.

"Omg! It's beautiful Neji! It must've cost a lot." Tenten spoke softly as she continued to gaze at the piece of jewelry.

"Its nothing compared to you…" He leaned in and whispered into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

Tenten held her breath in shock. She could hear her heart beating against her chest. She remained speechless and she could feel his breath on her neck. She did not move nor she could.

Neji took the necklace from her hand and as he did, his fingers brushed against hers. Tenten's heart skipped a beat at this. Neji undid the necklace and motioned for her to turn around. She did and carefully brushed her hair to one side as she did. Neji slipped the chain around her neck and clicked the ends together. Tenten turned back around and gazed at the pendant resting against her chest. She held it between her fingers and moved it making it glisten in the candlelight. She looked back up at Neji and gazed into his lilac eyes. Neji smiled one of his rare smiles at her, which made him look so damn SEXY. Tenten's eyes widened slightly as her face burned up even more. She felt like she could just melt onto the floor right that moment. She finally managed to find her voice and spoke.

"…A-Arigatou Neji…This is the best Valentines Day gift ever…"

"Well, I say, that this was the Best Valentine's Day ever." He replied in a soft tone. Tenten continued to gaze into his lilac eyes as he gazed back into her brown ones. Neji's eyes narrowed slightly, but in a good way. As if instinctively, Tenten began to lean in closer towards her Valentine. Neji did the same and as he did, Tenten felt her eyes go heavy as they began to droop. She could feel his warmth breath caressing her lips as he leaned in closer…and closer. Her eyes shut fully as their lips met. Time seemed to have stopped, as the two did not want the moment to end. Her lips fitted perfectly with his and vice versa. They were soft and sweet. Tenten lifted a hand and cupped his cheek as Neji lifted up his and played with her hair. That was their first kiss and the beginning of their relationship.

(Awwww! Hehe)

* * *

**Hey! how was that for a one-shot? or a special additional Chapter? hehe**

**Please review and i'll keep moving this fanfic to the end as i update SasuSaku ones up. **

**I'm doing my best to update SasuSaku as soon as i can but i'bve got a big assignment due this week...so..sorriz for moi laet updates!**

**Until next time...Ja NE! **


	10. SasuSaku Part IV Another Phase of Kakash...

**HI!**

**GOMENASAI! I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN"T UPDATED FOR SO LONG! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! bows **

**Its just that, well, school giving me assignements all due in the last week of the term and stuff and...you know...i kinda left it to the last minute...;; heheh...**

**anywaiz! Sorry bout thet wait! i actually had it all written out and just had to type it up...didn't have the time because i was typing up my school assignments...--;; sigh **

**BUT NOW... ITS THE HOLIDAYZ! FINALLY! and i'll try to update as often and as many times as i can within the next 2 weeks to hopefully FINISH 'Valentine's Day' and get starting on the sequel...oopz...did i just ruin something? XP **

**YES! a sequel to 'Valentines' Day' Thats right! but, until then... **

**HERE'S CHAPTER 9! **

**Oh and THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR THE SPECIAL ADDITONAL CHAPTER OF NEJI AND TENTEN...Hehe...they were so OOC but i did my best...and THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVEIWERS AND READERS WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING THE STORY UP UNTIL NOW...DOMO ARIGATOU! **

**well...i've disturbed you long enough with this LONG A/N...so...i'll let you get along in reading the chappie then. Its pretti long so i hope that you'll like it!**

**HAPPY READING! and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN! it makes me so happy when i get reviews for moi story...**

**A/N: Chappie contains new coupling- you'll just have to read to find out who and NaruHina. Thanx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: SasuSaku Part IV-**

**Another Phase of Kakashi's Plan **

Kakashi landed smoothly on his feet in front of the café. Looking at the sign, which indicated that they were open, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. There was a ringing of a bell as the door opened and fell shut behind him. It was pretty big for a café. There were round tables in the centre of the room and small rectangular ones on the side against the walls with two seats. Two side tables were occupied with couples quietly chatting and sipping their beverages. The place was going to be closed at 5 and opening for dinner at 6.

Kakashi approached the counter and dinged the bell, then waited patiently as he began reading his book once again. A waitress popped up behind the counter.

"Good Afternoon. Welcome to Kimono's Café Du Paris. How may I help you?" She kindly asked.

Kakashi looked up from his book to see a young waitress, in her early twenties with long brown hair tied back.

"Hi. May I please speak with your manager?" he asked through his mask.

"Umm…Yeah, Sure." Replied the young waitress with a tone that sounded like she was afraid that she might have done something wrong. With that reply, she headed towards what seemed like a door to an office through a hallway. She knocked and entered. A few moments later, a woman with red eyes and wavy black hair came out. She wore a white blouse and black straight skirt that cut off just below her knees and black heels. She walked up to Kakashi from behind, tapped him on the shoulder and spoke.

"Are you looking for me?" She asked the grey-haired man. Kakashi turned around and his eyes widened slightly in shock at whom it was.

"What are you doing here Kurenai?"

"I am the manager of this café."

"I thought that you only taught at the academy."

"I have a life beside just being a jounin Kunoichi you know."

"Hmm." Kakashi nodded slightly as he put his book.

"Now, what did you want to see me about?" Kurenai demanded as she crossed her arms and waited for Kakashi's reply.

"Oh yeah. Umm, I wanted to ask about tonight…" Kakashi answered as he scratched behind his neck.

"I'm not going out with you Kakashi." Kurenai shot back.

"WHAT? Who said anything about going out?"

"Its what you was going to say wasn't it?" She replied back in confusion.

"What! No! hehe…hehe…" Kakashi laughed nervously as he continued to scratch his head and rub the back of his neck. His face had reddened a bit at the remark but you could not see because of his mask.

"Then what is it Kakashi? Spit it out! I haven't got all day." Kurenai spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I was going to ask if you would hold like, a 'Couple's Contest' at your café tonight."

"Couple's Contest?" She got suspicious at the idea and was slightly confused by what he had meant.

"Yeah. Like, since it's Valentine's Day, allow only couples to enter the café tonight so that everyone HAS to participate in the contest. There will be a series of games for the couples to go through and whichever couple did well in the games and looks the cutest together, they will win a prize."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this Kakashi?" She asked though her arms were still crossed across her chest.

"For reasons that I do not want to say." Kakashi replied and looked to the side to support his decision.

Kurenai smirked.

"If you don't tell, then I won't hold the contest." Kurenai spoke in a persuasive tone with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Its Nothing big! Really!"

"If it isn't, then tell me."

"…"

"Kakashi?" Kurenai spoke in a tone like a parent who wanted to know the truth from her son.

"Alright, alright! I'm just setting two of my students! There!"

"Who are…?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Kakashi!"

"Ok, ok. They're going to come here tonight so you'll find out then.

Kurenai sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She replied.

"They'll arrive at around 7, so hold the contest at 8:30 or some time around that."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and nodded.

"So, how are we going to do this?" She asked.

"Ok. I'll go out to buy the prize while you get your staff to decorate this place to get into the Valentine's Day spirit." Kakashi instructed.

"Fine."

"Okay. I'll be back at-" He looked at his wrist watch "4:50. Then we'll plan the events."

"Okay. But we close at 5 and re-open at 6. You do know that right?"

"Yeah. So we'll plan it within that hour." Kakashi grinned and left the café.

Kurenai let out sigh once he was out of the cafe.

'_Hmm…I wonder who that pervert is setting up? There's only three students in his team…Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and the prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke…Well…I know one of them has to be Sakura…she's the only girl…and we all know that Hinata likes Naruto so Kakashi CAN'T be setting Sakura and Naruto…that leaves…Uchiha Sasuke… wow…I wonder if he'll succeed in making the boy fall in love? And on Valentine's Day?… heh… who'd have thought that all those filth he's been reading could make him into such a romantic guy?' _

Kurenai's eyes widened in shock at the thought of Kakashi being romantic and sweet to her and a hint of red became present on her cheeks.

_'WHAT? Stop it Kurenai! STOP BLUSHING! You do not like that pervert! I repeat! You DO NOT LIKE KAKASHI–KUN!…OMG…did I just call him Kakashi…-kun?… ARGH!' _She shook her head to ridden of those thoughts and the red tinge on her cheeks.

Mizukai, the waitress with the brown hair noticed Kurenai's weird behavior and approached the woman.

"Umm…Kurenai-Sama? Are you okay?" She asked which made Kurenai remember where she was and that there were customers in the café, who looked weirdly at Kurenai before whispering something to their partner in gossip.

"Huh? Ah, yeah…Mizukai?"

"Hai Kurenai-sama?"

"Go get out or find some decorations suitable for Valentine's Day and decorate this café when we close at 5."

"Hai, Kurenai-sama." Mizukai replied as she bowed respectively.

"And make a sign for the shop window saying something like, 'Couples only for tonight' and mention about the contest and stuff, you understand what I mean?"

"Yes Kurenai-sama." And with one last bow she walked off towards the storeroom to get the decorations. Kurenai walked back to her office to continue what she was doing before Kakashi told her another phase of his 'plan'.

* * *

Kakashi came out of a gifts shop with a pink coloured box with a white ribbon around it.

"A perfect prize for the 'couple of the evening'. I sure hope that Sasuke and Sakura win the cutest couple because they look so adorable together!"

He continued to make his way back towards the café. As he did he spotted Naruto and Hinata in the ramen store. Kakashi thought for a moment and decided to invite them over to Kimono's tonight. They were couple so they'll get in with no problem. He made his way towards the couple sitting on the stools.

Naruto had just arrived at the ramen store with Hinata after a fun filled morning together. (A/N: Sorry NaruHina fans, I haven't written their Valentine's Day and I don't think that I will…Because there are hints of the couple along the way of the story anyways so…Gomenasai! ;)

"8 bowls of ramen please!" Naruto called out cheerfully. Hinata just sat beside her 'valentine' and began playing with her fingers once again.

"Coming right up!" The man behind the counter replied. He caught a glimpse of the girl beside Naruto.

"Hey, Who's the girl?" Hinata blushed.

"She's My Valentine!" Naruto replied as he slung an arm around her shoulder, which made Hinata gasp in shock. Her face reddened even more as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She stuttered. Naruto just smiled his fox-like smile at her and grinned towards the man behind the counter.

"Really?" The man asked.

"YES! Hinata-chan is MY VALENTINE!" He pulled her closer to him into a small hug. Hinata felt like she would've fainted at the closeness between them and she would've fallen onto the floor if he wasn't holding onto her. She has NEVER been this close to Naruto and she couldn't believe that this was happening. She tried to say something but it was like she and lost her voice. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"Hey Ayame! Look! Our little soon to be Hokage has himself a girlfriend." The man called out to Ayame as he pointed to Naruto and Hinata. Ayame came round to where the man was and looked at the blushing furiously Hinata in Naruto's arms.

"Aww! They look so cute together!" She commented.

"Okay! Here's your ramen!" Ayame said as she took out a tray of ramen and placed 7 bowls in front of Naruto and one bowl in front of Hinata. Naruto instantly released his hold on the girl and looked at the steaming ramen in front of him in hunger. Hinata was surprise when he took his arms away and she lost her balance and fell off her stool. Her face was flushed from embarrassment as she tried to hide her shame. Naruto heard a thump and looked at the Hinata now on the floor.

"Oh! Gomenasai Hinata-Chan!" He said in an apologetic tone as he offered a hand to help her up. Hinata took the hand and pulled herself up. Her face was still burning in a bright red colour from embarrassment mixed with what Naruto had said earlier. She quickly sat back on her stool and began playing with her fingers nervously avoiding the weird looks some other customer in the store was giving her. She glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eye with her cheeks still as red and it may seem to be redder if possible.

Naruto smiled an apologetic smile at her before snapping a pair of chopsticks and began slurping his first bowl of ramen down. Hinata giggled slightly before doing the same.

Kakashi had taken out his favourite book upon approaching the little couple eating ramen together. He tapped the shoulder of Naruto, which startled the boy and made him bite his tongue by accident.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I thit my thongue! Ow! Ow!" (Ouch! I bit my tongue! Ouch!) Naruto said as he turned around to see who the culprit was that made him bite his tongue. He was shocked to find Kakashi standing there but his face quickly changed from an angry one to a confused one as his eyes formed into lines.

"Ne? Kakathi- thenthei? Wath are you dointh here?" (Ne? Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock as a thought came into his little fox mind.

"Nani? You aren't STALKING US are YOU!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, which drew attention to the three from the other people in the ramen store. Hinata had stopped eating and was staring at the two nervously.

**BAM!**

Kakashi hit Naruto on the head before returning his gaze to his book.

"No Naruto! I'm not stalking you and you and your girlfriend." Hinata blushed at the word 'girlfriend' as Naruto clutched his head in pain from Kakashi's hit. And then, a thought came into mind.

"Ne? Onosa, onosa, where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked as he looked around behind Kakashi to hopefully find them. "Weren't they going to spend the day with you?" He added before looking up curiously at Kakashi.

"Yeah. We went to the Hot Springs and I left them two together later at the restaurant."

"Nani! Sakura-chan is with Sasuke… _alone_! Wait…you mean…they're _together_?"

Kakashi nodded but his gaze did not leave his book. Naruto's eyes went wide and then a sheepish grin crept onto his face.

'_That Sasuke-bastard did keep his word after all. I wonder if he has told her yet? Oh wells…as long a Sakura-chan is happy, I'm Happy! Wait, I'm already Happy! I got my Hinata-chan!' _Naruto thought.

"Oh, Okay then." Naruto said in a cheerful tone.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. If he wasn't mistaking, Didn't the blonde boy like Sakura?

"Wait, Don't you like Sakura?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yes, But as a friend. I have my Hinata-chan now! And I LOVE her!" Naruto once again wrapped his arms around the purple haired girl. Once again, Hinata was taken by shock and she blushed a deep shade of red at what he had said. He loved her. Her feelings have been returned and Hinata wished against wish that this wasn't a dream. She was about to pass out but managed to stay conscious.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the fox boy and his actions.

"Well, Good for you Naruto." He smiled at the boy.

"Oh and back to the reason I came over. You see I'm going to meet Sasuke and Sakura at Kimono's Café Du Paris at 7.00pm tonight. Would you like to join us?"

Naruto and Hinata blinked. He then turned to face Hinata.

"Do you want to go Hinata-chan?" He asked her. He was still holding her in his arms and Hinata just couldn't make herself to look at the boy because she was afraid that she would pass out at any moment, so she decided to just nod a reply because she seemed to have lost her voice.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei! We'll come too!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

Kakashi nodded in reply and turned around to leave.

"See you at Kimono's! And don't be late." He called back as he walked out of the store.

"Speak for yourself!" Naruto snapped back before returning o his almost cold ramen. Hinata was now free from Naruto's sudden embrace and waved a small goodbye to Kakashi before too returning to her ramen.

* * *

Kakashi made his way back to the café and entered just before the sign was flipped over to indicate that they were closed. The café was empty now. Mizukai, as ordered by Kurenai, immediately began decorating the café with the Valentine's Day decorations. Kurenai came out and sat at a table with Kakashi to discuss and plan the events for tonight's contest. Notes were scribbled onto a notepad as Kakashi told her ideas and games he had got from his 'collection'. After 45 minutes of planning, the place was set up and the activities were prepared and decided on.

"You got the prizes?" Kurenai asked.

"Yep!" Kakashi grinned as he pointed to the boxes he had placed down in a corner.

"Good. Okay. Everything is set." A realization suddenly hit Kakashi.

"Ahh….U-umm…Kurenai?" He asked nervously.

"What is it now Kakashi?"

"U-Umm…I can't come in without a partner…right?"

"Hmm." She nodded questionably.

"Well…U-umm…Would you mind being my… p-partner for tonight?" No matter how much he loves the idea of them being a couple, it was still hard for him to ask her.

"…"

"…P-please?"

"Fine Kakashi. But I'm only going to do this once you understand?" She said firmly.

"I understand." Kakashi replied gleefully.

"Now, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I need to go buy a camera. Tonight will be really interesting."

"Why would it be 'really interesting?"

"I want to capture Sasuke's expressions on film when he finds out about the games and activities he **has** to go through tonight." Kakashi grinned underneath the mask and stood up to leave.

"I'll see you at 7 then. See you Kurenai!" He waved then exited through the door.

Kurenai let out a heavy sigh and went to change into something better for tonight.

* * *

**hehe...new coupling...Kakashi X Kurenai and this chappie also had NaruHina. **

**I do apoligize to those people who wanted a NaruHina Valentine's Day special... i just...couldn't do it... sniff I'm REALLY SORRY!**

**ONCE AGAIN ARIGATOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**and please review this chappie if you have time! THANK YOU! **

**Until next time...Ja NE!**


	11. SasuSaku Part V At the Cafe Confessions...

**Hiya Peepz!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! ( hugs everyone) **

**I would like to give thanx especially to those people who have stuck with me throughout this fanfic right from the begining!**

**Especially Saki-kun-** Thank you so much! you have reviewed EVERY CHAPTER! Hope that you'll enjoy this one too!

She has only just found out about my story recently and have actually reviewd for EVERY CHAPTER! **DOMO ARIGATOU!

* * *

**

**And THANK YOU TO ALL THESE OTHER REVIWERS:**

**Punk sasuke, darkphoenixsaga , Demoneyes 14Princess Sakura Haruno, babykitty2070 , sarafu-chan, Sakura, SoraKoi The Water GoddessKagome1992Millie-chanBeebiimoonlightpathkuMi-iZ-Miiieisshi louisse, chatterboxangel , Dark Angelic KittyspringninjaMelanieStar, Emily , nadeshiko-archer, CaTzPoSt , crazyhanyoued, Akito16 , Demoneyes 14MizzUchiha, Hi , k A z A - QUNKIND, Sierra , Lone Sakuraxx-Tsumi-Chan-xx, G-wiz , Sakura , PuRpLepolkadotz, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, Kakashi320 , K chan , animefan24 , Usagi , Sasu+sakuFAN , starry-eyed angelKistSaiLaKaKaShiMaii-maiilimitedvisionGothbratPresea CombatirSakura2387benjem, ayuka-chan , xxBo0kn3rdxxDmagigrl26, DemonCloudStrife , nkitty29, iluvsasuke , KagomeSiutHe sEnTimEntAl RoCksTaRMichSchonkenatrediesstarry-eyed angelcomplexity66LightDreamerborn to kill assholes lik, FEL. **

**and...a new reviewer...no other than moi frwen from skool ...rainbowmonsta XD**

**

* * *

**

**Whew! I hope that i didn't miss anybody out! these are all the reviwers for my fanfic so far...and i've realised...taht some people have...stopped reviewing (cough) (glares)**

**hehe anywaiz...**

**On to the story**

**This is only part one because i had a way longer chaptert written but it was like...too long so i decided to split it up into two chapters. **

**I'll like...update the 2 part tomorrow or something**

**ANYWAIZ**

**HAPPY READING! HOPE THAT YOU"LL ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN!.

* * *

Chapter 10: SasuSaku Part V- **

**At the Café- Confessions Part 1**

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the café at 6:50pm. They were 10 minutes early so they decided to wait for Kakashi outside of the restaurant. Sasuke leaned on the wall and Sakura did the same right beside him. Their hands broke apart and Sasuke shoved them into his pockets. Sasuke was in deep thought on how he should give his gift to Sakura as well as how he was going to tell her his feelings. While he was thinking, a sign on the window of the café caught his attention. His eyes widened slightly as he read on. This is what the sign said:

**Kimono's Café Du Paris is Celebrating**

**Valentine's Day!**

**By Having a Couple's Contest!**

**The contest will involve games and activities for couples to complete together!**

**The winners would receive a special Valentines Day prize!**

**Only Couple may enter tonight **

**Contest Begins at 8 pm**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

Sasuke read it and choked slightly but managed to make it sound like a cough. Sakura looked at him when she heard this and followed his gaze towards the sign in the shop window. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read the sign. She let out a soft squeal of joy.

"Aww! That sounds so FUN! Let's Enter!" Sakura cheerfully cried.

Sasuke just looked at the girl and then an image of him and Sakura being a couple entered his mind. A blush crept onto his face at the thought and he looked down at the floor in front of him to hopefully hide his face from letting Sakura see the red tinge.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said in a soft voice that melted his heart, as she tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. Sasuke just looked the other way and that took all his strength as he wished that she would not take it the wrong way. Then a thought hit him. Everything seemed to be too coincidental.

' _The hot springs… and now this…it's all too nicely planned out to JUST be a coincidence…a certain "someone" is behind this…hmm…who was there at the hot springs…? KAKASHI! And who told us to come here? KAKASHI! This is ALL Kakashi's doing! That pervert…wait… was he trying to set Sakura and me up? … It was his plan all along… right from the start…Well… its not that I mind being with her now…but…Things won't go any further now…I'll put an end to his plan! I'm leaving!'_

Sasuke looked back at the pink-haired girl who was looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Please Sasuke-kun?" She pleaded. God was she determined to enter this stupid contest, Sasuke thought. He had a determined look in his eyes but softened slightly as his heart melted at the sight of her beautiful, bright green orbs, those emerald orbs that glistened and sparkled in the moonlight and were like windows into her innocent soul. He got up all his determination to say these words to her.

"No. I'm leaving." And with that he turned around and began to walk but was held back by Sakura's tugging harder on hi s sleeve.

"Aww! Please Sasuke-kun? It'll be fun!

Sasuke didn't move from his frozen position. He was afraid that if he looked at her, he would give in to those beautiful orbs that looked up to him ever so cutely. He took another step and immediately Sakura's tugging on his sleeve turned into a forceful grasp around his left arm.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She had linked his arm with hers and continued to look up at him with pleading eyes. Sasuke just shut his eyes tight and took another step in attempt to make Sakura let go.

Sakura gave up. She knew that she couldn't make Sasuke do things that he didn't want to. A sad look crept onto her face as she released her grip. She clasped her hands together in front of her and stared at the concrete ground beneath her feet.

'_That's right… I'm just another fan girl… but… he likes me right? … But… that is still not an excuse for me to make him do something he didn't want to…' _

Sasuke felt Sakura's grip on his arm loosen and he took this as a chance to escape. As he walked forward, he glanced back and saw the saddened look on her face. His heart-ached painfully at the sight. It felt more painful than the other times he had rejected her. It had never occurred to him before how much she affects him. He had never meant to make her sad. He just wants to ruin Kakashi's 'nice and smooth' plan. He stopped reluctantly in his tracks and stood there staring at the pink-haired kunoichi who had her head hung low with her hair covering most of her face. He let out a breath he was holding and turned back around to walk away, when a hand out of nowhere made firm grip on his right shoulder. He turned his head slightly and came face to face with their sensei.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

Sakura looked up when she heard the familiar voice and her spirit lightened up. 

' _YAY! Kakashi-sensei will make Sasuke-kun stay!' _She thought. She really did want Sasuke to stay and be her partner for the contest. (A/N: and we all know why…hehe XP who wouldn't want him to be your partner? Sasuke-kun!)

* * *

Sasuke just glared back at Kakashi. They were a fair distance away from Sakura but Sasuke still whispered his reply, hissed was more like it. 

"I know what you're trying to do Kakashi. This whole day was to set me and Sakura up wasn't it?" Sasuke hissed as he looked back at the empty road in front of him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"SO you finally figured it out eh?" Sasuke nodded slightly in reply.

"And you are trying to walk away aren't you?" Kakashi asked with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. Sasuke just snapped his head in the other direction. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well…Sasuke-_kun, _don't think that you can walk away just like that." He paused as the boy glared at his sensei with a mocking expression. " I knew that you'll figure it out sooner or later and I knew that you'd try to walk away."

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke shot back as his glare intensifies. Kakashi smirked, which then changed into a cheeky smile.

"If you don't stay, I'll make sure that you won't pass your chunnin exam." Kakashi whispered into the ear of the raven-haired boy, and then smirked.

These words hit Sasuke hard in the stomach. If he doesn't pass his chunnin exam, he wouldn't become stronger, thus, making him unable to complete his ambition.

"Kuso!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth, as he looked the other way once again.

Kakashi chuckled to himself at his perfect plan and victory over the Uchiha.

"Now you wouldn't want to keep little Sakura waiting over there any longer would you?" And with that he turned Sasuke around by the shoulders and began pushing the boy back towards the restaurant and back towards Sakura.

A cheerful smile rose onto Sakura's face at Sasuke's return. Sakura's gaze then fell onto the tall figure behind him and a hint of pink rose onto her cheeks.

Kakashi had changed out of his jounin attire and was wearing a tight black turtleneck top, which acted as a mask covering half his face, and baggy jeans. The tight top showed his well built body and that is why Sakura had blushed.

"Hey Sakura." Kakashi said in a happy tone once he released his grip on Sasuke's shoulders and slightly pushed the boy forward towards the pink-haired angel. Sasuke scowled at this.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura replied just as cheerfully. Sasuke's heart seemed to have lightened a bit from the guilt he was feeling before at Sakura's cheerful cry.

"Let's go in now shall we? I'm starving!" And with that Kakashi pushed open the door and entered closely followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

Beautiful pink and red streamers hung around the ceiling. Rose petals were scattered lightly across the tabletops. Individual candles on top of every table dimly lighted the café, which created a romantic atmosphere. Kakashi approached the counter and dinged the bell. Mizukai, the same waitress from before popped up behind the counter once again. 

"Good Evening! Welcome to Kimono's Café Du Paris!" She greeted, and then looked at the three before speaking again.

"If you did not notice the sign on the window upon your entry, we are only accepting couples for tonight's activities and all the tables are for twos. " She motioned her hand towards the tables around the room that only had 2 seats per table.

"Oh that's alright! These two are a couple, so they'll go together." He pointed at Sasuke and Sakura, who both blushed at the comment. "And, you get your manager please?" Kakashi added.

"Sure!" And with that Mizukai went to the office to get the manger. Kakashi took out his book and Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. _'How the hell did he fit that in his jeans pocket?'_ They both thought. Kurenai came out of the office and walked up to Kakashi.

"Did someone want to see me?" Kurenai asked and then her gaze fell onto tall grey-haired figure and a tinge of pink rose to her cheeks.

"Oh. It's you Kakashi.." She tried to retain the annoyed tone in her voice but upon seeing his well-built-body-that-made-him-suddenly-look-so-hot jounin, she found it a little difficult.

Kakashi glanced up from his book at the mention of his name and his eyes widened at what he saw. A tinge of red rose became present on his cheeks but remained unseen behind his 'mask'. Kurenai stood there in a red cocktail dress. It was a hold-to-neck dress and was made from a satin-like material. It finished off just above her ankles in which she wore black heels to complete the look. The colour of the dress brought out the colour of her eyes and made her black hair look even blacker. There was only one word to describe her in Kakashi's mind. SEXY. Dead Sexy. Kakashi unconsciously put away his book and continued to stare at the goddess before him.

Sakura had noticed the slight blush on their faces and immediately figured out what was going on between them.

"Oh!…. I see…Ne Kakashi-sensei? Is she YOUR 'partner' for the evening?" Sakura asked in a cheeky tone. Kakashi broke out of his staring trance and answered back.

"Y-Yeah."

"I'd never thought that she'd go with you." She added mockingly. Kakashi glared at his student. He cleared his throat with a few little coughs before speaking again.

"Let's go take our seats shall we?" Kakashi said, trying to change the topic. (XP)

"Yes, we shall. Um? Mizukai? Please lead the way." Kurenai said to the waitress.

"Certainly Kurenai-sama. Please follow me." Mizukai responded as she picked up 2 sets of menus before heading over towards 2 tables.

"Two of you guys can sit here." She motioned to a vacant table with two seats.

"Sasuke, Sakura, You two can sit here." Kakashi said as he gave the two a little push towards their seats. "And me and Kurenai will sit at the next table okay?" Kakashi gave Sasuke a look that told him not to try and leave. Sasuke just glared back at Kakashi even though he wasn't even planning to escape. He actually quite enjoyed Sakura's presence though he would never admit that to Kakashi, but was still planning on a way to tell her how he feels.

Being a gentleman, he pulled out a chair for Sakura, which made her blush red at his kind gesture before kindly thanking him as she took her seat. Sasuke took the seat opposite and picked up a menu Mizukai had left on the table before showing Kakashi and Kurenai to their table.

Sakura did the same and began scanning over the delicious dishes listed on the menu. She didn't realize before, but she was really hungry. Come to think of it, she hasn't had anything to eat since breakfast. That was the same for Sasuke since they spent the whole day together.

"Sakura-chan!" Someone called out.

Sakura snapped her head in the direction of where the voice came from. It was Naruto and he was waving his hand wildly as though he was afraid that she would not see him. He was smiling widely and sitting opposite to him was the timid Hyuuga, Hinata. She just smiled friendly at Sakura. Both girls blushed as each of them noticed their 'partners' for the 'couple's contest'. Hinata with Naruto and Sasuke with Sakura. Sakura smiled back and pointed towards the table a few ones away from them where Kakashi and Kurenai were. Hinata nodded to show that she had noticed their senseis being together.

Sasuke glanced up from the menu to Sakura and followed her gaze to Naruto's table. His eyes darted back and forth from the blonde loud mouth to the purple-haired Hyuuga who was blushing a deep shade of red. He silently sighed and returned his gaze back to the menu.

Sakura waved one last wave at Hinata before turning back to her table and smiled cutely at Sasuke, who saw this and a tint of pink became present on his cheeks. He hates it when she does that. Why? Because it makes him realize how beautiful and cute she is and because of that smile it makes him experience things he hasn't experienced before. The feeling called 'LOVE'.

He quickly returned his gaze to the menu and had even attempted to hide behind it in order to hide the blush oh his face. Sakura giggled slightly at his actions and picked up the menu once again.

Mizukai approached their table.

"May I please take your order?" She asked kindly as she took out a notepad and a pen.

"Yeah, Sure! Umm, I'll have the Udon and Miso soup thanks!" Sakura replied eagerly as her stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Okay." Mizukai scribbled down the order onto her notepad. "And you sir?" She asked Sasuke. "Tonkatsu and Miso Soup." He replied. Sakura gave Sasuke a look that told him to say something more. Sasuke sighed and then added, "Thanks."

"Okay. Any drink with that?" Mizukai asked politely.

"I'll have a raspberry flavoured mineral water thank you!" Sakura replied and gestured for Sasuke to order. Sasuke closed the menu he was pretending to read and replied.

"Just iced water for me." He glanced over at Sakura before adding-

"Thank you." Which made Sakura smile in satisfaction.

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks and then your order." Mizukai smiled before heading over to fetch their drinks.

* * *

The two sat in silence after that. Sasuke focused his attention on the flame of the candle, which was flickering brightly as it casted shadows on his facial features. 

Sakura sat there silently admiring his handsome face and the moving shadows on his features. She seemed to be hypnotized by the beautiful patterns it created and continued to stare unconsciously. Her gaze reached his onyx eyes. Those eyes that showed emotions no ordinary person has experienced. Those eyes that are so mysterious and cold and could instantly turn into a deadly glare when he wants it to. But today, those eyes show confusion and worry, and, she might be wrong but could it be 'love' also she is seeing in those eyes? People say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. Maybe that saying is true. Sakura continued to wonder about the emotions all mixed up within those onyx orbs for what seemed like eternity.

Sasuke, who had been gazing deeply into the flame of the candle felt a pair of eyes looking into his with such intensity. He lifted his gaze to meet hers and within that second, both their hearts began to beat faster and harder against their chests. Each other's gaze looking deeply into the others with great intensity and wonder. Bright green orbs meeting coal black ones. The two became oblivious of their surroundings and it seemed like time had stopped. His eyes darted back and forth as he looked into her eyes, which seemed like they were sparkling in the soft candlelight.

'_Should I tell her now' _were the words running through Sasuke's mind and without realizing it until too late, he blurted out her name.

"Sakura."

Sakura jumped a bit at the sound of her name as she was caught off guard at the sudden dialogue. She looked up questioningly at him. Sasuke took a deep breath as he gathered up all his courage and strength within him and pushed away his pride and reputation.

"S-Sakura… I-I-I… U-Umm…L-L-Lo-Lo…Umm…r-really…l-like y-you…" He stuttered somewhat like Hinata. He just couldn't say the four-letter word and so, said 'really like' instead. He silently cursed himself for not being able to say it.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered in shock at his words. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly but did he just _confess_ that he _liked_ her? And not just _like_, he said _really like._ Her face began to burn once again. The distance between them got smaller as they leaned in unconsciously closer and closer towards each other. Soon, their faces were only a few mere inches apart. Sakura's eyes began to droop as the distance between their faces slowly vanished.

Before their lips met, Mizukai came round to their table with their ordered meals on a tray. The couple abruptly pulled away from each other and began to blush furiously.

"Here are your meals!" Mizukai cried out cheerfully before looking at their totally flushed faces and a realization hit her.

"Oh! Gomenasai! Was I interrupting something?" She said apologetically.

"N-No. Its okay." Sakura replied shyly as her eyes met his and she looked away immediately as her face continued to burn.

Without any further ado, the two quietly ate their dinner with each trying to avoid eye contact with the other after the incident.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

**How was that chappie? XD**

**I'll upload part 2 tomorrow or something**

**anywaiz...PLEASE REVIEW! **

**It gives me motivation to update faster! and to write moi story!**

**ARIGATOU! **


	12. SasuSaku Part VI Confessions Part 2 & DA...

**HEY!**

**Haha...thanx to ALL my Reviewers! hehe and like i said, i uploaded part 2 of the chpater today like i said i would. XD **

**Anywaiz...**

**Here's Part 2! **

**HAPPY READING! REVIEW IF YOU CAN PLEASE! .

* * *

Chapter 11: SasuSaku Part VI-**

**At the Café- Confessions part 2 and that DAMN MASK! **

_**At Naruto and Hinata's Table:**_

The two had watched Sasuke and Sakura and had witnessed what had happened. Naruto was laughing madly at the expression on the cold Uchiha's face when Mizukai interrupted their' moment'.

"HAHAHAHA! Did you see the look on Sasuke-teme's face!" Naruto continue to laugh. Hinata giggled shyly at Naruto's Amusement while her face remained pink. She began playing with her finger nervously as Naruto clutched his stomach and tried to catch his breath. Naruto noticed Hinata's little giggles and enjoyed the soft voice of hers.

"Your laugh is so cute Hinata-chan!" He blurted out without thinking twice. Hinata's eyes widened slightly in shock at the sudden compliment. She looked away shyly as her face began to burn up even more.

"T-Thank Y-you N-Naruto-kun." She replied timidly. Naruto was grinning widely at the purple-haired girl. He thought about how cute she looks when she blushes and how adorable Hinata was and WHY he had not noticed before.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto spoke in a soft tone for once.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun?" She replied in her usual soft tone of voice. Naruto smiled at her.

"I want to thank you. For always being there and having faith in me."

"…"

"I've never realized before, but you are a good and dear friend to me Hinata. You have always stood there beside me. I know that a lot of people hate me for who I am but, you don't' seem to be affected by the fact that there is a demon-fox in side me. Why is that?" He asked.

Hinata thought for a moment and tried to find the right words to answer that question. It was weird because Naruto was never a person to ask a question like that, but Naruto wanted to find out why Hinata was always there and never giving up her faith in him.

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down from the words all muddled up in her mind and to try and cool down her burning face.

"W-well…Y-you see…Umm…N-Naruto-kun… I-I have a-always respected y-you as a person who n-never g-g-gives up…a-and…umm…a-as a g-good f-friend too… I-I have watched y-you f-from afar ever since you went into t-the academy… a-and… h-have always seen y-you as a…umm…role model. Y-you c-can't h-help it if t-the demon f-fox is inside y-you… B-b-but… t-the…thing I-is…N-Naruto-kun…I-is t-that…Umm… I-I-I L-like… Y-you"

Hinata stared down at her hands clasped together and resting on her lap. Her face changed from a pink tinge to a deep red one within her last sentence and her played with her hands nervously.

Naruto took a moment to let the words sink in. That was the longest thing he had heard Hinata say in the whole day. _'H-Hinata-chan likes me?' _His eyes widened in shock at the thought and it was in that moment did he realise his feelings for the timid Hyuuga. Naruto let out a cheerful cry and took hold of Hinata's clasped hands and held them in his. Hinata gasped silently in shock at his sudden action and stared into the blue eyes of the blonde-haired boy.

"YAY! HINATA-CHAN LIKES ME! I was so afraid that you'd hate me too. You mean a lot to me Hinata-chan! I just didn't realize before. I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata continued to stare deep into the blonde boy's cerulean orbs and were touched by his words.

She was on the verge of passing out at the closeness of their faces and Naruto's touch on her hands. This was all too much of a dream come true.

"I-I L-Love Y-You too… N-Naruto-kun." She spoke in her soft voice in reply as he pulled her into a tight and passionate embrace. There they sat in each other's arms until Mizukai arrived shortly with their meals.

* * *

Kakashi sat with Kurenai and they both had silently witnessed Naruto and Hinata's moment together. 

"Aren't they cute?" Kurenai commented.

"Yeah. They are so meant for each other." Kakashi said rather sarcastically since he was focused on something else. Kurenai smiled as she continued to admire the cute moment of Naruto and Hinata together.

'_She's so beautiful when she smiles like that.'_ Kakashi thought

"Yeah, YOUR student and MY student. They must really love each other." Kakashi emphasized the words 'my' and 'your' trying to hint something along the lines of 'Me and You'.

Kurenai looked away from the cute little couple and raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's 'hint'. She sweat dropped at what she saw. Kakashi was once again reading his favourite book- 'Come, Come Paradise'.

Although Kakashi's eyes were focused on his book, he did notice Kurenai's stare, which made him rather uncomfortable. Kurenai looked burdened by the book as she stared at its orange cover. She then lifted to gaze to the black turtleneck top that acted as a mask and covered half of his face. She then realized something and smiled mischievously.

'_If Kakashi is to eat tonight he'll HAVE to remove his mask…and, that means that I'll be the first to see his face! … Hmm… I wonder if he will look even MORE handsome without the mask…Wait… What the hell are you thinking Kurenai! MORE HANDSOME! Argh! NO! Get those thoughts OUT OF MY HEAD!… But... I wonder why he covers half his face with the mask ALL the time?' _Kurenai thought.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hm?" Kakashi responded though his gaze was still transfixed onto his book. Kurenai thought out her words carefully before she answered.

"Are you…hungry?" She asked. Kurenai tried not to make obvious the fact that Kakashi would have to take off his mask in order to eat and reveal his hidden face to her.

"Yeah. I'm starving!" Kakashi replied as he grinned. Kurenai smirked.

"Have you taken a look at the menu?" She wanted to be sure that he was going to eat ad remove that mask of his. Kakashi nodded but still continued to read his book.

"Yeah. I must say the food is quite good here. They sound very delicious. I can't wait to taste them." Kakashi said.

Do you want to order now?" Kurenai asked. The mischievous smirk not leaving her face.

"Yeah, I guess." Kakashi called over Mizukai.

"May I take your order sir?" Mizukai asked politely.

"Yes. I would like a drink to start off with. Umm, how about a bottle of champagne?" He looked towards Kurenai with a questioning glance. Kurenai nodded rather enthusiastically. Mizukai wrote down the order on her notepad.

"Okay. And what would you like to eat?"

"Well! Let's see now." Kakashi opened the menu and scanned through the delicious meals." Hmm… Everything looks so tempting… ah… Oh! I can't decide. Umm…I know! Just give me a bit over everything on the menu!"

"NANI?" Kurenai and Mizukai both called out in shock.

"That's going to cost a lot Kakashi." Kurenai smirked. "I hope that you won't go broke after this." Kurenai added.

"Of course I won't go broke! I'm not even paying because I'm dining with the manager!" Kakashi grinned at Kurenai who rolled her eyes and glared back at him. Kurenai sighed and gave a small nod to Mizukai to tell her that it's fine.

"Okay then. Is that all sir?" Mizukai asked as she scribbled down the order.

"Yes. That's all thanks!" Kakashi smiled at the waitress who blushed a bit before bowing courteously and headed off to fetch their drinks.

Kurenai did not forget about Kakashi having to remove his mask to eat and she decided to capture the moment on film and show everyone at the academy.

"Erm…Excuse me while I freshen up." Kurenai excused herself politely though she doesn't know why. It's only Kakashi after all. Kakashi was reading his book once again but nodded to say that he had heard her and that it was okay. She pretended to make her way towards the lady's room. Once she was a fair distance away, she took one quick glance at Kakashi to make sure that he was focused deep into his book before making a quick turn into her office to retrieve her camera. Stuffing the digital device into her handbag, she walked back casually to her table. She arrived back just at the champagne was being poured. Kurenai silently took the camera out of her handbag with her left, keeping it well hidden underneath the table and smirked a she asked Kakashi for a toast.

'_He **has **to remove his mask in order to drink' _She thought a she rose her champagne glass

"A toast, to Valentine's Day and Kakashi's wonderful idea for the contest." She said. Kakashi lazily picked up his glass and the glassed made a soft 'ting' as they tapped lightly against each other. Kurenai took a quick sip and gripped her camera tightly; ready to take a snapshot when he removes his mask within that second.

Kakashi slowly moves his hand with an out stretched finger ready to pull down his mask. Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. He slips his finger into his mask and millimeter-by-millimeter slowly pulls down the black fabric.

But just before it reaches past his nose, he spoke.

"Oops! Almost forgot." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic spiral straw. Kurenai fell off her chair anime-style.

Kakashi tucked the bendy pit on one end into his mask and the other end into the champagne glass. He drained the glass of its contents and made slurping noises as the liquid travelled up the straw, went around in the spirals before going straight through his mask and into his mouth. He smiled cheekily at Kurenai while her eye twitched in annoyance and a vein twitched above her head. She just let out a heavy sigh in defeat as Kakashi continue to slurp down his champagne through his straw.

'_I guess I'll just have to wait until he eats. Haha, there's no way of avoiding removing his mask then!' _She thought as she waited quietly for their order.

* * *

Soon enough Mizukai came to their table with a food trolley. 

"Here's your meal!" Mizukai cried cheerfully as she began to unload the plates from the trolley and placed them onto the table. Kakashi put his book away and his eyes widened hungrily as he watched the steam rise from the delicious smelling food.

"Enjoy your meal!" Mizukai smiled friendly before pushing the trolley back into the kitchen.

Kakashi rubbed his hands together and picked up a fork with his left and once again, slowly, very slowly, reached for his mask once again, or so that's what Kurenai thought. She gripped onto her camera and prepared to quickly take a snapshot within the second the black fabric is off his face. Kakashi's hand went straight past his mask and up into the air as he called over Mizukai. Mizukai rushed over and politely asked.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"No, No, No. The food looks great! I just wanted to ask if I could have all of this as take away?" Kakashi asked with a cheeky grin. Mizukai sweat dropped as Kurenai fell onto the floor anime-style once again.

"Damn you Kakashi! Why can't you just take off your damn mask and eat here!" Kurenai couldn't hold in her annoyance any longer. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow calmly as though Kurenai's remark was expected and that it was nothing big.

"And risk everyone seeing me remove my mask? I don't want my photo to be taken either Kurenai." Kakashi replied coolly and calmly.

"W-What do you mean?" Kurenai attempted to hide the camera in her handbag but someone behind her snatched the camera out of her hands. Kurenai turned around and was shocked to come face to face with another Kakashi.

"Kage-bushin?" She whispered as she looked back to the Kakashi sitting opposite from her who was smiling mischievously. The Kakashi that had the camera walked towards the Kakashi at the table and handed the camera to him before disappearing into a puff of smoke with a 'poof!'.

"Don't think that I didn't notice your camera and that you realized that I had to remove my mask in order to eat." Kakashi said with a tone of amusement in his voice as he held the camera in his other hand (one not occupied by his book). " I'm not that clueless to my surroundings Kurenai. 'A ninja thinks beyond the normal', you should know that." Kakashi smirked as Kurenai blushed in embarrassment that she was caught red-handed.

"W-Well…I-I…Umm…" She stuttered as she looked to the side. Kakashi's once been serious eyes softened.

"Don't worry, you see soon enough." Kakashi spoke in a soft and so-damn-sexy tone, which made Kurenai look up in surprise at his sudden change of tone. The look he was giving her made her blush red as she tried her best to remain calm and cool but with no prevail.

Mizukai felt awkward and slowly and silently took their meals to place into take away boxes with out any further dialogue.

Kurenai was lost for words and her throat felt extremely dry so she gulped the rest of her champagne down in hopes to cool her burning face. She tried to avoid eye contact with the grey-haired man as she ate her dinner silently. Kakashi returned to his book and continued reading.

Time passed by and soon it was 8 o'clock, time for the contest to begin.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**hehe...kakakure and naruhina moments there and that DAMN KAKASHI's MASK! hehe**

**anywaiz**

**please review! i'll try to update chapter 13soon! Still in progress by the way...XD**

**anywaiz... next chapter- The contest! finally! XD**

**JA NE! **


	13. SasuSaku Part VII The Couple's Contest

**Hi Again!**

**OMG! I am so SORRY that i haven't updated so long...especially since its the holidaiz! GOMENASAI! (bows)**

**And once again DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL MY REVIWERS! WOW! almost 200 reviews! i didn't expect thsi fanfic to be so popular! and its only moi first fanfic! I'm so happy! XP ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS! XD (hugs everyone)**

**It took me agez to write this chapter! and its so long! its got all 3 events in this chapter and i kept thinking if it should be all one chapter or one event per chapter and so it ended as all in one chapter.

* * *

**

**Oh and It was moi frwen Rainbow Monsta who suggested the idea of the couple's contest for moi fanfic. So thank you to her! Hi Yunie! XP hehe

* * *

**

**anywaiz... I leave you guyz to it then**

**Happy Reading! and Please Leave a Review when you're done!**

**Thanx! **

**

* * *

Chapter 12: SasuSaku Part VII- **

**The Couple's Contest **

Kurenai stepped up onto the stage with a microphone and announced the beginning of the contest.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and couples for the evening. Welcome to Kimono's Café Du Paris. Thank you for joining us here tonight, as we are about to begin the Couple's Contest in honor to Valentine's Day. All those that are now present are immediately and automatically entered into the contest."

The crowd was silent as they listened intently to Kurenai's announcement.

"I will now explain briefly about the contest for those who are still confused or do not understand. There will be three activities that each couple has to go through together and try their best in. At the end, whichever couple achieved the best results, or completed the activities the best would win a special Valentine's Day Prize. Prizes would be awarded to the places first, second and third. Any questions?"

Whispers of excitement went through the crowd but no one put up their hand to ask a question.

"Okay. The first event will begin shortly."

Kurenai gave a signal to Mizukai to prepare the contestants for the first Activity. A long bar or chocolate was handed out to each couple. They were about 2 cm wide and 20 c in length. There were many confused looks among the couples as they all looked at the bar on their table and they back at Kurenai.

"In the first activity, you have to both eat the bar of chocolate from each end without breaking it. Whoever's remaining piece of chocolate is smallest when the time is up, Wins the first event. So, the couple with the smallest piece of chocolate after three minutes wins the activity."

Kurenai looked around to see if they understood the activity and was replied with nods.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the piece of chocolate on the table and his eye began to twitch. Sakura on the other hand, was determined to come first and win the prize with her dear Sasuke-kun, and so, thought nothing more than to complete the first event. The two sat at opposite ends of the unusually small table and picked up the bar of chocolate just like everyone else had. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and prepared himself for the task ahead.

* * *

"Contestants ready?" Kurenai asked as she looked around to each table to see for herself. Sakura held one end of the chocolate near her lips and Sasuke did the same. 

"Okay. Ready? Set? GO!"

* * *

Sakura began took the first bite of the bar of chocolate and was slightly surprised at how deliciously sweet it was. It wasn't just plain chocolate though; it had a thin layer of wafer, surrounded by creamy white chocolate and caramel. Sasuke flinched a bit at the taste. He never liked chocolate to begin with, or anything sweet for that matter, so he decided to focus his attention on something else besides the taste of the chocolate. He lifted his gaze from the bar in his mouth and for the first time since the activity began, he realized how close his face was to Sakura's. Then it hit him. If they were to eat from each end and get the smallest piece to remain, it meant that their faces have to get pretty close to each other, and that includes their lips. His heart began to beat faster as their faces drew nearer. He hesitated a bit to continuing eating. 

Sakura, however, seemed to not have been aware of the fact that Sasuke's lips would only be a few mere centimeters from hers. She was so into the activity and was lost in the sweetness of the chocolate bar.

* * *

"Time's Up!" Kurenai called out after 3 minutes. 

It was that moment that Sakura broke out of her trance in indulging the sweet taste of the chocolate bar and noticed Sasuke's face. She looked up into his eyes and her eyes widened in shock at how close their faces were. They both blushed furiously. They had one more bite before their lips would meet and become into a kiss. Sakura looked back at the chocolate and considered taking that last bite and collide her lips with her Sasuke-kun's. They once again looked deeply into each other's eyes and seemed to be lost in them. Sakura opened her mouth slightly and slowly began to lean in and take that last bite. Her eyes feel shut along with his, as their lips were about to meet. But just before it did-

**FLASH!**

Sasuke and Sakura quickly and abruptly snapped off the chocolate and the remaining piece fell onto the table. Their faces were beet red and both snapped their head in the direction where the flash had come from.

**FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!**

There stood Kakashi grinning evilly at the two as he continued to take snapshots of the blushing couple.

"Come on! Smile for the camera!" Kakashi said cheekily with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at Kakashi, both mentally stabbing kunais into his back.

"Kakashi!" They both called out in frustration. They were about to charge and snatch the camera from him but he was too quick for them.

"Enjoy the rest of the evening!" And with that he disappeared into a puff of smoke with a 'poof'.

Sasuke's eye began to twitch once again as a vein twitched above his head also.

* * *

"Okay! A waitress will come to each table and record the lengths." Kurenai announced. As if on cue, Mizukai came round to their table with a little ruler and measured their remaining piece to the nearest millimeter. 

"Alright. 13 millimeters." She wrote the measurement on a piece of paper ruled with 2 columns, one for their names, and one for the lengths. "May I have your names please?" She asked.

"Haruno Sakura, and-" Sakura looked at Sasuke as she began to blush once again at the thought of the moment before. "Uchiha Sasuke." She finished off.

"Thank you. You know, so far, your piece is the smallest. Wish you guys luck!" And with that Mizukai left with a smile towards the next table.

Sakura felt really thirsty and drank down half of her mineral water in attempt to cool her face down and to wash down the taste of the deliciously sweet chocolate she had a while ago. Sasuke did the same to try and cool down his anger on Kakashi as he continued to mentally curse the jounin.

'_Kakashi is so dead. Just he wait to the next mission we have… That man is going to PAY' _Sasuke kept thinking of ways to get Kakashi back and how to steal that camera from the grey-haired man.

* * *

"May I have your attention please?" Kurenai spoke into the microphone over the chattering crowd. The crowd hushed into silence as their attention soon focused onto Kurenai. 

"Thank you. It is time to announce the winners for Activity one. The smallest piece remaining came to a measurement of 13 millimeters."

Sakura gasped in excitement.

"The winners are-" A spot light fell onto Sasuke and Sakura's table. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she held her breath. "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura!" The crowd applauded which made Sakura blush red. Sasuke managed to retain his expressionless face and avoided any eye contact with anyone from the people around them, especially the girls. The girls seemed to have forgotten about their dates as they gaped at the handsome Uchiha with their heart-shaped eyes. The girls' dates shot envious glares at the Uchiha but instantly forgot their troubles as they laid eyes on the cute little blushing Sakura in her beautiful white dress.

"Would the couple like to please take a bow?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura stood up nervously from her seat and Sasuke did the same in a cool and laid back way. They took their bows and quickly sat back down in their seats. The spotlight dimmed into nothing and all attention went back to Kurenai.

"Okay. Please remain in you seats as Activity two will begin shortly." Kurenai smiled in satisfaction before stepping off the stage and went back to her table where Kakashi sat with a lazy smile as continued to read his book.

* * *

"Well, so far so good." Kurenai spoke as she sat down in her seat. "Who would have known that your two students that were trying to set up would win the first activity?" She looked suspiciously at Kakashi. 

"I did of course!" Kakashi said in a cheerful tone as he grinned cheekily. "And what a cute picture I got too!" He held up his digital camera and chuckled. "You've should've seen Sasuke's face! It wasn't expressionless for one bit! And I got one of Naruto and Hinata as well! Her face was so red! It looked liked she had a massive fever or something!"

Kurenai laughed along with the single sharingan user.

"You got to give me a copy of the photo Kakashi! An you better not forget!" Kurenai said afterwards.

'_I love that laugh…sounds so…sweet…and melodic… God does she look HOT in that dress or what?" _Kakashi thought as his gaze fell from her beautiful face to her chest. The low cleavage brought a red tinge to his cheeks as he quickly looked back up to see if she had noticed his perverted behavior. (Hentai! XP) He let out a silent sigh of relief when he saw that she was still laughing. His attention came to focus on her plump red lips. He really wanted to capture those lips and claim them as his own. And, come to think of it, he wouldn't have mind doing the first activity with her. But, it's too late now. Kakashi sighed. He had missed the opportunity to come within a few millimeters to those red lips he adored. There was only one thing that could take his mind off of this regret now. He took out 'Come, Come Paradise Volume 2' and picked up where he left off.

Kurenai looked around the room and it seemed like everyone was a bit calmer from the excitement after the first activity.

"I think its time to begin Activity two."

Kakashi just nodded in agreement. Kurenai took a deep breath and announced the beginning of the second activity.

* * *

"Activity two will now take place." Kurenai spoke into the microphone as she steeped up onto the stage. The crowd hushed into silence once again as their attention became focused onto the woman with red eyes and black wavy hair. 

"I will now explain activity two. In activity two, each and every couple would be blindfolded and each person would be separated on the dance floor. Now, the objective is that each person has to find his or her partner, whilst blindfolded. Whoever finds their partner first, wins the second activity."

Whispers of excitement once again rose within the crowd. Kurenai smiled at this before continuing.

"A waitress will come round to your table shortly, blindfold you and your partner and then lead you onto the dance floor. Once everyone is set, I will announce the start and the contest will proceed. Thank you." The spotlight went off as Kurenai stepped off the stage. Multiple lights click on as they lit the dance floor brightly. The couples began to whisper in excitement once again.

* * *

Mizukai came to Sasuke and Sakura's table with two blindfolds, a blue and a pink one. She tied the pink one around Sakura's eyes and led her onto the dance floor before going back and tied the navy-blue coloured material around Sasuke and then leading him in the opposite direction to where she had led Sakura. The two stood nervously on the spot and waited. Sakura fidgeted a bit, whereas Sasuke looked rather bored by this and stood coolly and calmly on the spot with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Mizukai went to Hinata and Naruto's table afterwards with 2 blindfolds but this time she had an orange and a purple one. She was about to tie the purple one around Hinata when Naruto interrupted her from doing so. 

"Hey! Onosa, onosa, Can I tie the blindfold around Hinata-chan? Please?" Naruto asked Mizukai. Hinata blushed red as she smiled shyly at Naruto and his words.

"Err…yeah, sure!" Mizukai replied. She thought it was a really sweet gesture and smiled in admiration at the cute little couple. Naruto cheered and politely took the purple piece of material and walked behind Hinata. As carefully as she could, he wrapped the material around her eyes and did one small knot in it.

"Is that alright Hinata-chan? Not too tight?" He asked softly. Hinata was speechless at his sweet gesture and nodded quickly in reply. Naruto smiled as he did one more knot and waved a hand in front of her to check if she was blindfolded properly. He smiled out of Satisfaction and led her off her seat then passed her hand to Mizukai who led her across the dance floor. She came back a little while afterwards and blindfolded Naruto, noticing the joyful grin plastered on the fox boy's face.

* * *

'_Great. One more activity to go.' _Sasuke thought sarcastically. He smirked at his next thought. _'This is going to be over in no time, thanks to my advanced bloodline.'

* * *

_

Once everyone was on the dance floor, all blindfolded and ready to begin, Kurenai announced the start of Activity two. She stepped up onto the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Contestants ready?" Kurenai asked. "Ready? Set? GO!"

* * *

The room erupted into loud callings of each other's partners' names. Every one wandered around with arms out stretched blindly looking for their partners, all except for Sasuke Uchiha. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them to activate and reveal his sharingan, though no one saw the red eyes with black comma-like swirls because one, they were blindfolded, and two, so was he. With his sharingan now activated, he saw right through the material but could only manage to see blobs of blue charkra in the shape of the person it belonged to. He began to search for a particular pink-haired kunoichi's charkra whilst dodging getting ran into by other people walking around in search of their partners.

* * *

Naruto was one of those who walked around blindly with their hands out stretched. The only thing that made him stand out from the rest was the unusually loud calls from him that could be heard above the others. Of course, just like the others, he ran into many people and muttered 'sorry's to them before once again calling out the timid Hyuuga's name. 

"Hinata-chan? Where are you!" He called as he repeatedly walked around in a circle without realizing.

Hinata was a Hyuuga, which meant that she too had and advanced bloodline. The Hyuugas were famous for their white eyes that can activate the Byakugan. (Is that right spelling? Please tell me if it is or not XP) Hinata activated the Byakugan the moment the activity began and had just barely avoided being ran into by a brown-haired boy. After letting out a sigh of relief, she began to dodge her way through the crowd looking for Naruto and following his louder-than-the-rest calls for her.

* * *

Sasuke finally sensed the familiar charkra he was looking for. He followed the charkra pattern he only knew too well of and eventually spotted Sakura. 

Sakura was a smart girl. She had used her ninja skills in this activity, and it was the one she was good at. Charkra control. Sakura stood transfixed on the spot as she focused to keep a constant amount of charkra to erupt from her. She knew that Sasuke would be able to sense her charkra and find her, so, she stood still on one spot and sensed the charkra patterns around her to help out. Sakura suddenly sensed a familiar charkra, most likely the charkra of the raven-haired boy she was looking for.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" She called out once the charkra was near.

"Sakura." A monotonous voice replied. She smiled as she recognized the voice immediately. Sakura continued to stand still on the spot like waiting for her 'knight' in shining armour to come to her.

A boy with dark-brown hair was walking at an unusually fast pace walked in Sakura's direction and accidentally ran into her. He collided with her and they both fell onto the floor with him on top of her and his face buried within her neck. Sakura let out a shriek and began struggling to get the body off of hers. Sasuke saw this and could not bare the sight as anger began to burn within him. No one is allowed to touch HIS Sakura. Since when did she become HIS Sakura? Sasuke stormed over and grabbed the boy's shirt collar and pulled him up so that his feet were half dangling in the air. The boy was really afraid and struggled a bit in attempt to be released from Sasuke's grip, but that only made him tighten it. He kept apologizing in attempt to save him from getting hurt.

"Get lost you bastard or else." Sasuke threatened through clenched teeth before releasing his grip, which caught the boy unaware and made the brown-haired kid collapse onto the floor who then scurried away before he got into any more trouble.

Sasuke made his way back to Sakura, who was still lying flat on the floor. Sasuke grabbed her hand pulled her up onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly with a hint of concern in his usual monotonous voice.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura replied as she tried to stand.

"…Oo-ops!" She slipped on her heels and fell forward into Sasuke's strong arms. She held onto his shoulders for support as Sasuke had caught her by the waist. Sakura blushed deeply before saying a soft "S-sorry…" apologetically.

What was she sorry for? It wasn't like she had hurt the Uchiha or anything. Sasuke didn't know how to react to this and so, did the first thing that came into his mind at the moment. He wrapped his arms around her fragile body and pulled her into an embrace. He smelt her sweet aroma rising from her hair as he pulled her body closer to his.

Sakura was stunned by his actions and did not know how she should react to this. But there was one thing that she couldn't and wouldn't deny and that was the fact that it felt so right. So, without any sense of doubt, she gave in and rested her head on his sturdy chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt very relaxed and warm as heat radiated from his body at their close proximity. Sakura smiled happily and leaned in closer towards him as he rested his head on hers. She felt so safe and secure in his strong arms and both did not want the moment to end.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Hinata-chan! Where are you? Hinata-chan!" Naruto continued to call out as he wandered around in circles, in hopes of finding the timid Hyuuga. Hinata finally found Naruto and called out his name in reply to his callings.

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I'm Here!" Hinata called out in her usual soft voice as she pushed her way through the crowd to make her way towards the blonde-boy.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard the familiar voice call out his name.

"Hinata!" Naruto turned around to face the Hyuuga. He began following the voice with his arms out-stretched outwards and waving frantically. He broke into run in the direction of where he thought the voice was coming from.

"Hinata-chaaaannnn!"

Hinata stood there on the spot as she watched Naruto run in the direction a few meters away from her and into a-

**BAM!**

" O-o-owwww…" Naruto had ran into a wall and fell backwards flat onto the floor. He was knocked out unconscious. Hinata headed over to see if he was all right.

"N-Naruto-kun…Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked in a soft tone full of concern as she knelt beside him and lifted his head gently off the floor. She stared at the unconscious intently and hoping that he was all right. Naruto twitched a bit before he regained conscious.

"Hinata-chan?" He groaned, then opened his eyes expecting to see the girl but saw nothing. It was pitch-black.

"Argh! Hinata-chan! I've gone blind! NO! I won't be able to see your cute face ever again!" Naruto yelled as he waved his arms around in panic.

Hinata blushed at his words, but giggled slightly at his stupidity. She removed her blindfold and then lifted off the orange fabric off of his eyes.

"Y-You was wearing a blindfold S-silly." She giggled as she held up the piece of orange material to show her point. Naruto blinked. Then blushed in embarrassment as he smiled sheepishly at the giggling Hyuuga.

"Oops! I forgot… Hehe." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he laughed along with the Hinata.

"I was so afraid that I would never see you again!" He lunged forward and hugged the girl, which made her gasp in shock and her face burn in every shade of red.

* * *

"Well! It looks like we have a winner!" Kurenai announced as a spotlight fell onto Sasuke and Sakura. They removed their blindfolds as they broke away from their embrace. The bright light blinded them a bit as they squinted their eyes and looked around. 

"If it isn't the winning couple of the first activity! Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno! The crowd applauded as they all removed their blindfolds with some searching for their partner still.

"Congratulations! You are the winners for the second- waits a minute-" Kurenai was cut off when a spot light fell onto Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, it looks like it's a tie for the second activity. May the second couple please state their names to the other contestants!"

"Yeah! Watashi wa Uzamaki Naruto!" Naruto cried cheerfully as he held Hinata in his arms. Hinata was blushing furiously and seemed to have lost her voice out of shock.

" And this is my girlfriend Hyuuga Hinata and I LOVE HER!" Naruto grinned at the girl before smiling towards the crowd. The restaurant erupted into claps and cheers for the two winning couples.

"Congratulations to both couples! Well! That was Activity two. Please return to your seats as activity three is being prepared. Thank you." Kurenai finished off and stepped off the stage.

Everyone made their way back to their tables. Some ordered drinks as they chatted to their partners.

* * *

Sasuke was still holding onto his blue blindfold and hastily shoved it into his pockets before walking back to his table. Sakura followed, wringing the pink fabric nervously as she recalled the moment before. Once she sat in her seat, she quickly drank down the rest of her water and stared at her lap as if though it was far more interesting that the Uchiha's eyes. The two sat there waiting for the next and final activity of the contest.

* * *

"YAY! We won! We won Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered as he held Hinata's hands and spun around in joy. Hinata's cheeks were burning brightly once again as Naruto Spun her around on the dance floor. 

"N-Naruto-kun…W-we o-only w-won t-the second round, b-but e-even that w-was a-a tie with S-Sakura-chan and S-Sasuke-san."

Hinata managed to say as Naruto continued to cheer. Naruto froze after that and furrowed his brows as his eyes narrowed into questioning slits

"Oh yeah! We are going to win the next round and beat that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said aggressively as his eyes emitted into flames of determination. Hinata just giggled a bit at Naruto's determination. Naruto smiled at this and held her hand as they went back to their table.

* * *

Kurenai let the contestants rest a while from the excitement of the last activity. She stepped off the stage and returned to her seat where Kakashi was. 

"One more activity to go. Then we'll announce the winners." Kurenai said as she sat down and took drink champagne.

"Hmm." Kakashi replied but his attention was focused on his book. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are you listening to me Kakashi?"

"Hmm."

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm." Then Kurenai got an idea to get his attention.

"Wow. Wait till Anko-chan hears about this."

"Huh? About what?" Kakashi looked up from his book with wide eyes.

"HAHA! That got your attention." Kurenai laughed in triumph. It was Kakashi's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Alright Kakashi. You are going to explain the next activity."

"Huh? Why?" Kakashi gave Kurenai a confused look. Why all of a sudden did he have to explain the third activity when she had already done the first two?

"Because you have done nothing at all this evening but read your perverted book!" Kurenai scolded.

"But-" Kakashi attempted to protest.

"No buts!" Kurenai snapped back.

Kakashi sighed in defeat as he put away his book and thought about how to announce the last activity. He lazily got off his seat, gave a very, very little glare to Kurenai who was smiling widely in triumph, and stepped up onto the stage. With one last sigh, a spot light fell onto the jounin as he grabbed the microphone. He straightened up his posture and cleared his throat with a few little coughs.

"Good evening friends!" he said cheerfully as he held up a palm. Many girls began to swoon at how sexy he looked and paid close attention.

"I'll be your host for the final Activity of the couple's contest. Now, Are we ready to begin?"

His question was met with silence from the crowd, and maybe little distant coughs. (a cricket chirped XP) A sweat drop grew on the side of Kakashi's head as he smiled nervously.

"I said, are we ready to begin?" He asked again.

"Yes…" a few replied lazily.

"I can't hear you-"

"YEAH!" All the girls screamed as they gaped at the jounin with their heart-shaped eyes.

"Alright! Now, in Activity three, this will test you on how much you know about your partner."

The crowed blinked.

"Okay, there will be five questions that you have to answer about you partner and one point will be awarded to each correct answer. In the end, we will add up you and your partners' scores to be out of 10 and whoever has the highest score win! Sounds easy enough, right?"

Some contestants widened their eyes in shock.

"I say, judging by the wide-eyes in the crowd that most of you don't really know your partners that well." Kakashi added as she looked around the room. He was answered with a few nervous laughs, which made him smirk.

* * *

'_W-What! I don't know a thing about Sakura!' _Sasuke thought. 

'_B-but… I-I don't know Sasuke-kun that well…even if I have been his fan girl for so long…' _Sakura thought as she fiddled with the hem of her dress nervously.

"NANI! I don't know my Hinata-chan that well!" Naruto cried out loud. Hinata just blushed at the fact that Naruto called her, 'My Hinata-chan'.

* * *

"Okay! Just so that you guys don't get last minute information, the girls head over to that table-" he pointed to a table on his right where Kurenai sat, "And the boys head over to that table-" he pointed to a table on his left, "-IMMEDIATELY! Come on now! Chop, Chop!" he clapped his hands to emphasize his point. Kurenai sweat dropped at Kakashi's actions. The crowd made their way to where Kakashi had ordered them. They formed a line behind each table and waited for the next instructions. 

"Now, on the table there should be a piece of paper with five questions. Answer each one about yourself. I repeat, About YOURSELF! Not your partner, and don't forget to put your name on top. After that fold it in half and put it into the envelope provided with you and your partners' names on the front. Once everyone has answered that questions about themselves, swap tables and answer questions about your partner. Does everyone understand?"

Kakashi was answered with nods from a few people. He grinned.

"Okay! You may begin!"

Kurenai sat at the girls' table and supervised each person whereas Mizukai sat at the boy's table and did the same. Once everyone had written the answers tot eh questions about themselves, they swapped tables and began to answer questions about their partners.

* * *

Sasuke came to answer questions about Sakura and these were the questions and his answers to them: 

**What is her Favourite colour?**

A:Pink

**What is her favourite fruit or vegetable?**

A:Strawberries

**What are her likes?**

A:Me, Uchiha Sasuke?

**What are her dislikes?**

A:Anything spicy or sour.

**What is her dream?**

A:I don't know but it has something to do with me?

Sasuke sighed. He didn't really know anything about Sakura but he was surprised at how easily he managed to answer those questions. Though still, they weren't really _that _hard to answer. He remembered the first day when they met Kakashi and he had asked them to introduce themselves. He didn't know why he had remembered Sakura's blushing face and her squeals when she introduced herself.

_**-- Flashback --**_

**Kakashi**: Next.

**Sakura**: My Name is Haruno Sakura! What I like is…well the person I like is umm…

(steals little glances at Sasuke and blushes)

my hobbies are to…umm…

(steals glances at Sasuke and continues to blush)

my dream is to umm…

(takes a glance at Sasuke and squeals at the thought)

**Kakashi**: (raises an eyebrow) Oh? And what are your dislikes?

**Sakura**: Naruto!

**Naruto**: (Jaw drops and anime tears forms in eyes)

**Sakura**: (continues to steal glances at Sasuke)

_**--End Flashback—**_

Remembering that day brought a smirk onto the Uchiha's face. Of course, she doesn't hate Naruto now; she has learnt to respect him and have even became friends. Although he didn't know why he had remembered that day and Sakura's squeals and her ever-so-cute blushing face. Had he noticed and liked her since then? With these thoughts still running through his head, he made his way back to his table and waited silently for this final event to end.

* * *

Sakura came across to the same questions about Sasuke and this was what she answered. 

**-Black or any dark colour**

**-Tomatoes**

**-Doesn't have many likes, or hardly at all**

**-Has a lot of dislikes**

**-His dream is to avenge his clan by killing a certain man and to revive his clan.**

Sakura knew Sasuke very well after being on the same team with him and being a fan girl as well. The memory of the first day as a genin and when they first met their sensei Kakashi, who told them to introduce themselves was what she had based her answers on. Come to think of it, those questions were pretty simple and easy to answer. She just wished that they would win even though she knew that the chances of Sasuke answering any questions correct about her were very slim. She walked back to her table where Sasuke was and sat down without a word. The silence soon became uncomfortable and surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke first.

"Sakura?"

She looked up to meet his gaze at the mention of her name.

"Hm?"

"Is your favourite fruit strawberries?" he asked as she looked away from her sparkling green orbs.

"Yeah. How did you know?" She asked curiously.

"I just guessed." Sakura smiled at this. At least now she knows that Sasuke got one question about her correct.

* * *

Naruto was now up to the stage where he had to answer questions about Hinata. He was stressing out really badly as he clutched his head from a headache that was forming. He finally decided to just answer the first thing that popped into his head and these were his answers. 

**-Purple**

**-Grapes**

**-Likes Ramen**

**-Dislikes: Don't know. None?**

**-Dream: To be a strong Hyuuga.**

Naruto walked away with his head drooping and gloom in the background. Hinata on the other hand answered the questions with ease.

**-Orange**

**-Don't like any fruits or vegetables**

**-Likes: ramen**

**-Dislikes: Waiting 3 minutes after putting in the hot water for the ramen to be done**

**-Dream: To become the next Hokage.**

Hinata went back to her table with a happy smile about how easy that activity was.

* * *

"Alright! That wasn't so hard was it?" Kakashi asked the crowd once everyone was done. He was replied with groans and grunts. 

"Now, sit tight while the two beautiful ladies mark the answers and give you back your results!"

And with that he stepped off the stage and leaned against the wall as he took out his book to kill time.

* * *

Kurenai and Mizukai busied themselves with the papers and sorted them out and recorded the points for each couple.

* * *

"And the winner for Activity three is-" Kakashi announced followed by a drum roll 

"Hmm. Wow! If it isn't the winners of Activity one and two! Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura with 9/10!"

Sakura gasped in shock. She didn't expect to get such a high score let alone win. Did Sasuke really know that much about her? Her thoughts were cut off when a spotlight fell onto their table.

"Coming Second with 8/10 were Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!" Kakashi added.

Another spotlight fell onto Hinata and Naruto's table. Hinata, of course was blushing furiously. Naruto, on the other hand could not believe his luck. His guesses must've been correct and so he jumped out of his seat in joy and took Hinata's hand as he began to cheer and dance in glee. The crowd applauded and some laughed at Naruto's cheery behavior.

"Congratulations to the couples!" Kakashi congratulated the couples and the room erupted into loud roars and cheers. "Thank You! But, sadly, the contest has now come to an end. Within a few moments, we would be announcing the winners of the contest!" Kakashi announced and he stepped off the stage. Kakashi, Kurenai and Mizukai looked at the results and decided on who were the winning couples.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

Wow...There were SasuSaku, Naruhina and KakaKure moments in there...

My fav event was the second one, blindfold one...hehe..>Sasuke HUGGED Sakura! AWW! X3 and Naruto and Hinata!

**oh and just to let you know...Sasuke and Hinata did not CHEAT! They merely had a higher advantage because of their advancedbloodline... XP **

Hehe

**Please Review! **

**oh and i don't think that i'll be able to update anytime soon...school is starting tomorrow and i know that i have 2 assignments due next week already. O.o -sigh- **

**-.-;; I'll try my best...T.T**

Anywaiz...i hope that your eyes weren't too sore from staring at the screen reading this LONG Chappie! XP

**Thanks Again! **

**Ja NE! **


	14. SasuSaku Part VIII The Winners of the Co...

**Hiya peepz!**

**Sumenasai! i haven't updated in agez! -bows- sorriz! well... i have an excuse! (haha...i sound like Kakashi-sensei XD)

* * *

**

well...like i said in moi last chappie... 2 assignments due one week after the other...oh boy -.-;; and then guess what after starting 2 weeks of school?

WE GET OUR HALF YEARLIES! GOD! and i was like...OMG! WTH!

In week THREE! man...sigh...so haven't been able to update since the end of the holidaiz... sorriz to keep you guyz waiting! i tried my best...-.-;;

BUT NOW! ALL EXAMS ARE OVER! -dances around- WOOT!WOOT! and assignments done and handed in! all except a geography one due like...next week so...ahh... i decided to quickly uplaod this chappie first. for allmy readers aka reviewers out there. XD

* * *

**and once again...DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL MOI REVIWERS! LOVE YOU's ALL! YAY! OVER 210 REVIEWS! THANK YOUs ALL SO MUCH! It makes me feel so special.

* * *

**

And i would just like to point out this particular reviewer:

**MelanieStar-** I love your reviews! You are such a dedicated reader! everytime i read a review of yours it makes me so happi! and i know that you are a narusaku fan yet you still read this SasuSaku fanfic! and...you've always rated it as 10/10...hehe... Domo Arigatou gozaimas!

* * *

**But dun think that the rest of you guyz are neglected! i LOVE YOUs ALL! -huggs everyone- I love ALL Your reviews!

* * *

**

**anywaiz...Hope that you'll enjoy this chappie! even though its like...short... sorriz... i'll update new chappie soon...i'll try moi best...anywaiz...**

**HAPPY READING! and please leave a review afterwards if you can! Arigatou! (",) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: SasuSaku Part VIII-**

**The Winners of the Contest **

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. The Winners of the contest!" Kakashi announced as he stepped up onto the stage once again with a spotlight following him. He smiled through his mask, making a few girls swoon. (A/N: Don't you just LOVE him? XP) He glanced over at Kurenai who gave a small nod in reply for him to continue.

"Now, as mentioned by the beautiful Kurenai earlier, there will be prizes awarded to places first, second and third." Kurenai blushed slightly with a sweat drop on the side of her head when Kakashi said 'beautiful'. The crowd was silent once again now, as they listened intently to find out who were the winners.

"Coming in third are-" Mizukai stepped up onto the stage and handed Kakashi an envelope as a drum roll played in the background.

"Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru!"

Sakura gasped. She had no idea that Ino was in the contest. She hasn't seen them all night and wondered what Ino must've felt when she saw Sakura with Sasuke. Obviously, they would've scored well in the third activity thanks to Shikamaru's intelligence. He would've known a lot about Ino because one, he was in her team, and two, Ino always like to brag about what she likes and stuff. A spotlight fell onto a table in the opposite side of the restaurant, where a girl with blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and a guy with a lazy look on his face sat. Ino wore a beautiful lavender dress. It had sleeves that went off the shoulders and the dress reached just below her knees. She had black heels on and wore a diamond necklace to complete the look.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at how adorable they looked together. Ino did not look at all bothered by Shikamaru's lack of attention, for she wore a happy and cheerful smile, which changed to a shocked expression when the spotlight fell onto their table. A red tinge rose onto her face as she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and began leading him onto the stage to claim their prize. The couple stepped up onto the stage, hand in hand as it may seem, but really, Ino had to drag his lazy ass up there.

"Congratulations! Here are your prizes!" Kakashi handed Ino a white envelope. Ino looked at the envelope with a puzzled expression on her face and opened it to see what were its contents. She pulled out 5 orange and yellow pieces of card, vouchers was what it looked liked.

"Five free visits to Ichiraku Ramen! And also-" Kurenai handed a bouquet of roses to Shikamaru, who lazily muttered a thanks to her. Ino was staring at the big bouquet with wide eyes and a sweet smile on her face. Of course, Shikamaru noticed this and sighed before presenting the bouquet to her with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. Ino squealed in delight and took the bouquet with both hands before linking one arm with Shikamaru's.

"Domo Arigatou! Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!" Ino spoke into the microphone cheerfully. The crowd applauded as the couple stepped off the stage and went back to their table.

* * *

Naruto, who was sitting at his table with eyes wide as plates, had been staring at the orange and yellow cards in Ino's hands and he was on the verge of tears. 

"F-Five F-F-Free Visits?" He breathed out in disbelief.

"Wah! Hinata-chan! Why couldn't we have come third! I wanted five Free visits to Ichiraku Ramen!" He had anime tears running down his face and gloom in the background.

* * *

"And in second place-" Kakashi began as once again, a drum roll played in the background. 

"Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!" A spotlight fell onto their table that made Naruto stop his complaining about the vouchers and his eyes lit up in hope. He quickly jumped off his seat and took Hinata's hand and ran up onto the stage to where Kakashi was. Once there he grinned widely and held out both his hands expectantly. He was hoping that he'd get probably ten, yes, TEN free visits to Ichiraku Ramen since he and Hinata came second.

"Congratulations! Here are your prizes!" Kakashi handed Naruto a white envelope and Kurenai handed a bouquet of White Lilies to Hinata. The envelope that Kakashi handed to Naruto looked just like the one he had handed to Ino just moments before. Naruto's eyes widened in excitement and he punched a fist into the air in joy before opening the envelope. With a grin, he pulled out the contents and two red tickets came out.

"Huh?" Naruto's grin turned into a questioning and confused look. He looked up at Hinata who shrugged her shoulders then looked up at Kakashi.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei? Why are they red? Aren't they my free visits to Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? No! Those are tickets to the Kyoto Amusement Park opening in two weeks!"

Naruto just stared frozen on the spot. He looked disappointed and his shoulders drooped. _'No Ramen?'_ Hinata placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, to hopefully cheer him up. Naruto's expression then changed from a saddened one to an angry and desperate one. He grabbed Kakashi's shoulders and shook him wildly whilst yelling out-

"Where are my free visits to Ichiraku Ramen?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Naruto finally admitted defeat and just took the two tickets to the Amusement Park.

"T-there m-might be a Ramen s-stand at the Amusement park N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said to Naruto, which made his face light up.

"Yeah! And its going to be a lot more fun with you Hinata-chan!" he smiled towards the girl which made the blush on her face get brighter, if that was possible.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the boy and his sudden change in mood. One minute he was shaking him back and forth like crazy questioning him where his free tickets were and the next he was cheering and smiling cheerfully about going to the Amusement park. He sweat dropped, then sighed when Naruto began to step off the stage holding Hinata's hands and leading her back to their table.

"And now, the moment you guys have all been waiting for, the winners of the couple's contest also known as the Couple of the Evening or even better, the cutest couple of Valentine's Day!" The crowd silenced into nothing, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Every one was listening intently, eager to find out who the couple of the evening was.

"And…the couple of Valentine's Day is-" A drum roll played as Mizukai stepped onto the stage and handed Kakashi a red envelope containing the names of the winners. The drum roll was longer than the others creating suspense within the crowd.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura!" Kakashi announced rather more cheerfully than normal. He knew that it was coming. (A/N: and I bet that all of you guyz did so too XP)

* * *

Sakura gasped as Sasuke's eyes widened very, very slightly in shock. A spotlight fell onto their table for the third time that evening. Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's quickly before she grabbed his hand with a faint blush on her cheeks and heading up towards the stage. The spotlight followed them from their table and up onto the stage to where Kakashi stood with a grin hidden behind his mask. Sakura was smiling cheerfully with bright red cheeks. Sasuke on the other hand, retained an expressionless face as usual, though deep down his inner-self was blushing like mad because of Sakura's soft hand in his. Kurenai came up onto the stage as well carrying 2 boxes, a pink one and a blue one. She handed the pink one to Sakura and the blue one to Sasuke. 

"Domo Arigatou!" Sakura thanked Kurenai.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, using his single word vocabulary.

Sakura quickly began opening the box like a little child opening a Christmas present. Her eyes widened in admiration as she pushed aside the pink tissue paper covering the prize within the box. It was a doll. It looked somewhat liked a plushie doll and it wore a pink kimono with white cherry blossoms patterned over it. It had a white obi ties around the waist and had pink hair. Its eyes were closed which was shown through the stitching in a line, a dot for a nose and no mouth was present. (A/N: I've drawn a rough sketch of these dolls described and had uploaded it onto my devianart account. URL at end of chapter)

Sakura carefully took the doll out of the box and admired it and the fine details on the kimono, before hugging it like a teddy bear.

"Aww! Its so Adorable!" She squealed as she held the cute little doll. Sakura looked over to see what prize Sasuke got.

Sasuke pulled out a doll as well. The doll looked just like Sakura except that it was a boy. It had black spiky hair and wore a blue kimono with a navy blue obi. Sasuke stared at the doll for while with his usual expressionless face. He then looked over at Sakura and raised an eyebrow.

'_Pink hair?' _Sasuke thought. _'Now who does that remind me of?' _he though sarcastically as his gaze went to the kunoichi's hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Kakashi wished them.

"Arigatou! You too!" Sakura replied with a cheerful smile. The crowd applauded, some even cheered for the winning couple. Sakura took a bow politely and smiled towards them. They both placed their dolls back into the boxes. With the box in one hand, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand with the other.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, Let's Go." And with that she led him off the stage.

"Well! That's the end of the contest. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Kakashi announced as the crowd erupted into cheers and applause once again.

"Oh and to thank everyone for their participation here tonight, a rose would be given to each couple so that you are not leaving empty handed!" Kurenai added as Mizukai stood at the door with a basket of roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Kurenai finished off.

The crowd began to make their way out and Mizukai handed a single rose to each couple as they left.

Sakura carefully placed the box into her bag, as did Sasuke with his. They proceeded to the door and Mizukai handed the single red rose to Sasuke. They walked out of the café and into the lightened world outside. Sasuke continued to hold the rose between his, avoiding the sharp thorns. They stood there for a while.

"Here. You have it." Sasuke broke the silence and held out the rose to Sakura. Sakura smiled sweetly at him, which brought a red tinge to his face. A blush became present on her cheeks at his sweet gesture.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied as she reached out to take the rose. Her fingers brushed lightly against his, which sent shivers down his spine. Sakura smelt the rose and smiled contently at the sweet aroma.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke said as he waited for Sakura to follow.

"Y-you don't have to…"

"Its fine. I don't mind."

And with that they fell into step together.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Please Review! It makes me realli happi when i get reviews! hehe

* * *

**

Okok..i know...heaps of people wanted NaruHina and SasuSaku to tie in first place...but i had other plans for them see? i wanted to include naruhina in moi sequel..so...they had to come second to win da amusement park tickets! and i just randomly placed inoshika in third coz...well... i didn't know who else to put there...hehe...

* * *

**Now...an Anouncement:**

**Sadly... "Valentine's Day" is coming to an end...-wahh!- yes...you've guessed it...next chappie is da last... but there will be a sequel! i promise! **

**and since this is da second last chappie... if you have any questions about this fanfic..anythign that you didn't understand...i shall answer at the end of the next chappie k? and i'll give special thanx to each individual reviewer who has stuck by me all da way to the end of moi FIRST fanfic XD

* * *

**

**oh and...for demoneyes14 who wanted to know what questions were wrong...**lets say...the for SasuSaku- sasuke's dream answer to Sakura's...aka...the last one...and Naruhina...of course...Naruto's answers about Hinata...i think the fav colour one and...fav fruit perhaps? i think...hehehe... ;;

* * *

well...the TRUE reason why this was so short is because...ahh...i wanted to make it 15 chapters...and it also gives you guyz time to ask questions... anywaiz... sorriz bout da EXTRA long A/Ns... just had to clear some things and ...-sniff- bid farewell... i gurantee next chappie is longer than this one... and Naruhina and SasuSaku moments too! plus...you'll find out what Sasuke's gift to Sakura was...hehe...i had this idea planned ALL along**...

* * *

**

**anywaiz...**

**until next time...**

**Ja Ne!**

**-Sasusakuforeva-ilovesasuke- aka- Natasha-chan XP **

**(but i will change moi author's name/pen-name after this fanfic is completed )**


	15. SasuSaku Part IX A Happy Valentine's Day

**Hi peepz! **

**well...tada! this the last Chapter of Valentine's Day! so...yeah... **

**Gomenasai Minnas! Gomen! i wasn't able to update any sooner!**  
anywaiz...no need for excuse...right? okok, for those who does want one...heres my excuse...

school...man...so many assignments and exams and **HOMEWORK!**

**

* * *

**

**anywaiz...last chappie ...aka Finale -sigh-  
Thanks so much to those readers who have stuck by me all da way! or half...or...just ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOUS ALL!  
-huggs everyone- **

**

* * *

**

**and like i said...i thank each individual reader/reviewer that has reviewed for chapter 1 to here... at the end of the chappie! **

**I leave you guyz to it then... **

**still...Please review if you have time! it'll make me realli happi! arigatou!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: SasuSaku Part IX-**

**A Happy Valentine's Day**

It was a warm night compared to the night before. The gentle breeze blew Sakura's long hair and making it sway gently. Sasuke just couldn't help but stare in awe at how beautiful Sakura looked. When Sakura noticed, she turned her head to look at Sasuke with a smile plastered on her face. He in response quickly looked at the road in front of him and pretended that he was trying to remember the way to her house. He felt his cheeks burn and silently cursed to himself.Sakura giggled slightly at this and retuned her gaze to the single red rose she was holding.

The stars twinkled like diamonds in the dark night sky. The journey was silent and only the sound of footsteps scrapping against the concrete pavement could be heard. The warm breeze seemed relaxing as it brushed against their cheeks. Sasuke once again fell into deep thought as how to give the gift to Sakura.

* * *

Naruto had walked Hinata home to the Hyuuga Mansion she lived in. They entered the huge white gates and proceeded to the large oak doors. 

"So…Umm…Hinata-chan?" Naruto said as he scratched his head and a red tinge rose onto his cheeks.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied. There they stood on the porch of the mansion.

"W-Would you like to have R-Ramen w-with me tomorrow afternoon?" he asked as he smiled widely at the girl.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks reddened even more if that was possible.

'_D-Did N-Naruto-kun j-just ask me out? This isn't a d-dream is it?' _

"Ah...Umm…"

"Its ok if you don't want to Hinata-chan…" He sounded disappointed.

"No! No… I do N-Naruto-kun…Sure! I-I'll have ramen w-with you tomorrow…" she replied as she looked away shyly.

"Really?" Naruto asked to make sure that his ears weren't failing him. His face lit up in happiness.

Hinata nodded.

"That's Great!" Naruto cheered. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Hinata nodded once again in reply, though this time she lifted her gaze to meet his. She smiled sweetly at him and he grinned back.

Naruto suddenly without thinking leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Hinata was caught off guard and she gasped in shock at the sudden action. Her cheeks began to burn in every shade of red.

"Good night sweet Hinata-chan!" Naruto bid as he began to walk backwards towards the gate. He did not want to leave without seeing her safely inside the mansion.

Hinata was still stunned by his kiss and it took a while for the words he had just said to sink in.

Because Naruto was walking backwards, he had forgotten about he step off the porch and tripped over.

"Ahh!" He fell backward and landed on his back.  
Hinata snapped out of her trance at this and giggled slightly at this.

Naruto quickly got back up onto his feet and grinned nervously with cheeks red from embarrassment.  
"G-Good night Naruto-kun." With one last smile she entered the large oak doors.

Naruto seeing her safely inside walked out of the gates and began to dance cheerfully in joy back to his house.

* * *

"D-Did you have a happy Valentine's Day Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked to break the uncomfortable silence around them. 

"Hn."

Sakura just blinked. 'Hn' was his answer to most things. It could mean Yes, No, Maybe, Never, and the list goes on.

They were walking pretty close to each other and occasionally their hands would brush against each other. Sakura smiled and took his hand in hers. He in response linked his fingers with hers. Sasuke didn't know how to express his feelings in words so he acted instead. Nothing needed to be said. It was like they understood each other and just appreciated each other's presence.

* * *

Soon Sakura's house came into view. Both had wished that the journey were longer as their hands broke apart upon reaching the gates. 

'_Oh no! Come on Sasuke! Think!' _Sasuke thought. He was still thinking about how to give his 'Valentine's Gift' to Sakura. His thoughts trailed back to the Kimono Dolls. _'I know!' _

They walked through the gates and stood on the porch. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke.

"Umm…thank you for a wonderful day Sasuke-kun!" She smiled sweetly at him. "Even though it was Kakashi-sensei's idea." She added.

"Aa." Was all that he replied. _'Well go on! Give it to her!' _His mind urged.

"U-Umm, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"W-would you like to swap dolls? I-I think that you would like this one better." He looked at the ground in front of him as a tinge of red became present on his cheeks.

Sakura blinked.

"Ah…Sure!"

She reached into her bag to take out the pink box that contained the doll.

Sasuke had his back facing Sakura as he 'pretended' to dig through his bag for the box when really, he was slipping something around the doll and placing it back into the box with a note. He quickly replaced the lid and turned back around to face Sakura.

They swapped boxes and Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles at her. She smiled back as a red tinge crept onto her face.

"Thanks." They both said at the same time, which made Sakura giggle.

"Anyways, Good Night Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bid and as she did, she took a step forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, he was caught off guard by the sudden action. He looked at the pink-haired angel and saw her face blushing furiously.His heart began to race, his mind quickly reacting to his intentions.

Sakura quickly opened her door and was about to dash in when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She turned around but before she was able to say anything, he had leaned in and captured her lips with his. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the Uchiha's face only a few mere inches from hers. Her heart began to beat harder and faster against her chest. She could feel the blood rush up to her face and the heartbeats got louder, so loud that she could've sworn that he heard it. Before she could react to his action, Sasuke slowly broke the kiss. She stared into his onyx orbs that were staring back into hers with eyes narrowed dreamily.

'_Sasuke-kun **kissed **me? This isn't a dream is it?' _Sakura thought. _'Shut UP and kiss him back!' _Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't know what had possessed him to do what he did just now but he did not want to move from the position he was in now either. He was still holding onto her hand in his and he had his forehead leaning on hers. He could feel her warm breath caressing his lips and continued to gaze into her green orbs that were still widened in shock. He began to pull away, kind of regretting his action.

It was then that Sakura was knocked out of her trance and reacted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back, making their lips collide once again. Their eyes fell shut as their lips met.

"_HELL YEAH!"_ Inner Sakura exclaimed. Her lips were soft against his as they fitted perfectly together. Time seemed to have stopped, as they both did not want the moment to end. Sakura broke the kiss and pulled away slowly after what seemed liked eternity. She removed her arms that were once wrapped around his neck and stood there with a totally flushed face. There was a red tinge on Sasuke's face also.

"U-umm… Good N-Night Sasuke-kun…"She stuttered out and smiled at him before dashing into her house and closing the door before he could reply. The soft click from the door snapped Sasuke out of his trance.

"Good Night… Sakura…" He turned around, walked out of the gates and began his journey to the other end of Konoha where his apartment was.

* * *

Sakura leaned against her front door. Her face was burning and she felt her knees go weak. Sakura let out a squeal. 

"I JUST KISSED SASUKE-KUN!" She cried out. Inner Sakura took over and let out a hearty "HELL YEAH!"

She giggled a while whilst recalling the moment before finally picking up her bag and headed up stairs to her room. She dropped her bag onto her bed and grabbed her things to go take a shower before going to bed.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to his bedroom and changed into his sleeping gear; a black singlet top and navy shorts, which showed his well toned abs. (A/N: HOTTIE! -squeals–drools-XP) 

He took out the pink box containing the doll and sat on his bed. He removed the lid and took out the pink kimono doll. The pink hair of the doll swayed in movement as he held it in his hand. He smiled. The pink hair reminded him so much of the kunoichi. He hoped that she had liked the gift he had given her. The image of Sakura's sweet smile appeared in his mind and he thought back to the kiss earlier that night.

After a while, Sasuke placed the doll on his bedside table, right next to the photograph of team seven. Noticing the picture, he picked up the frame and gazed at it for a while, particularly at the smiling angel in the centre. He replaced the photo and with the image of Sakura and her cheery smile imprinted in his head.

Sasuke turned off the lights and closed his eyes as he snuggled into his bed covers. The moonlight shone onto his face through his window and you could see a rare smile that was plastered on his usual expressionless face. (A/N: Kya -heartshaped eyes- So kawaii! XD)

* * *

Sakura came out of the bathroom in her sleeping gear, a white thin-strap singlet top and some pj pants that were pink. She had a towel wrapped around her pink locks. She hung up her white dress she had worn that evening and preceded to her dressing table, where she dried and brushed her hair to rid of all the tangles. Once done and satisfied, she got up and headed towards her bed. She was about to climb when she noticed the blue box she next to her bag. _'Hmm, I never actually got a good look at Sasuke's doll…'_

Curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the blue box containing the Kimono Doll. She sat down on her bed and rested the box on her lap. She took off the lid and took out the kimono doll. Something glistened in the light that was on the doll. Her eyes went wide as she gasped at what she saw. There was a silver charm bracelet that hung like a sash across the doll. Sakura removed the bracelet and examined it.

'_funny, that wasn't there before when I last saw it.' _She thought.

Upon closer examination she noticed that the charms on the silver bracelet were little fat cherry blossoms, and on each one were the letters that spelt out her name in gold; S-A-K-U-R-A. The cherry blossom charms were painted pink and outlined in silver.

She loved it. Sakura unlocked the bracelet and slipped it onto her wrist. Once locked again she twisted her wrist side to side making it glisten in the light. After admiring its beauty, she looked back into the blue box to see if there was something she had missed. Indeed, there was. She pulled out the tissue paper and right on the bottom, there was a blue piece of paper folded in half. She took it out and opened it and inside was a big red heart-shaped piece of cut-out with a message written in silver pen.

♥_**Sakura,**_

**_I wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me but I couldn't think of a way to do it but give you this card. I want you to know that I Love You. I can't imagine life without you._ ♥_Aishiteru_♥ _Sakura. I hope that you feel the same way too. I hope that you liked your Valentine's Day present. (the silver charm bracelet)_**

**♥_Happy Valentine's day…_♥**

**♥_Love, Sasuke_**

There was an Uchiha fan printed next to his name.

(A/N: realli OOC i know... XP gomen...)

* * *

Sakura read the card over and over again, each time bringing more tears to her eyes, tears of joy. Her love has been returned and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

"Aishiteru too…Sasuke-kun…Aishiteru…" She whispered as a happy smile appeared on her face. Words alone could not explain or describe how happy she was right now. This day was recorded as the best day of her life- Valentine's Day.

Sakura crawled into bed, with her bracelet on and took the kimono doll with her. The doll reminded her so much of her dear Sasuke-kun. Once she lay in a comfortable position, she reached over to switch off the light but paused a bit when a certain photograph caught her eye. She smiled as her gaze fell onto the scowling expression on the raven-haired boy on the left. Her fingers drifted over his lightly before once again reaching over and switching off the light. Sakura snuggled up to the bed covers and held the doll close to her heart. _'Heh… you were right Sasuke-kun… I do like this doll better…' _The smile she wore remained there until she drifted off into her dreamland.

**

* * *

**

THE END!  
-Owari-

Until the Sequel comes out XP

**i apologize for the OOCness...  
****and for those who weren't entirely satisfied with the ending...gomen... -.-**

**but anywaiz...ok, i know that Sasuke's gift wasn't THAT great but i had the gift planned since the 3rd chapter...so i stuck by it...hehe**

**anywaiz...YAY! SASUKE FINALLY KISSED SAKURA! YAY! haha... i actually considered maybe not to have placed it in there but yeah...a good ending ends up with the couples kissing right? -blinks-

* * *

**

**so...hmmm...here are moi specials thanks to each reviwer!**

**note: (numbers...123456789...) are chapters reviewed in lol

* * *

**

**Anonymous reviewers:**

**FEL**: Hi! thanx for your review!(1)  
**the great Poki-chan:** Hi! Thanx for your review! i'm glad that you like moi fanfic! thanx again! (1,4)  
**DemonCloudStrife:** hi! Thanx for your reviews!(1,2)  
**Pyr0master:** hi! thanx for your reviews!and LOL Its ok that you posted it twice... thanx anywaiz! oh! and your comment about it winning a best anime fanfic award -sniff- thank you so much for that comment! you made me so happi! i am realliglad that u love moi story so much! Domo Arigatou! (1, 13,14)  
**K chan:** hi! Thanx for your encouragement! and Thanx for your reviews!(2,3,5,6,7)  
**Sakura :** hi! thanx for your reviews! and yes! SASUSAKU RULEZ! thanx again! (1,3,8,10)  
**ayuka-chan :** Hi! thanx for your review!(5)  
**Gerry:** Hi! thanx for your review!  
**Emily :** Hi! thanx for your reviews! i do try to update as often as i can. Sorri for the late updates!(5,8,9)  
**lalala:** Hi! thanx for your review! (6)  
**babykitty2070:** Hi! thanx for your reviews!you like Kakashi ne? He's kool yeah...me like Kakashi too...hehe... you are a very dedicated reader! Domo Arigatou!(6,7,8,10,11)  
**animefan24:** Hi! thanx for yoru reviews! (6,7,11)  
**pussy:** Hi! thanx for your review! (6)  
**Sierra:** Hi! thanx for your reviews! Sorri that i couldn't update very often!(6,8)  
**G-wiz:** Hi! thanx for your reviews! and thanx for keeping up with the story! sorri that i didn't update very often!(7,8)  
**Sasu+sakuFAN** : Hi! lol i can see that ur a SasuSaku fan XP thanx for your review! (7)  
**Usagi: **Hi! thanx for your review! and i'm glad that you liked moi fanfic! i hope that u liked the ending! thanx! (7)  
**Kakashi320:** Hi! thanx for your review! (7)  
**pUrPlEpOlKaDoTz :** HI! thanx for yoru reviews! and i'm glad that u liked it! thanx! (7,8)  
**CaTzPoSt :** Hi! thanx for your review! (7)  
**Hi:** LOL Hi! thanx for your reviews! and you mae me very happy saying that its the best fanfic ever XP thanx so much! (8,9)  
**Akito16 :** Hi! thanx for your review! and i'm glad that u loved it! and yes...i made Sasuke and Sakura kiss! in this chappie! a nice way to end Valentine's Day no? hehe thanx again! (9)  
**chatterboxangel** Hi! thanx for your review! i'm glad that u liked the nejitenten chappie!thanx again! (9,14)  
**darkphoenixsaga** Hi! thanx for your review! i'm glad that u liked the amount of NaruHina scences! and than for your compliment! haha...Sasuke realli should get off his ass and give Sakura a hugg! or even more like in this chappie...a KISS! -chu- LOL i hope that u liked this chappie! thanx again! (10)  
**fallenangelx** Hi! thanx for your review! i'm realli happi that u liked moi fanfic! thanx again! (11)  
**Susan **Hi! thanx for your review! i'm glad that SasuSaku is ur fav pairing also! sorri for the late updates...i do try my best thanx again! (11,12)  
**sasusakuFAN :** Hi! thanx for you review! and the compliment! i'm glad that u liked moi fanfic! thanx again! sorri that i took so long to update!(11)  
**darkphoenixsaga:** Hi! thanx for your review! i can see that u like naruto-kun...hehe he's cute i'd have to admit. Anywaiz,thanx again! (12)  
**JuJu-chan** Hi! thanx for your review! yeah...me love the SasuSaku pairing! glad that u like the couple too! thanx again! (12,13)  
**justareader** hi! thanx for your review! (12)  
**NARUTOzgerl:** Hi! thanx for your review! i can tell by ur name that u love naruto-kun ne? LOL thanx again! (12)  
**sasukeeeee:** Hi! thanx for your review! and thanx for da compliment! yeah...Kakashi is pretti stubborn about his mask..but i betcha he's so damn hot without it! hehe me a Kakashifan too! not just sasuke-kun fan! thanx again! (12)  
**Pikachu :** Hi! thanx for you review! (12)  
**starzfire: **hi! thanx for your review! and yes...ALMOST Kakashi's face was revealed...but didn't XP we all know that he will look realli hot without it anywaiz! haha...sorriz about the late updates...i do try my best...thanx again! (12,13)  
**JUIDIE:** Hi! thanx for your review! (12)  
**ashereljoy** : Hi! thanx for your review! i am so sorri for the late updates! i realli appreciate ur efforts! you are a very dedicated reader! Thanx so much for your compliment! hope that u enjoyed this chappie! thanx again! (14)  
**farhaz** hi! thanx for you review! (14)  
**Monika ldrich** Hi! thanx for your review!(6)

* * *

**Reviewers"**

**Gothbrat:** YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIWER! and the one who started to give me more encouragement to write moi fanfic! lol don't all first reviwes do that to you? LOL thanx for your reviews!(1,4,6)  
**born to kill assholes lik** Thnax for your review! your the one who advised me to put more Humour into moi fanfic and in doing so made it become a very sucessful first fanfic! Arigatou!(1)  
**Sakura2387** Hi Breezy! Thanx for your reviews! I hope that you liked moi fanfic! chat 2 ya soon! i hope...hehe XP (1,5,7,12)  
**springninja**: Hi! Thanx for your encouragement in the first chappie! Arigatou! Thanx for all your reviews! and yes...Neji and tenten are a cute couple! but so is SasuSaku! hehe thanx again! (1,2,7,8,11)  
**LightDreamer** Hi! Thanx for your review! and i LOVE your fanfic forgotton and Fallen angel! Please update them soon k? Thanx again!(1)  
**complexity66** Hi! Thanx for your review! you gave me good encouragement too! and thanx for the compliement! on my fanfic! arigatou! (1)  
**starry-eyed angel**: hi! thanx for your review! and pointing out the fact that i did not stay int he right tenses... XP i'm not that good with myt enses...i do try my best...thanx again!(1,7)  
**Lone Sakura** Hi! thanx for your reviews and thanx for the constructive critisim! and for correcting me on moi wrong grammar in Japansese... hehe...me stil learning and your helping me! Thanx! oh and Gomenasai! i forgot to put the link to the drawing! -aiya!- so sorwiz! i typed it up in word that i would and when i uploaded it i forgot to put it in! so sorri! the link should be in moi author's page! sorriz bout that! thanx again! (1,5,6,7,8,11,14)  
**iluvsasuke:** hi! Thanx for your reviews and i like your fanfics too! thanx again! (1,2,3)  
**Maii-maii**: hi! thanx for your review!(1)  
**saki-kun** Hi! thanx for all your reviews! i realli appreciated your efforts in reviewing in every chapter! realli appreciate it! it makes mw so happi that u liked moi fanfic! thanx again! (All chapters)  
**animeforever24**: hi! Thanx for all your reviews too! i realli do appreciate your efforts! thanx for being a dedicated reader! and i'm so happi that u liked moi fanific! thanx again! (All Chapters)  
**sakurasasukeforever**: hi! Thanx for your review! i can see that you're a Sasusaku fan too! yeah...hehe SASUSAKU FOREVA!(1)  
**KagomeSiu** hi! thanx for your reviews! (4,6,7)  
**atredies** hi! Thanx for your review!Hope you liked the fanfic! (2)  
**tHe sEnTimEntAl RoCksTaR**: Hi! thanx for your review! (3)  
**Millie-chan**: hi! thanx for your reviews! and yeah... it is OOC with sasuke's thoughts but... love can make you do and think crazy things...lol Your idea for a "Girls bonding scence was good! and so it helped me write chapter 5. hehe... moi fav pairings...SasuSaku, nejiten, NaruHina though hinata was not there and ShikaIno.Thanx for the idea! oh and the idea for kakashi sensei to set them up icha icha paradise style XP that idea was great too! i just added the fact that he got it from hsi book..yeah...hehethanx so much for your ideas! i apoligize for not giving you credit in the chappies! it kinda slipped my mind...gomen! and in h 10, YES! Kakashi arrived ON TIME! well...just onli like...5 min late but its an IMPROVEMENT! XD yes! KAKA plus KURE equals lurve LOL XD i'm glad that u liked the pairings! and yes the story is mainly fluff and LOTS of it! lolthanx again! (3,4,5,6,7,8,10,11)  
**moonlightpath** Hi! thanx for your reviews! and Your encouagement! yeah... Nejitenten is one of moi fav pairing also...hope you liked the special additional chapter! and yes...i did try to make it very sweet! XP they are such kawaii coupling! i hope that u liked moi fanfic! hehe (4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13)  
**MichSchonken** hi! thanx for your review! (3)  
**YinYun** hi! i know that you may not like this type of fanfic...but it's moi first so...yeah..Thanx for the constructive Criticism though...and yeah...i kno that KakaSaku is wrong but the pairing is pretti famous though...so..yeah..anywaiz...thanx for your reviews! (4,7)  
**Kagome1992** Hi! Thanx for your reviews! and i'm glad that u liked moi fanfic! thanx again! (4,5,6,8,10,13)  
**Kumii-cHan**: Hi! thanx for your reviews! they are realli encouraging! and you sound like a realli happi person...with a nice sense of humour.i like ur fanfics! keep up the great work!Thanx again! (5,6,8,9,10,11,12,13,14)  
**SoraKoi The Water Goddess**: Hi! thanx for your reviews! and i apoligize for the late updates! i'm glad that u liked moi fanfic! thanx again! (5,8,10,11,12,14)  
**Dmagigrl26** Hi! thanx for your reviews!  
**xxBo0kn3rdxx** Hi! thanx for your review! (5)  
**benjem:** Hi! thanx for your review! (5)  
**MelanieStar** Hi! thanx for your reviews! they are realli encouraging! and i know that you're a NaruSaku fan yet you still read moi fanfic! and review everytime! thanx so much! you are such a dedicated reader! all ur reviews make me so joyful! and u rate em! 10/10 everytime! i didn't think that moi fanfic was so enjoyed by otheres! let alone you! thanx again! (6,7,8,12,13,14)  
**Kist** Hi! thanx for your reviews! (5,7)  
**Presea Combatir** Hi! thanx for your review! and your vote! (6)  
**k A z A - Q**: Hi! Thanx for your reviews! and yes...he "accidently" tripped on a rock and "accidently kissed" Sakura...aww! i;m so glad that you liked the story! and thanx for the compliment! i do try to make it as sweet as i can hehe...thanx again! hehe (6,8,14)  
**UNKIND**: Hi! thanx for your review! and i hope that you liked theNejiten Chappie! (6,8)**limitedvision**: Hi! Thanx for your review! and yeah..it was kinda hard to write a whole chappie on their day...so..just had bits along the way! (6)  
**SaiLaKaKaShi**: Hi! thanx for your review! (7)  
**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx** Hi! thanx for your reviews! (7,8)  
**Demoneyes 14** Hi! thanx for your review! and for pointing out the typo XP i dun know french so..yeah...haha..thanx for telling me though! thanx for your compliments too! i'm realli happi that u liked moi fanfic! thanx again! (8,10,13)  
**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** Hi! thanx for your review! and compliment! i'm glad that u liked it! (8)  
**kyoharu-chan** HI! thanx for you review! i'm glad that u liked it! (8)  
**Dark Angelic Kitty** Hi! thanx for your review! and the compliment! i'm glad u liked it! thanx! Aww! thank you! for sayign that its da best valentine's fic ever! that just made my day! (8,9,12,13,14)  
**MizzKyuubi**: Hi! thanx for your review! (9)  
**Jedi Mistress 1990**Hi! Thanx for your review! i'm glad that u liekd the Nejitenten chappie! they are a kawaii couple no? hehe thanx again! (9)  
**kyoharu-chan** Hi! thanx for your review! and thanx for wishing me luck on moi assignment! i got it back and well...-cough- it not that bad of a mark...i think...hehe thanx again! (9)  
**aki-child** Hi! thanx for your review! and thanx for the compliment! i do try to make it sound as sweet as i can! and i'm happi that you like the pairings in the fanfic too! SasuSaku, NaruHina, Nejiten, ShikaIno and KakaKure! and you like Kakashi too? hehe he's so kool! just Luvvvv his attitude! hehe... hey! u know jap? will you be able to teach me some? its ok if ur too busy! if you would like to chat, email me! hehe thanx again! (9,10,12,13,14)  
**ang3L-blue** Hi! thanx for yoru review! sorriz...i dun think that it would've suited the fic...but dun worri...i'm working on a new fic and itachi is in it! hehe thanx again! (9)  
**sarafu-chan**: Hi! thanx for your review! i'm happi that u had fun reading moi fanfic! thanx again! (10)  
**Princess Sakura Haruno** hi! thanx for your review! i'm sorri that it took me so long to update! i do try my best! i'm glad that u liked moi fanfic! thanx again! (10,11,12,13)  
**Punk sasuke** HI! thanx for your review! i hope that u enjoyed the fanfic! i'm realli happi that u love moi fanfic! thanx again! and yes...SASUSAKU ALL DA WAY! XD (10,11,14)  
**Rainbow Monsta**: Hi rainbow monsta! i know you! haha XD thanx for your reviews! and again..IT WAS NOTA THREAT! i was merely saying that i wouldn' review for ur fanfic if u didn't for mine...haha LOL but i did review anywaiz coz its going so well! you should update more often...hehe thanx again for ur reviews! (10,11,12)  
**GrissomGurl**: Hi! Thanx fo your reviews! i'm glad that you liked moi fanfic...but i have one question...umm...do u watch Naruto? lol sorriz...i dun mean it in a bad way..its just...i see that u like csi and resident evil fanfics...dun get me wrong...i like watching CSI and Resident evil too! you just made me realli happi that u liked moi fanfic also! thanx again! (10,11,14)  
**kyoharu-chan**: HI! thanx for your review! i'm glad that u loved all the romance in it! thanx again! (11)  
**phantomthiefdarkmousy:** Hi! thanx for your review! and i know haha...how evil of me to stop the kiss in ch 11...XP thanx again! (11,12)  
**Lil Bre** Hi! thanx for you reviews! sorri for da late updates! (12,13)  
**Jedi Mistress 1990** Hi! thanx for your review! and yes...thsi fanfic is mainly SasuSaku and NaruHina fluff! hehe thanx for your compliment! and i'm glad that u loved moi fanfic! thanx again!(13,14)  
**Aya-angel-of-happiness** Hi! thanx for your review! i'm glad that u liked the couple Kakakure too! and i'm realli happit hat u liked moi fanfic! thanx again! (13,14)  
**Icygal237**: Hi! thanx for your review! (13)  
**DoCToR MeOwZiE** Hi! thanx for your review! Hell yeah! i love SasuSaku too! i so agree with you girl!and i'm realli happi that u liked moi story! thanx again! (13)  
**SaKuRa-E** Hi! thanx for your review! i've read ur fanfic too! they are realli good! and especially highschool rockstars! the songs are great! most of me favs! too bad about the ffn rule..heck..i didn't even know about it! T.T oh wellz... i'm glad tha u LOVED moi fanfic! thanx again! (13)  
**ahnigurL**: Hi! thanx for your review! thanx for your compliment also hehe i'm reading one of ur fanfics at the moment...twilight... its taking a while but so far its great! thanx again! Go SASUSAKU! (13)  
**phantasy08**: HI! thanx for your review! I'm glad that u think that moi fanfic is cute... hehe i love ur fanfics too! please update soon! thanx again! go SasuSaku! (13)  
**animeli0us** Hi! thanx for your review! i'm realli happi that u love moi fanfic! thanx again! (13,14)  
**Presea Combatir**: Hi! thanx for your review! (14)  
**sasukefurever**Hi! thanx for your review! i'm realli happi that you love moi fanfic!sorri for the late updates!thanx again! (14)  
**susakuru**Hi! thanx for your review! i'm glad that you liked it! thanx again!(14)  
**NaruHina113**: Hi! thanx for your review! i'm glad that you love moi fanfic! its makes me realli happi to know that people out there like my work. and i'm glad that u like dhte pairings in this fanfic! thanx again! (14)  
**darkwing89**: Hi! thanx for your review! i'm sorri for the late updates! i do try moi best! thanx again! (14)  
**angelady**: Hi! thanx for your review! yes! sasuke gave his present in this chappie! i knwo that it wasn;t that great but yeah...i had it planned since 3rd chappie and i stuck by it. anywaiz tahnx again!(14)  
**saiyan princess5** Hi! thanx for your review! sorri for the late updates. oh and moi pen-name will be changed to...-points down- scroll down to see! hehe (14)  
**SakuraSasuke29**Hi! thanx for your review! (14)  
**cherlye**Hi! thanx for your review! (14)  
**GCfan258**: HI! thanx for your review! and yes...there will be a sequel! SASUSAKU for eva! hope that u liked this chappie! thanx again! (14)

**

* * *

Phew! omg...so mani reviews! I hope that i didn't leave anybody out! **

man! took me so long to thank each reviewer! but it was all u guyz that helped me along the way to making this such a sucessful fanfic! and may i point out the fact that it was my first fanfic too!

wahh! thanx so much you guyz! Love You's all! -huggs everyone-

oh and for those who wanted to know... My pen-name will be changed to...

**KawaiikageAi-Korkoro**

LoL XD i just felt like a change from --**SasuSakuforeva-ilovesasuke**--

but i'm still not sure...maybe i'll keep this pen name...i dunno...should i change it? O.o i don't know what to do now...-blinks-

oh wellz...if you do wanna keep in touch, just add me to you author alert or something...i might change moi name..i might not...wahh! too confusing...me dunno...O.o

oh and the sequel won't be coming out anytime soon coz i had another fanfic in mind whilst writing this fanfic and i've started it..so..i'll finish it first..then get started on the sequel XP sorriz fans!

wait! i know! i'll changemoi pen-namefor moi new fanfic...and once i'm done with that...i'll change it back to write the sequel! yeah! w00t! great idea! hehe XD LoL not realli...but thats what i'm going to do! XP

* * *

**and if you would like to check moi fanfic status, check moi authors page, i'll update it everytime i get a chance to and it'll tell u moi current fanfic status'... k? -smiles- either that or moi blogdrive, (just go to moi author's page and click on my webpage)**

**Oh and the link to the DevianArt Account of mine is also at the Author's Page. i have posted up a coloured version of the Fanfic's first prize dolls i roughly drew and a drawing of Sakura's dress. well...her dress was not what i ahd expected it to turn out to be but yeah...hehe**

**anywaiz... Thanx again everybody!**

**Ja Ne! **

**(P.S sorri bout da long, long, long, and did i mention long? A/N!)**


End file.
